Chasing Destiny
by Deadly-Forgotten-Soul
Summary: Turned a half vampire before Darren's time, Kiara and Vancha tell their story of friendship, hardships, love, lust, destiny and demons. With the future becoming changable can one Vampire take it into her hands to change what was written? OCx- ;
1. Prologue: A New Beginning

**A/N: So ya, heya, taking a different approach to this nowadays. Been off this site for far too long and decided to come back, the summary may not be a brilliant one right now but it will change. **

**Story rated M for language, scenes of a sexual nature, violence and for scenes of drugs and alcohol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with the Saga of Darren Shan nor any of Darren's books. The storyline is mine alone and three of the future characters will be the only thing I own in this fanfiction.**

**There is a possibility of future ships, though that will come down to popular demand. **

**Without any delay, on with the story.**

**Prologue: A New Beginning.**

The audience were entertained at the production, all around the small theatre rounds of applauds were heard. As the next scene drew to a close, a young blonde swung her sword down in a vicious arc as metal clashed with metal with the opposing raven haired older male. The blonde was clearly athletic, her already widespread fans knowing to expect the best from any performance she was the lead role in.

She stood out to one individual; his hair stained an unnatural lime green, his clothing clearly not store bought. Those closest to the strange man only glanced him once before ignoring him completely, some even moving seats to be away from the stranger. His smirk shone through as he watched on, showing interest in only one thing.

He admired the young actress like he'd admired no other before. She captivated him since the very first time he glanced her practicing with a sword on the street some months back. Why a girl of fifteen would be practicing with a sword confused him initially. It was why he decided to learn more about the blonde haired, pale skinned, crimson eyed, short girl.

The blonde propelled herself forward, using the blade she held to fly forward through the air, landing behind her opponent and wasted no time in thrusting her sword straight backwards into his unprotected back.

The audience cheered the performance as another actor came forward and checked if the raven haired boy was alive or dead. The new voice echoed through the theatre with the fate of the fallen boy.

Dead.

"Who's next?" The blonde commanded, her voice multiplying in volume due to the microphone that sat near her mouth, hanging from a clip which sat in her ear. The choreographed routine had knocked the clip slightly and as she wiped sweat off her brow those with keen eyes saw the clip readjusted.

More were on the stage, all holding various weapons, but none challenged the girl playing the hero of the production. The applauding crowd gave the performance a round of cheering, a feat not gone unnoticed by those on stage who were already soaking up the attention from the crowd.

The show continued, every scene showing more of the abilities that the young wannabe actors. Mistakes were minimal and the performance was once again a success. Each on the stage dreaming of more than just the theatre career.

She was the star of the show though and she knew it all too well. The blonde youth had already successfully shown her talent from an extremely early age and had perfected everything for a future career as a movie star. A big movie star was the dreams of many, but unlike many she would make it. Confidence drove her, belief in herself and working in theatre until she had passed school.

"You did well tonight Kiara."

Turning, the blonde took off black and silver circlet that sat on her head and wiped her face with a wet cloth which had being handed over.

"I know," her tone came out smug and almost arrogant. Her hand ran through the bangs which fell into her eyes upon the older male who'd spoken ruffled the top.

"How about I take you for dinner then?" he flashed a perfect smile, resting an arm around her shoulders.

"I have plans," she responded, brushing his arm off her and joining the younger crowd of girls which were waiting for her.

A scream of pure terror erupted from the theatre, stopping all joyful conversations. More screams joined the chorus.

Choreographers were first on the scene, followed by those actors who were closest to the drawn curtain whom looked through the curtain curiously at what was happening.

"Call an ambulance!" the shout was given from a strict toned man.

Curiousity grabbed Kiara and she soon exited the stage onto the theatre floor where the crowd parted for her to allow the young star through to view the damage.

A young boy, he couldn't have being no more than seven lay un-breathing on the floor, a pool of blood on the floor and seat where he had fallen from the balcony above.

"KEITH!" the traumatic scream came from a red haired woman who knelt in the pile of blood beside the fallen youngster.

Paramedics arrived on the scene, along with the police who ushered everyone out of the building. Only few remained inside as the paramedics set to work trying to save the boy's life. Those whom did remain were those to be questioned about the incident.

"_It will have to be shut down, the building is unstable, have you seen these records? He hasn't done a thing about it?"_

Kiara listened from a spot she'd hidden in after getting lost in the crowd. Unlike many others who were questioning the incident, it was her who found her way past the police lines and returned to the inside of the building to find out just what would happen.

"_It's a shock this hasn't happened sooner!"_

"_The roof is already beyond repair. That greedy bastard hasn't even thought about the lives of others!"_

"_Let some of the production team inside to clear out. We'll arrest John May-" _

The voices became too distant for the teen to hear anymore and only then did she move from her hiding spot into the now empty theatre.

"Shutting down…" her voice was soft as she spoke in shock. Her eyes glanced down at the clothes she wore from that nights production.

A loud thud from the backstage area caught her attention quickly. From the words of the police, apparently the whole building could collapse at any moment. Was it wise for them to say they'd let the production team back inside?

Biting the inside of her lip she rushed backstage to see who else was in the building, intent on getting them out before anything else close to death happened.

"Get out!" she shouted as she slid to a stop, her hands instantly going to her mouth as she let an ear piercing scream out at the sight.

A flash of green caught her eye before her scream was silenced and she found her breath knocked out of her when she was pinned to the closest wall by her neck, staring at a stranger she'd seen hanging around the theatre before.

Homeless person?

"Kiara Darcy," the man mused, a grin plastered across his face. "Well, not the way I wanted you to meet me, but a meeting all the same!"

His hand loosed from her neck, but he did not bother to step away from the young blonde. She didn't hesitate once, unlike some idiots who may be helpless in a situation such as this, in her opinion she was well prepared. Her performance sword was drawn instantly and bought up to his chest level – her eye level.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded, her tone bitter towards to man who'd knocked out the one who'd earlier asked her for dinner. Even from the briefest of glimpses at the sight, she could see the blood oozing from a small cut on the top of the mans arm.

"Your blade is blunt," the man spoke matter-of-factly, laughing instantly and knocking the blade away. "I only took a drink to keep me going love."

"A drink? Are you fucking insane? What do you think you are some kind of vampire or something?" Kiara showed no fear in front of the man. Her eyes showed slight pity in fact, she wondered if he'd escaped from a nuthouse or something similar.

"Think? I know I'm some kind of vampire."

"You're mental," she stated, her sword returning to its previous position. "A sword that is blunt may still cause damage, though the damage is more painful. Leave now or I will alert the police which surround this building."

"Little girls shouldn't underestimate my kind," the man warned, his breath having the smell of blood and filth mixed together.

Not a second had passed after her nose turned up at the stench of the man and her breath was knocked from her lungs, her position changing to the wall at the opposite end of the stage. Her sword lay lifeless at her previous position. Logic as her mind was, she found no explanation to just how she had moved so fast. Her most logical explanation was that he'd knocked her out and then she'd awoken at this point.

"W-what are you really?" her words faltered, and her crimson eyes met his dull green orbs, a much darker shade than that of his hair. She cursed how her words had come out, that slight faltered at the start showing weakness to the man. Her breathlessness at the change in position was what she blamed. Fear would not driver her, she _would _survive this.

"Vancha March," the man identified himself, misinterpreting her question possibly. "Vampire Prince."

A smirk lit up the younger girls face, her thoughts straying to mental illnesses regarding the man. For one, any prince would never dress as he did, not would he smell as Vancha did. "You do not look like a prince."

"Well I'm one of the more traditional princes," Vancha winked, his voice rather loud and was without echo in the empty theatre. "There are four of us at current, me, Mika, Arrow and Paris. Naturally I beat them all on looks." Again a wink accompanied the end of his words.

Coughing in embarrassment, Kiara's eyes ran over the one claiming to be some vampire of royal standings. In her eye he was scruffy, dirty and smelly. Those three things alone hid any possibly good looks of the man, he must have being at least ten years her senior. She was not one to judge though.

"How old are you then?" Kiara questioned, her voice laced with curiosity about the mysterious Vancha. "And when will you be king?" she added, not wanting to sound too curious about him.

"I'm about 200 Vamparic years, fi you work it out in human years probably about 27. Why? Thinking of dating?" the wink he added only irked the younger girl. His opinion of himself was a high one, possibly even as high of how she thought of herself.

"No," her response was a lot colder as she tore her eyes away from Vancha. "What did you do to Wayne? If you hurt him so help me I'll-"

"You'll what?" he interrupted her, his own tone matching her own, completely different from the conversational tone he'd used earlier. A star was drawn from a sash he wore diagonally across his torso and showed a menacing smirk. "Believe when I say you couldn't do anything."

The effect should have drawn some fear out of the blonde beauty, however not even a flinch came. Vancha upped the anti as he demonstrated just how sharp the shuriken he held was. Placing the cold metal to her cheek he lightly drew the star across her cheek. Instantly blood oozed from the not-so-deep scratch but still no fear lay within her eyes.

Vancha had never come across a human who showed no fear of his actions when he wanted to draw some fear from them. Her attitude was greater than he'd first predicted from her, even so he expected she was fearful but hid it rather well. A cocky smirk lit up his face to which he got the response of narrowed eyes.

"I don't think you understand the situation you're in girl. I could kill you in seconds if I wanted to," again his tone was serious as he matched her narrowed eyes.

"Curious you are, but I know if you wanted to kill me you'd have done so already. Even serial killers such as Jack the Ripper did not speak with his victims, only raped and murdered them. You will do neither," her words were spoken with a lot of faith in what she believed. She was right though, and Vancha knew it. "Prove it."

"Prove it?" Vancha echoed her words.

"Well if you are a 'vampire' then you can turn into a bat ri-"

Before her words were finished Vancha broke down laughing as if she'd told the funniest joke on the planet. "Fucking idiot!" he roared with laughter, only causing her brows to furrow at the response she got. "How the hell can something as big as me turn into something so small?"

A tint of red hit the girls face. She shifted uncomfortably whilst Vancha stopped his fit of laughter.

"What can you do then?" she challenged.

Vancha's expression changed and it was Kiara's belief that he was _waiting _for her to challenge his words of his vampirism. He didn't waste much time in showing off his speed, opening the heavy theatre curtains in the blink of an eye, their weight no more than moving a feather he made it seem. Kiara quickly lost where he was, until a laugh echoed around the theatre and she looked up to where he clung to the ceiling.

Vancha dropped down and the natural reaction to run forward to try and help made Vancha chuckle when he landed with a loud thud on the floor of the theatre before returning to her with the same unique speed he'd used when she'd opened the challenge. The breeze of him stopping in front of her caused her hair to blow lightly behind her.

He'd not finished there though and he ripped up a few chairs and threw them to the balcony up top. A feat no mere man could accomplish. Through all his efforts he didn't even break a sweat.

"Not convinced," her words showed a clear lack of being impressed and she began walking away.

Vancha stopped her, appearing before her eyes with the same speed.

"Do you honestly think…do you honestly believe you're going to walk out of here with the truth of knowing humans are not top dogs of the food chain?"

"Yes."

"Wrong," again she lost sight of Vancha, but the loud bangs from around the theatre drew her eyes to what was happening. All around chairs were ripped up and stacked at the doors, preventing any exit but a few. Those few left open, the first were the balcony exits. No chance of getting to them. The last Vancha now blocked the exit to with a smirk on his confident face.

"What do you want!" finally, the crack Vancha was waiting for, her composure lost and some fear appeared in her voice.

"I know exactly what I want," Vancha's grin was frightful this time. "I want someone who doesn't need instruction of fighting or taking care of themselves. I want who knows exactly how to fight and survive. I want what I never thought I would want. I want an assistant, a pretty, likeable assistant. I want an assistant that all others will want as their own. I want you." Only now did his grin vanish and turn into a smirk, his finger pointing directly at Kiara.

"You're mental!" she accused again, hesitantly taking a step away from the vampire.

"I'm Vancha," he corrected with a wave of his finger. "What have you got left after this event? This place is closing down and you'll be just a normal teenager with a normal life, dreams starting to become shattered."

"Friends! Family! A future!"

"I could give you a new future. I know what you seek Kiara Darcy. I've watched you for a very long time now and I can give you what you seek," his words again were full of confidence.

"Watching me?"

"Well you know, it gets bloody lonely travelling and going about business alone. I want a companion. I've been looking for quite a long time by vampire standards for the right guy. Then you caught my eye. A bit young sure, and a girl but something drew me to you," he paused in thought for a little bit. "Wanna join me?"

"You're insane," Kiara accused again instantly, though now her tone was filled with doubt at her own words. Everything he said he backed up with evidence, to the point of which she _believed _what he was saying.

"Well I'll make the options clear to you. Either come with me or I'll just kill you now, don't normally kill humans but can't have you running about knowing names and such can I?"

"Vampires don't exist."

Vancha's smirk was back at her own doubt. Upon first meeting she was so sure of herself, so sure of everything that surrounded her. The tables had turned completely now and she seemed a different person in her spoke words, Even her expression and how she now held herself showed her doubt, but also the spark of wanting to know more. The spark which Vancha knew would swing her to joining him.

"You should start believing me love."

"Look I use to believe things like this existed. I was younger and much easy to succumb to myths and legends. That's all they are, that's all they _have _to be."

"In books yes, I am the real deal. Join me and you'll learn all the truths," his hand was held out in the offer. He would say no more and allow her own mind to make the choice.

He knew the answer she'd give before she even knew it herself. Vancha wouldn't have given his identity to her without knowing already that she'd be joining him. For who could really resist the charming vampire prince? In his opinion, nobody. Nobody at all.


	2. Chapter One: Assistant

**Chapter 1: Assistant**

Banging on one of the theatre doors alerted both Vancha and Kiara to and intrusion from the outside. Time had ticked by slowly, yet Vancha never took back his offer or removed his hand as he awaited the decision from the blonde.

"We're running out of time," Vancha broke the silence and awoke the young girls thoughts.

She chewed her lip carefully, her mind had being made up some time ago, yet she was running everything through her mind before she gave Vancha her choice. It seemed fate was against her though and time indeed was running out for her final decision which would mark the rest of her life.

Without any second thoughts, she outstretched her right hand to take Vancha's. The second the movement was made, Vancha's hand move, each of his fingernails cutting into the fingertips of her right hand.

"What the fuck dude!" her yell echoed around the theatre and the banging stopped as her voice was heard to those trying to enter.

"Good blood," Vancha commented, only then did she realise he wouldn't give her any answer to what he'd done. She cradled her hand, looking over the cuts. She had no doubt her fingers would be scarred.

Vancha cut his own fingers on each of his hands, showing the tips where the blood oozed out. He took her left hand and made a cut in the other fingers and thumb, taking more care this time. Only a low hiss emitted from her throat this time. She'd tried to hide the sound, but to Vancha's hearing it was impossible to hide.

"For you to travel with me, I'll need to turn you into a vampire," his explanation came. "No. Half-vampire," he corrected himself, holding his hands up and instructing Kiara to do the same.

Having nothing but instinct to go on, she knew what Vancha wanted, otherwise there would have being no need for the cuts. She pressed her cut fingers against his own, partially shocking the vampire at her abruptness and fearless reaction to the matter. With no prior knowledge, she'd allowed her instincts to drive her.

She felt the blood from herself leave her and blood from the vampire enter her system. She would have pulled away at the flowing sensation she felt under her skin, she nearly did, but one look at Vancha and she held her place. There was a second instant Kiara almost pulled back, Vancha read it though and pushed his hands harder against hers and her breathing became sharp at the stabbing of her heart at the transfer of blood in her own body.

Blood began dripping from her lip when the pain inside her heart subsided, only that blood was from her own action of biting her lip against the pain she felt inside. All the pain eventually went and the contact continued until Vancha felt enough time had passed and pulled away, licking each of his fingertips in turn. He took her hands and ran his tongue over each of her fingers.

She watched as the cuts all healed on their own accord and a tiny scar was left on each of her fingertips. A question was rising in her throat but before she could voice it, Vancha's tongue ran across her cheek.

"What!"

"Healing the cut," Vancha explained himself.

Only then was it she remembered the earlier incident with the shuriken he'd cut her cheek with. There was one more thing that needed healing though and she laughed and pointed to her cut lip.

"This one will heal on its own alright?" she demanded, not wanting to think of the older man trying to heal that.

Her words went ignored though and he put a finger in his mouth before pressing it to her bleeding lip. The taste of blood in her mouth soon vanished after Vancha's touch.

"Only full vampires can heal with their spit," Vancha explained, looking towards the balcony where a door had just opened. Using the same speed he'd used earlier, the curtains to the stage were drawn. "We must leave, I'll explain when we are free of humans."

"Whose there!" an unfamiliar voice roared.

"On my back," Vancha turned, allowing the newly blooded half-vampire to climb onto his back. He moved fast, but not as fast as he'd moved earlier as he manoeuvred through the building and onto the streets outside. "We'll flit shortly."

"Flit?" Kiara questioned, but her question was either unheard or ignored as Vancha took off, his speed becoming faster until finally her question was answered by what was happening around her. Their speed was so great that the surroundings slipped by in a blur of colour, nothing 100% distinguishable. The experience wasn't one she could say she'd really think of experiencing.

The world passed by silently under their feet, from cities to woodland to open farmland. Vancha focussing on their destination, whilst Kiara sticking to her thoughts on the events of the day. So many small factors added up to the moment of her meeting with Vancha. Even the smallest change could have stopped the meeting.

Evetually the scenery around changed from colour to the blue of the sky and a rocky terrain. Only then did Vancha's speed slow until he stopped completely, his breathing heavy.

"We stay here?" Kiara asked doubtfully. The place was just barren, the only clue that life was around here the green of woods not too far from where Vancha had come to a stop. The light from the moon and stars above gave enough light to the area for her new vamparic eyes to see by.

Vancha nodded, stretching his muscles and resting against a stone wall, a hollowed out opening not far from where the vampire now sat.

"One hour and twenty-three minutes and the sun will rise," Vancha stated matter-of-factly. "I should begin an explanation."

His explanation was of vampires and the world they live in, completely cut off from the human world, rarely making an appearance in front of humans. A lot of Vancha's explanation was about survival and blood to which Kiara listened intently.

"I'll be leaving you for the day but I can start teaching you and training you tonight, I suggest getting some sleep and sharpening that," Vancha pointed to the blunt sword which Kiara carried from the performance.

Having not changed from her theatre clothes, she was stuck wearing the thigh high black boots with silver trim down the outer sides and the top, the matching dress of black and silver which ended as her boots began, the dress fixing to a collar she wore around her neck, finally a long, short sleeved jacket of black and silver finished the attire, the scabbard which the blunt sword sat in tying around her middle below the jacket. The only thing missing was the circlet that should have sat on top of her head.

"Good day!" Vancha retreated into the cave, leaving Kiara to do exactly had Vancha had instructed.

According to Vancha, a vampire had to eat normal food, though she'd learned from the vampire already that he only ate his meat raw and only drank water, blood and cow's milk. He called himself a traditionalist, sticking to how a vampire's life should be lived. His clothes hadn't being explained, though Kiara was confident in her opinion that he only wore things he'd made himself. If his choice of weapon was anything to go by, it was a similar story with the shuriken he carried.

Vancha really hadn't explained what she was getting herself into before she agreed to this, though having learn some minimal information from Vancha, she decided her decision had being a good one. Being a vampire of good standings seemed to be a great deal to the vampires that were part of the clan. Something which he'd emphasized greatly on the young half-vampire. Being young and also being a female she'd have to prove herself far more than others who would gain respect at a faster rate.

She could still walk in sunlight, it was only full vampire's that could not, though Vancha had said he still walked in the sunlight, though he'd only gave me brief details of it. Something about a man named Desmond and making vampires too strong so tainted their blood. Vancha had passed the subject pretty quickly, stating it would be a story for another time.

Sitting outside the cave and watching the sunrise, the youngster picked up a stone and drew her sword, doing as Vancha asked and spent from sunrise until the sun was at its highest arch sharpening the blade.

* * *

><p>Waking from the deep sleep, the smell of cooked meat infiltrated Vancha's senses, Curiously he walked out the cave he'd been sleeping rough in to see the skin of a few rabbits tossed to the side and some meet cooking on burning branches, hanging from a metal that made Vancha question just where the young half-vampire had acquired metal from in such an area.<p>

"My bra," she answered the questioning stare about the hooks she'd fashioned.

He had to laugh at her solution to a problem. He also noted she'd kept raw meat shopped into thin slithers sat on a smooth rock. Kiara followed his eyes to the raw meat she'd left out for the strict vampire. She gestured for him to eat the raw meat whilst she prepared the cooked food.

"How did you manage all this? You know I had stocks of meat," Vancha stated, gesturing to inside the cave. "Have you even slept?"

"I had to test out the sharpness," she explained, drawing her sword from its hilt slightly. "It's an antique, I was allowed to borrow it for the show after the edges were blunted more. It's quite sharp now. As for sleep I slept after sharpening my sword, your quite the heavy sleeper you know and you make a good head rest."

Vancha laughed, picking up a slice of the meat and chewing into it. A generous amount of blood slipped from the corner of his mouth as he ate, holding quite some admiration at his assistant. Not once had he doubted the girl when he'd being watching her but only now did he gain more understanding that she was more than capable.

"How did you learn to do all this?" he questioned.

"Well truthfully, I don't know how to cook. The fire is from a lighter which I have and the kills, that was just instinct I guess. They're not that hard to prepare, I'm not really the squeamish type," her answer was an honest one. "Anyway I've being meaning to ask. Eventually I'll need a change of clothes, these are good enough and don't limit movement but do I have to make my own as well?"

Vancha wasn't one for manors, Kiara noted, when he turned to her with his mouth full and began an explanation that many saw Vancha as an extremist amongst the vampire clan. She took interest as she removed the food off the fire and began eating the food she'd prepared for herself.

Kiara grimaced at the taste, mentally noting, she wouldn't bother to try and cook rabbit again. The meat was chewy and didn't sit well in her mouth. Silently she cursed her mother for not teaching her how to cook.

"What about the shuriken then? Don't you use a sword?" Kiara had many questions for Vancha, though if Vancha's age was anything to go by, she could ask them all eventually and more on top. It seemed strange to her due to their previous conversation. Vancha had put a lot of emphasis on her weapon and how she should handle it with utter perfection, yet Vancha only had the throwing stars.

"I have my hands, that's enough for anybody," Vancha grinned, though his expression changed when his assistant didn't ridicule or laugh about his own choice of weapon. "You don't find that strange?"

"Personally no, after all if you're disarmed you'd only have your own body parts to rely on. I've been in many fist fights myself with people from school, had the cane a few times over fighting," the young girl laughed, though Vancha didn't quite understand what this 'cane' was that she spoke of. She saw the confusion in his eyes and offered a smile.

"The cane is a form of discipline. If we're naughty in school we get hit with the cane," the assistant explained, and pointed to a bruise on the top of her arm. "That's from the cane. Could you teach me how to fight properly then?"

"That is what I am here for," Vancha reached a hand forward and tucked one of the longer parts of her bangs before her ear and smiled. "You'll be a vampire of good standings, that of course will fall down to what I think will be planned of you."

"Planned?" Kiara questioned him, finishing off her food as quickly as she possibly could, wanting to remove the bad taste from her mouth from the waters of a nearby running stream. She knew why Vancha chose this place as a resting place. Open space and everything needed to survive life out in the wilds.

"There is a law, which even us Princes are held by. I couldn't stop myself from blooding you though, but the rule states we can't blood children, you're still too young according to our laws," Vancha explained, only to receive a hard glare from his assistant.

"I'm not a child Vancha. True I didn't know earlier what I was getting myself into," her smirk flared up as she paused and stared at the vampire Prince meaningfully. "You were right about me though wasn't you? You said you understood what I wanted. So you must have known I wouldn't turn this opportunity down. I suppose thanks are in order for this whole ordeal."

"You talk like we've known each other a long time," Vancha's grin was never far off, but a seriousness loomed over also. "Naturally I find blooding you was in my highest interests, you'll have to convince the other Princes that though. Plus I wish for you to take these things called the Trials of Initiation."

"Which are?" Kiara questioned, in her opinion, whatever it was didn't sound too bad, in fact she was curious to do these Trials of Initiation.

"You do five task which range from mental to physical ordeals. Each trial is tough and need specific training. Of course you've got the best teacher there is right here," Vancha stood and pointed to himself proudly. "I can tell you more about then when Council is nearer."

"Council?" the assistant repeated curiously.

"It's when the clan meet. Every twelve years we meet at Vampire Mountain and go over clan business."

"Twelve years seems like a little much."

"When you age one human year for every ten that passes, twelve years isn't such a long time at all. Don't look at age in human years, I told you before the sunrise today that you'd age one year for every five did I not?" Vancha questioned and received a nod. "Well look at it in vamparic years then!"

Vancha didn't speak any more, instead he focussed himself on drinking some water from the stream and got straight down to the first business of training. He allowed his assistant to choose where she wanted to develop first. Her choice was combat, it was no huge surprise to Vancha having watched the girl for so long.

With the first weeks passing of becoming a vampires assistant, Kiara found that she only missed her home life for a short period of time. Most of her time was taken up by Vancha's teachings. It became clear to her that Vancha had extremely high expectations of her, expectations which she found herself _needing _to achieve.

Never before had she wanted to prove herself to someone who was her teacher, she'd always rebelled against teachings in the past. With Vancha things were totally different. Kiara found herself most days she awoke sitting and watching the Prince with awe. She'd learned it had taken Vancha over twenty human years to seek out someone he found worthy to become his assistant. Twenty years ago she wasn't even born yet he'd waited until eventually he'd found her.

She learned of Vancha's past during their breaks to regain their breath, and in turn she told him about her short life, though his was far more interesting. His story about a small man named Desmond Tiny interested her greatly. Some meddler with time according to Vancha, and if his story was true then it was he who all vampires should be thankful to for the very existence of the vampires.

A darker side to the creatures of the night were another clan who called themselves the vampaneze. It was rare the two clans met, but when they did it was for fighting mainly and testing oneself against an opponent who could put up an equal fight.

A lot of Vancha's teachings were about blood, it was the most important thing to a vampires survival, without the correct intake of blood one would age a lot faster and drinking the wrong blood was poison a vampire.

For the first year both Vancha and Kiara stayed at the cave which had become the training grounds for the young assistant, though the two travelled to civilisation when it was the need to feed. Vancha made sure it was every two days to replenish the thirst for blood.

In the third year Vancha had come across an acquaintance named Gavner. His interest in Kiara was great and he'd questioned Vancha initially on her blooding. He'd also revealed that she should be proud that Vancha had chose to blood her, after all she'd being the first he blooded and according to Gavner spoke highly of her for a new vampire to the clan.

Time passed fast when there was no expectations to live up to, only to practice to become better than one already was. The lifestyle suited Kiara perfectly, though she did demand that Vancha get her some new clothes as her theatre outfit was getting very worn. He'd eventually submitted and every few months bought something new for his assistant, though a few clothes had to be bought on every trip due to the knack of ripping the items to shreds during training (which she gave Vancha the blame for).

Eventually the time came around for Vancha to take his assistant to Vampire Mountain, a journey which one could not flit to and must make the journey without aid. It had been eleven years since her blooding and her aging hadn't done much good in her opinon. She still hardly looked a day older than when she was originally blooded, the only real improvement was the developed muscles she'd acquired.

Vancha deemed her ready to make the trip and with the decision made to make a move, both vampire and half-vampire took their last drink of blood and set off for Vampire Mountain, though Vancha made it clear they would be meeting with another vampire on the way. Whoever the mysterious vampire was, Kiara was ready to meet whoever Vancha wanted to introduce her to.


	3. Chapter Two: Mika Ver Leth

**Chapter Two: Mika Ver Leth**

The trek to Vampire Mountain was no easy feat, Kiara had being reminded by Vancha, though not once did he doubt her, nor did she complain once. It had being four days since they departed for the mountain and Vancha refused to give any information about who the two were meeting for the journey to the mountain.

Kiara herself had heard her mentor speak highly of so many vampires it was impossible to guess just who it could be. Stories were always told in the vampire community, tales of the past and when meeting with friends, tales of since they were last together were spoken. The very history of the whole clan was kept alive by word alone.

"-and then it was found again by a vampire I have not seen in many years. Since then many have travelled to that icy palace," Vancha finished his most recent tale, his speed increasing as he neared the way station.

"Then you're taking me there," Kiara insisted, stopping suddenly as an unfamiliar smell flared her senses.

Vancha stopped and watched his assistant carefully. He was grinning slightly but hid it from his assistant who was testing the air carefully whilst in thought.

"Come on, you need some blood in your system," Vancha announced, wanting to hear her reaction.

"You go on ahead," she insisted, looking in the direction of some trees nearby. "Someone's watching us, or something."

Vancha smiled at how fast his assistant picked that up. He hadn't expected her senses to be so keen to any possible danger. He didn't want his assistant there on her own to meet the vampire whose support he badly needed in regards to Kiara's blooding.

Before he could do much, a dagger had being drawn from the belt she wore around her waist and with keen accuracy she launched her dagger before Vancha could stop her. The dagger's speed was faster than any human could throw it, ripping through the air like a bullet. The aim was purposely off, her intention to scare not harm.

"I suggest you show yourself or my next will-" her words died in her throat as the smell changed from the tree line to some point behind her.

A sword was drawn as she turned to where the smell now came from. Her senses twitched, her earing pricking to the smallest of sounds, her eyes glancing around the area the smell came from. Vampaneze maybe? She tested the stench on the air, blood was definitely a familiar scent that was there, also a herbal smell, though one of dirt also.

Though silent, the only sound that of the wind interfering with the fallen leafs, blowing more leafs off them. The enemy had no chance to hide now that the vampires were onto him, well the assistant onto him. Vancha stood with amusement plastered on his face.

Loosing another dagger, Kiara aimed truly to the point of which the smell was strongest. Narrowing in on the sight she loosed the second dagger, her sword drawn ready for an upcoming fight.

"Well she is impressive Vancha," an eerie cold voice stated, walking out of where he stood. "I had not expected such sharp senses from one so young and without experience."

Kiara got her first look at the muscular man who knew her companion. His hair was a shiny black, shiny from grease or its natural shine, she couldn't tell. His very appearance matched his voice. Whoever this vampire was, he seemed the intimidating type. A smirk which now matched Vancha's smirk identically graced her lips as she stared at the newcomer. She had no doubt this was the person she was meeting.

"Your aim matches your masters," the vampire complimented, his eagle like dark eyes staring straight into the young assistants, possibly trying to intimidate her. He spoke as if it wasn't at all a compliment though.

"Your stench was not going to go unmissed," Kiara responded, not wanting to back down to the vampire. Vancha had allowed her to do what she had to, and this Vampire had stayed out of sight until she'd acted, therefore in her mind this was some sort of test from Vancha. She took her daggers out his hand and returned them to their rightful place.

"You'd be surprised how many vampires do not rely on their smell," the vampire stated, turning his eyes off the girl and over to where Vancha stood grinning. "You blooded a youth."

"And I stand by that choice, haven't seen a better assistant in a long time," Vancha's grin never slipped from his face even as he spoke. He had trust in his assistant, even if the other vampire did not. "You'll soon see why I blooded her Mika."

"Shit," Kiara muttered the curse, her curses a direct result nowadays of how Vancha spoke, a lot of his ways had rubbed off on his assistant. "Mika Ver Leth. I spoke out of line, my apologies." Her glare faced to Vancha, _he _could have warned her she'd be meeting with another Prince. Her first words were of him smelling. What a good first impression to another Vampire Prince, Vancha could take and gladly took most insult, though she didn't know if any of the other Princes were so lenient.

"Vancha's spoken highly of you," Kiara bowed her head in respect to the eagle-eyed Prince. "I apologise we didn't meet where my master wasn't testing my senses where I'd have known just whom we were meeting with."

Mika's stern expression didn't change, but Vancha gave a short laugh at the glare his assistant threw his way. Though she tried to understand what thoughts Mika could possibly be thinking, she couldn't read the Prince at all, though she saw initially he possibly didn't think much of her at all.

"What made you blood her?" Mika wanted to know more from Vancha.

Mika's ignorance to herself irked the young half-vampire, he was judging her due to her age alone, something she didn't take too kindly to at all. It would be wrong to speak out of line to a Prince, but her own respect for herself was too overwhelming. Before Vancha could say anything about her, she herself spoke up.

"With all due respect _sire_, it is wrong to judge someone on sex and age alone is it not? Clearly Vancha saw the perfection in me and I don't have a doubt you'll see it soon," the confidence she spoke with stunned Mika for a brief second, though his expression remained unchanging.

"She's like you," Mika commented to Vancha, his eyes leaving the teen.

"She has a name," Kiara responded, eyes narrowing.

"He's like it with everybody," Vancha smiled, resting a hand on his assistants shoulder. "I'll have her take the Trials during council."

"You'll put her through for the Trials so early?" Mika's voice betrayed his unchanging features. "Even I trained for a full fifty years before I took the trials. Admitting your assistant to them with such little training and without even being a full vampire yet, are you being wise or foolish?"

"Many half-vampires have taken them and come out brilliantly. She knows she doesn't have to do them. I am not even going to put her forward to them, I don't have to, but Kiara has already made it clear she wants to do them and prove to herself overall that she's suitable of being my assistant," Vancha explained as best he could.

"Suitable?" Mika's question turned to the blonde whose eyes had yet to leave the Prince.

"Words alone are never proof enough that you're capable of doing everything you wish to. Vancha blooded me after watching me for a lengthy period of time, he believes he blooded the right person to accompany him. Again those are words and I have yet to prove to him that I can be everything he expects," she explained, allowing her words to sink into Mika's mind. "Though of course I know I'm very much suitable of being a vampire of excellent standings and suitable to be at Vancha's side. I'll prove it when I complete the Trials of Initiation without so much of a scratch."

Mika didn't question the half-vampire further, instead his attention turned fully on Vancha as stories passed between the two of what both had being doing since the last they saw one another. Mika commented a number of times how Vancha's mannerisms had not changed, a point which had being picked up on when the sun rose and Vancha (after biting his toe-nails off) shed his clothing and took out into the sunlight.

Silence had grown between Mika and Kiara at Vancha's departure, a silence in which the two stared one another down with unblinking eyes, a silent battle between the two in the early morning, the sunlight barely striking where the two sat below the tree canopy.

The battle remained until a red skinned Vancha returned from his current battle with the sun. Silently, both half-vampire and vampire conceded a draw and deer-skin blankets were drawn over the full vampires for rest during the day.

* * *

><p>Four weeks had passed since the initial meeting between Mika and Kiara and, as Vancha predicted, Mika had indeed warmed to his assistant, so much so that he'd cracked a very rare smile. It came four weeks into the start of the journey, by the vampires own law no aid must be given on the journey, and with Vancha that was a lot more extreme than it was for most other vampires. Even Mika had shown some annoyance at Vancha's ways.<p>

They'd hit snow, along with the familiar light which begun just before the sun rose. The curvature of the Earth was visible in the flat snowy landscape, though that was bad news for both the Princes. For miles around there was no shelter and in the barren landscape nothing to make a shelter from. Whilst the older vampires argued about the path they'd chosen to Vampire Mountain, neither had noticed the youngest vampire dragged her sword through the deep snow.

"What are you doing?" Vancha questioned his assistant, finally taking notice in the blocks of snow she was cutting out of the ground beneath them.

"Making shelter," she responded, lifting one of the blocks she'd cut out.

It was clear neither vampire had come across what she was doing, following her example Vancha cut a block out of the snow to help her, but upon lifting the block it crumbled in his hands, much to the humour of his assistant.

"You can only use snow which is packed together tightly," she laughed at the man she'd grew to love as a friend more than a mentor.

With the vampire blood running through her veins, the final top block was put on the shelter just as the sun rose. Vancha and Mika didn't help in the end, she refused both their aid as (in her eyes) they'd be more of a hindrance on building the snow structure.

"Are you sure this is stable?" Mika questioned, doubting the structure which the youngest had already crawled into.

"It's either this or brave the sun, which may I remind you will reflect off the snow and make it feel worse," her voice was muffled from inside.

Vancha and Mika shared a glance, but both conceded defeat and crawled into the relatively warm inside of the snow house. The structure offered more than just protection from the sunlight, it sheltered the trio from the elements outside (something Vancha wasn't keen on originally). He saw sense in what his assistant had done for the older vampires though and thus the teasing of Mika began.

"Go to sleep," Kiara suggested, getting tired of Vancha teasing his fellow Prince about him offering his thanks to his assistant and giving her the rare smile so few had seen.

Vancha winked and lay down, within a few seconds the familiar snoring from the vampire filled the igloo.

"How does he get to sleep so fast?" Kiara questioned, staring at the sleeping vampire with awe.

"He always has, good day Kiara," Mika nodded before laying down as well for sleep to consume them.

It wasn't long after that Kiara too rested her head on Vancha's exposed chest and let sleep consume her, not entirely safe her structure would hold, but of course she wouldn't tell Mika or Vancha that.

When the sunset and the vampires rose from their slumber, Kiara let out a sigh of relief that she had not let both vampires down and the structure had indeed held.

"How long until we're there?" Kiara questioned, removing the block of snow which blocked up the entrance and leaving the safety of the igloo.

"We'll be at the lower tunnels by sunrise," Mika was the one to speak, emerging outside, shielding his eyes against the last light of day.

"Sooner than that," Vancha grinned, hooking an arm around his assistant's shoulder. "I'd say we'll be at the halls by sunrise."

"He said we'll be there _by _sunrise," the smirk graced her features as she stuck up for the raven haired vampire.

Vancha didn't respond, just started walking away, probably annoyed somewhat at being put in his place by his younger assistant. He'd done that many times since their first meeting and Kiara knew from experience he'd come round in a few hours.

Both Mika and Vancha were correct though, the sun hadn't even begun to rise when the three vampires reached the lower tunnels of Vampire Mountain. She could see the change in Vancha and Mika, Mika especially when he reached the tunnels.

The pace changed in both vampires, though it was unnoticeable at first, it soon became clear the deeper into the mountain they got. Kiara had learned quite early on that it was a Prince named Arrow who would be missing out on council this year, which meant the oldest vampire would be in attendance.

"Ready?" Vancha asked his assistant, though he didn't wait for an answer and pushed forward to where a door stood with two weapon wielding vampires stood.

The trek was over and the time for council was to begin.


	4. Chapter Three: Vampire Mountain

**Chapter Three: Vampire Mountain**

Those who stood at the gate were dressed fully in green, their weapons held ready for trouble and it made the young assistant wonder just what was expected here. She decided she'd ask Vancha about it at a later time, though she knew he had Prince duties to attend to whilst he was here. Vancha had promised here that they would be plenty to do in his absence though.

"Vancha March, come to seek Council," Vancha explained himself to the guards.

"Mika Ver Leth, come to seek Council," Mika repeated the message.

It took a nudge from Vancha for Kiara to open her mouth to speak. "Kiara Darcy, Come to seek Council," she repeated the message of the other two.

"Vancha March and Mika Ver Leth and recognised by the gate. Kiara Darcy however is not," one of the guards repeated back. The assistant cocked her head slightly in confusion. Not recognised? They were questioning a Prince?

"She's my assistant," Vancha explained. "I vouch for her."

"Then Kiara Darcy is recognised by the gate," the same guard spoke, pushing the door opened to allow the three vampires through the doors and into a new corridor.

Vancha took the lead, leading both Mika and Kiara through some corridors which had a slight incline to them. One hall on passing had a large number of vampires inside, set about in groups, not one vampire was alone and the conversations were friendly and loud.

"We'll be here after showering," Mika explained, stopping Vancha before he could go into the hall.

The mere word 'shower' seemed to have Vancha looking for a way out. It was common knowledge that Vancha had hardly any manors, wasn't clean and preferred the way he was. It amused both his assistant and the eagle-eyed Prince that Vancha's attitude took a sudden turn and he grew rather quiet.

Mika took the lead, making sure Vancha was following. It was impossible to miss the amusement which danced in Mika's usual cold eyes. He was loving being able to get one over on Vancha and Kiara began to wonder if Vancha had knocked Mika at some point before and Mika wanted pay back.

The 'shower' in vampire terms was a cavern with natural waterfalls in it. All it took was one look and Kiara wanted out, she knew from experience of washing in the northern most rivers of the world that the water would be cold. That wasn't the shock she was ready for though. Though in the human world, if she were still human, Kiara may have settled down and started a family of her own, she could possibly even be married. Never have the girl seen the secrets which males hid away.

Her embarrassment was quickly observed by Vancha, he smirked and threw himself under the cascading water, submerging and hiding himself from view, much to the thanks of his red faced assistant. Mika too was amused at the embarrassed assistant.

"Your assistant lacks one thing all vampires have!" Mika yelled over the roar of the 'showers.'

Kiara ignored him and submerged herself under the shower. If she was tired before, the waterfall was more than enough to wake her up. The cold hit her limbs with more force than she'd being aware off.

"What's that!" Vancha shouted back.

"She's embarrassed over seeing people naked! I've yet to see a vampire to this day who is embarrassed over it!"

Puffing her cheeks out, Kiara tried to focus on the roar of the waterfall over her laughing mentor, to little avail, the vampire blood in her veins heightened all her senses which meant she could hear Vancha from probably outside the cavern.

Vancha was the first to finish, and to stop his assistant more embarrassment he covered himself in towels quickly, making Mika do the same once he'd done.

"I've got you a few towels!" Vancha yelled, watching his assistant carefully. Her embarrassment hadn't ended, he could tell by how timid she acted. The first time he'd seen her act in such away.

Not allowing the vampires any view of her naked form, she snatched the towel and hid herself quickly. Vancha and Mika shared a glance before yet again Vancha started laughing.

"Vampires keep secrets from nobody," Mika commented and for the second time he offered the young half-vampire a smile. Something that didn't go unnoticed by Vancha March, though the Prince said nothing to his fellow Prince.

"I have a gift for you anyway," Vancha went to his belongings, drying quickly and dressing. He held out a package wrapped in vines. Mika watched on with keen interest when Vancha gave the package over to his assistant.

"That's Evanna's work," Mika pointed out.

"Yep. I had Lady Evanna replicate something to a better design which I know Kiara is fond of," Vancha explained.

Kiara stared at the package, drying herself with a second towel. It had being a few years ago that Vancha took Kiara to see the Lady of the Wilds, though there had being little purpose for the visit at the time. Having a guess, Kiara began to wonder if Vancha had done to visit to have something prepared ready for Council.

Unwrapping the vines which held some large leafs around the parcel, she had to smile when she realised what Vancha had done.

"You idiot," Kiara laughed, pulling out an exact replica of what she wore on the very first day she was blooded. The design on it more elaborate than previously, though the silver had being replaced with strands of white in the style which Kiara could identify instantly with Evanna for it held the feeling of nature within its designs. The same dress, similar short sleeved jacket, only this time it had a slightly higher collar, even the same boots.

There were other items also, a new scabbard for her sword and daggers, the same design as the outfit, only made from strong leather. Fingerless gloves also which travelled up to above her elbow, leaving only three inches of skin between the jacket sleeve beginning and the glove ending. Lastly there was a black ribbon with a note attached.

'_I advise cutting your hair or tying it. You don't want to be blinded in combat.'_

She smiled at the note, her eyes turning to Vancha and Mika.

"Turn around," she commanded, crossing her arms. Though she had no right to command her mentor and Mika, both Princes allowed her the privacy she wanted and both turned.

Once dressed, she took out her sword and daggers and put them in the new scabbard, allowing Vancha and Mika to now turn.

"Well, your assistant has style," Mika again let off a smile.

"Too right," she gave some practice moves in the new clothing, one thing becoming clear. They were a lot lighter and more manoeuvrable than what she'd wore when first becoming a half-vampire. What material they were made out of was unknown to her, though the improvement was a good one. Evanna had even put some black shorts in the parcel for her.

Mika gave the youngest a rough shove forward, the push enough to send her out the room. Vancha again took the lead, probably wanted to get as far away from the hall.

"The Hall of Perta Vin-Grahl," Mika explained the name of the cleaning hall, taking a leisurely place beside Kiara. "Rarely used, I think I've seen Vancha use it twice in the time I've been around him and that's almost every council."

"The Hall of Khledon Lurt we're going next. Get some food and drink down us," Vancha waited until Mika and Kiara was by his side. "Will make for _interesting_ stories I'm sure."

The way Vancha spoke made Kiara look between the two Princes, though Mika was as clueless to what Vancha was planning as his assistant. Only time would tell.

The hall of Khledon Lurt was the first hall the vampires had passed and upon the arrival of the three, those closest offered the Princes a 'hello Sire' or similar greeting. Vancha lead the trio to empty places on one of the long tables within the hall.

Only a few seconds had passed before bread rolls and jugs of ale and water were places where the three sat. Around two minutes passed and a bowl of steaming hot broth was placed at each of the vampires places.

"There's a wing," Kiara muttered, fingering the wing that floated inside the bowl. She deduced that it was from a bat pretty quickly, but a stern look from Vancha and she'd dipped a bread roll in and was eating along with the other two vampires.

"I thought you only ate raw?" Kiara questioned, rather enjoying the warm food. After days with eating only cold or raw meat it was nice to sit down with a hot meal.

"Well I can't turn down a welcoming feast at Council can I?" Vancha winked.

"You turn mine down," she muttered, biting viciously into the bread roll which she had soaking in the surprisingly tasty broth.

"Down to business," Mika stopped the argument between the two which was about to break out. He'd heard how long the arguments could go on between Vancha and his assistant on the trail to vampire mountain and wasn't about to bear witness to one at the start of council. "Though I will say I can see why you blooded Kiara, you know you shouldn't have. It's a harsh enough life for males, but for females," Mika repeated what he'd stated on the trail a few times.

"Mika I'd appreciate if you didn't hold my gender against me. I'll prove to you I'll be a vampire of the finest standards!"

"Vampiress," Vancha muttered, but before a reply could be said another joined them, standing behind Kiara, both Princes looked up instantly at the newcomer.

"Well said," Kiara turned to the new voice, another female vampire. "Prince or not, you have no right to hold somebodies gender against them Sire," she bowed her head respectively.

"Ah!" Vancha grinned, "Arra Sails, my assistant Kiara Darcy."

"So the rumours are indeed true," Arra took a seat beside the younger female. Another round of the broth was offered at her arrival and the four of us greedily accepted.

"Rumours?" Vancha asked, taking one of the jugs and pouring liquid down his throat, wetting himself in the process. Naturally it was water for Vancha.

"Last council Gavner started them. Said you'd taken on an assistant finally. Nobody believed him at first. He said you'd taken on someone who wasn't of age and a girl at that. Quite a few tried to seek you out, myself included," Arra explained.

"A lot did," Kiara offered her part to the conversation. "Remember when Horsta met us?"

"I'd be surprised if he shows his face this Council!" Vancha roared, banging his fist onto the table as he laughed, only Kiara joined in the laughter, the other awaited an explanation patiently. "He made the wrong choice of saying about her height, touchy subject for her actually. She challenged him and he lost."

"Told you I was the best," the young half-vampire voiced to Mika.

It was Arra's turn to roar with laugher, though it possibly wasn't Horsta's defeat which made her laugh, it was rare vampires took pride in others downfall. "We're going to get along just fine. It's about time we had another strong headed girl in our ranks."

Arra sat in her own thoughts as she watched Vancha eat his second bowl of broth, her own broth lying untouched from when it was placed. Whatever troubled her, she wasn't speaking it in front of the Princes. Kiara guessed it had to do with her age.

"Would you like me to show her around whilst you attend to business?" Arra offered.

"I was going to ask Seba, but since I can see you'll be the perfect person to take her you might as well."

"What business?" Kiara questioned carefully.

"Prince stuff," Vancha finished his broth in record time, drinking down the last of it and looking at Mika who'd just stood. "I'll catch up with you in a sec."

"I shall wait before the hall," Mika nodded and walked away.

It was exactly what Vancha was waiting for, anyone could see it as he turned back to his assistant and Arra. His eyes only for Arra at that moment.

"Guess who managed a smile," Vancha had a sinister grin on his face.

"You?" she guessed amusedly, wondering where the conversation was leading.

"Mika," Vancha corrected, holding a finger up and pointing it at his assistant. Arra dropped her bread roll she'd just picked up to begin her second bowl of broth. "He totally wants a mating period with her!"

"Who wouldn't," Kiara smirked, already knowing what the vampires called mating periods. Vancha had explained how vampires partner very early into her vampire life.

"I see why you chose her as your assistant. I wouldn't mind her as my own," Arra was deadly serious and it made pride swell in the younger. "You must introduce her to Larten."

"How can I? It's not like he'll show up to Council again. What did he say when he left? He wanted nothing to do with Clan business again," Vancha seemed a little troubled, but quickly shook it off.

"He'll be back," Arra spoke with such confidence it was hard not to believe her.

"Well I shouldn't hold Mr grouch up longer," Vancha was talking about Mika. "Take care of her," he spoke only to Arra then, his serious toned matched by his eyes. He left before Arra had a chance to respond.

"So you can fight well then?" Arra questioned the girl who was just finishing her bat broth, sweeping her bread around the bowl to catch the last remnants of the broth.

"MIKA VER LETH WANTS A MATING PERIOD WITH MY ASSISTANT!" Vancha roared, making sure the whole hall of packed vampires heard him.

"Who wouldn't!" the assistant in question responded, though her should was not as loud as that of her mentor. Her mind now clicking to Arra's last question before Vancha interrupted with his shout. "I believe I can fight well. I use to get in a lot of fights as a human. I think something like that drew Vancha my way in the first place. When I became Vancha's assistant he helped me get a lot better with no weapon and then with weapons. He said my athletics help a lot."

"Well, you're in my care now, I'll take you to see the Game Halls, and when I find Seba I'll have you a room sorted near to my own. I'll make sure Seba puts a coffin of your-"

"No coffin," Kiara interrupted Arra with a shake of her head. "I'd rather sleep rough."

Arra studied the younger girl carefully, living how Vancha lived had probably given her an advantage over a lot of newer vampires. Her age though Arra couldn't overlook that small detail.

"As you wish, I see you're taking after Vancha in many ways then. Try not to take after his manors…or should I say no manors, I do not think it would suit you," Arra offered a smile.

"I don't plan to. I look up to Vancha a lot, it use to bother me, everything he did use to get on my last nerves. I suppose I've grown use to it and I just see it as normal nowadays. He's a good friend and mentor."

"Seba!" Arra's shout came at the exact time Kiara had finished speaking. The older female waved over a passing vampire dressed in dark red. "Would it be possible to arrange a room for Kiara here, preferable nearby to my own if that is possible?"

"I can do next door," the old looking vampire responded, pushing his red cloak back slightly and taking a seat opposite the female duo, his eyes more focussed on the youngster. "I've heard the rumours the last council. Mika Ver Leth taking an interest as well, that is a big honour." Seba glanced Arra briefly with a smile.

"Were Arra and Mika mating at one point?" Kiara picked up on the smallest of details passed between the two vampires.

"No," Seba shook his head. "The story was a great one though; it was some time ago now also wasn't it? Arra was Mika's assistant back then and y own assistant of the time Larten as very much fond of Arra. Mika wasn't a Prince at this point and we all came to believe that Mika and Larten both wanted to initiate a period of mating with Arra. She chose Larten though. Mika didn't show much care over her choice though and the two remained friends."

"Can you blame him for taking an interest in either of us though?" Kiara gave a wink in a fashion she'd picked up from her own mentor.

"Seba Nile," the oldest vampire introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake with Kiara.

"Kiara Darcy," the younger responded, taking the older vampires hand in a tight grasp exactly as Vancha would when shaking another's hands.

"She's definitely Vancha's," Seba's eyes turned back to Arra and he released the grasp. "Strong grasp, strong handshake."

"I wouldn't know," Arra shrugged, and instantly the younger offered her hand to Arra who ignored it completely.

"Arra only shakes the hands of those she respects. Something not many people can earn," Seba explained and the hand was withdrawn.

"I'll be sure to win it over then," the confidence in the young girls voice was un-miss able. A trait Arra and Seba were unsure came from herself or had being picked up from the ever confident Vancha.

"I will show you to your room then," Seba offered, standing to lead the way. Arra made sure Seba was aware of the coffin situation with Kiara as the trio walked away.


	5. Chapter Four: First Trial

**Chapter Four: First Trial**

It had being a week since Kiara had seen Vancha, but with the Princes absence she'd made a lot of friends with vampires within the clan, though a lot of her time was spent with the female vampire Arra Sails. Arra had introduced the youngster to many vampires, showed her the mountain and in true vampire tradition told her many stories of the past.

Everything was put on hold with the vampires though when the last remaining vampire coming to council turned up. No vampire could calculate exactly how much time had passed when within the mountain, but Vancha had emerged that day from the Hall of Princes and all vampires gathered in one of the larger halls to begin a ceremony that took place every twelve years after the last vampire arrived.

Festival of the Undead was its name and a time of celebration after the names of vampires who'd perished were revealed and shouts in honour of the fallen were exclaimed.

"On a final announcement," Vancha stated to the anxious crowd. "Just reminding everyone about Mika and-"

"Let the Festival of the Undead begin!" Mika interrupted the humoured Prince.

The festival was a hectic one, unlike any festival the half-vampire had ever seen, the youngster found herself in the games halls more times than ever. Vancha had made sure to allow his assistant free space during the festival but he'd kept close enough to make sure she didn't get in any unnecessary trouble.

Vancha made sure to have vampires dig at Mika throughout the festival and throughout she became quite a popular challenger in the gaming halls, though she lost many there was one which she excelled in over all else, to which she'd lost to no vampire. A rare feat for any half vampire.

It was the day after the festival that the Princes summoned the youngster to the Hall of Princes, Arra was by her side as she lead her up to the tunnels she'd yet to see. On two occasions to the Hall of Princes the two vampires were searched but eventually doors opened and a dome shaped hall emerged.

Kiara had gained the respect from Arra pretty quickly from her feats in the gaming halls, though it wasn't at her own personal best game which earned the respect. It was how she'd challenged as many as she could, never admitting defeat until she had to be carried away by other vampires. Arra had introduced her to the Games Master at that time, an old vampire named Vanez. He'd told her to take it easy, it was common knowledge throughout all the vampires that she'd be taking the Trials of Initiation and Vanez believed she'd be too weak to even take part in them if she wasted all her energy on the games.

"Welcome," the oldest vampire and Prince – Paris Skye spoke as Arra and Kiara took their seats relatively near to the front. "Many of you have being seating within these walls since first arriving at Vampire Mountain. It is time we moved things along to the young half-vampire, Kiara Darcy."

Though no move was taken at first, it took Arra to nudge the girl for her to stand and nodded to a raised platform where a chair was placed. With no hesitation, she walked to the platform, bowed to each Prince in turn and took a seat.

"The first to be blooded by my fellow Prince, Vancha. Firstly I believe congratulations are in order with your victories within the Ring of Blood where you've being named champion by your peers," Paris stated, a warm smile on the old vampires face.

"Thank you," Kiara bowed her head down at the praise she'd received.

"Both Vancha and Mika speak highly of you," Paris continued.

"Any guesses why Mika does?" Vancha laughed, causing some of the vampires in the hall to laugh along with the Prince.

"Order!" Mika cut off the laughing vampires, though it took Vancha a little longer to cease his laughing. "Although blooded at a young age, she has proven potential amongst the ranks of vampires and gained the respect of many. Vancha has already insisted she take the Trials of Initiation, whereby the standard 5 trials will be taken and upon defeat only death will await."

"But she will not fail," Vancha quickly picked up from Mika. "And when she passes my reasons for blooding her will become clear to all."

"Though most already understand your reasons for blooding her," Paris gave Vancha a glance. "You are all aware that upon the discussion opening with the matter, many insisted the trials were not necessary. Vancha disagreed as did Mika, both had said to deny her the Trials which Kiara had already accepted would be to deny her into the clan. We put it to the Generals and all but one agreed on the Trials."

"Anyone now wanting to voice objections may do so," Mika opened up suggestions from the hall of vampires.

"She isn't ready for the Trials!" One vampire stood, one which had suffered defeat to the half-vampire three times in three different games. Kurda Smahlt. "She's not even a full vampire and most train for fifty years for a single shot at the Trials and even then vampires fail! Fourteen years of being blooded is far too little time to prepare for the life of a vampire and for the Trials at the same time."

"Kiara do you have anything to say of this?" Vancha questioned, possibly knowing what his assistant would respond.

"To deny me the right to take something I've being looking forward to taking would be to doubt me and to knock my honour. I understand what the Trials are and what are to be expected, since Vancha told me of them it was my desire more than his to take them. This is my choice as well as anyone else's. Stand aside and do not judge me prior to the Trials," Kiara only turned to the vampire who'd spoke against her once she'd finished speaking.

Kurda stared at the young girl carefully, he finally sighed and nodded. "If I have offended you, I apologise," Kurda offered and retook his seat.

"Then it is settled," Paris spoke up once he knew they'd be no more objections. "Please report to this hall tomorrow evening for your first Trial to be picked."

* * *

><p>"Number 87, The Path of Finding," a general announced and the numbered rock was passed around to a number of other generals, making sure it was still the correct one. Again, it was an old tradition and happened all the time.<p>

"And interesting start," Paris mused, though some vampires in the hall had become anxious about how the half-vampire would do in the first trial. Specifically for the odds that that trial got picked many vampires spent years just learning the tunnels of Vampire Mountain. For a first timer it was not a good start.

"Hidden within the mountain yesterday Vanez placed a large ruby within the mountain. It is your job to find and retrieve it," Paris explained the trial.

"That is it?" the younger vampire asked with a small smile beginning to emerge. Either she thought nothing of the trial or she knew she'd pass it with ease.

"Yes, however the tunnels go on for miles, exactly twenty-seven vampires before you have taken the trial and perished within the tunnels, lost and only found by accident," Mika explained.

"No pressure then, I'm allowed my sword with me correct?"

"You may," Paris confirmed.

"And I may begin now yes?"

"You have until the time of your next Trial to complete this," Mika wished Kiara luck and Vancha escorted her out of the Hall of Princes and to the entrance and exit tunnel to Vampire Mountain.

"May the luck of the vampires be with you," Vancha smiled, squeezing her shoulder tightly.

"Who needs luck when you're me?" she laughed, brushing his hand off her shoulder and pulling him into a hug. "Don't you dare eat without me."

Vancha laughed but didn't respond as she exited the main halls and was left alone to explore the lower tunnels without the aid of anything except the luminous lichen that grew on some of the tunnel walls. Vancha knew she'd have to rely on every sense she had to complete the Trial, though he didn't doubt his assistant he couldn't get rid of the worry he felt over the first trial.

She'd began walking aimlessly around, sliding down some of the steeper tunnels until they eventually levelled out, crawling through the smaller ones, making sure not to rip the clothes Vancha had made Evanna make her. She made a mental note to get some better fitting clothes off Seba for other trials.

The tunnels eventually grew a lot darker the deeper into the mountain she went and the markers marking the way back to the commonly used tunnels vanished with the next dark tunnel she entered. Instantly the turned and backtracked. She _wouldn't _allow herself to be lost in the dark. Taking the ribbon that held her hair up she let her hair fall loose and picked some of the lichen, tying the fungi together to make a light to travelling with her through the dark tunnels. She withdrew a dagger and marked the tunnel wall with the direction she was going, making sure it would be clear for her to see but nobody else.

It became obvious to Kiara the deeper she got and understood why vampires before her would have failed this trial. Lost in the darkness with no knowledge of where you were, trapped in a never ending maze of tunnels. She would never get knowledge of where the ruby was, for all she knew she could have already passed it.

Some of the tunnels opened up into large chambers, but the chambers hadn't being used before, only eroded away from some unknown source in the past. Some of the tunnels which she had to crawl though had steep drops and she had to stop herself falling a lot of the time.

The search lasted six hours, and hunger had begun nagging at her, not for blood, she's had a few vials of blood before starting the trial. She had skipped food before the trial though (Arra's idea) and now she was regretting the decision. She almost turned back to find a way out of the mountain so she could fill her stomach. The thought of food was a distracting thought, so much of a distraction that when the lichen she held made an object in one of the larger caverns glisten she overlooked it and started down another tunnel.

"Wait a sec," she muttered to herself, he voice sounding much louder in the solitude of the deep mountain. She backtracked back to the cavern and caught sight of the ruby.

She'd done it!

She'd passed the trial she-

Had to get back to finish.

Kiara grabbed the ruby, her speed quickening now that she had what she had come down here for. All she needed to do was follow her own markers to return to the halls. Granted she had some steep climbs to do now, but it would be the fastest way back to the Halls. Having taking a rather slow pace on her way, she no longer had to search and would be able to speed back to the halls.

The only tunnels that slowed her was those which were steep which she'd slid down with such ease on the way down, and the tunnels which she couldn't run down. Those that had her crawling or crouching were the most annoying out of the two types of tunnels.

Brightness was leaking into the tunnels though and soon the smooth tunnels which lead up to the heart of Vampire Mountain came into view. The tunnels which she could take with ease.

Dusting herself down, she threw away the lichen she carried and retied the black ribbon into her hair. Though she didn't know the exact time, she could guess from her hunger that it must have being early hours of the morning, possibly near to sunrise outside of the mountain. Perhaps ten hours had passed? She couldn't tell but her pace quickened, not wanting to keep Vancha waiting for her.

"Kurda?" Kiara questioned, coming to a skidding halt, her heart beat rather fast, her breath short.

"Are you okay?" Kurda instantly ran to the half-vampire to check her over. He carried some things in his arms which Kiara had never seen before. Behind Kurda she saw the guards eyeing Kurda cautiously.

"Were you worried?" Kiara tried to raise a curious eyebrow but failed quickly.

"Yes, and I was going to use my maps to find you if you didn't make it back," he sighed in relief. "Of course you'd have failed then so Arra made me wait until the Trial would be announced as failed.

"I have to get back," I pulled out the ruby and pushed passed Kurda, getting allowed through the gate instantly. I was surprised Vancha wasn't waiting for me, but Arra was waiting just behind the gate and smiled when she saw me come though, followed by a glare at Kurda.

"I didn't he-"

"That you thought she needed help is enough doubt to throw anybody off," Arra spat, taking Kiara by the shoulders and pushing her up towards the Hall of Princes.

Those vampires that were in the tunnels or halls cheered at the two, Kiara naturally soaking up the cheers and waving to those who cheered her name.

"Don't get too cocky, vampires will cheer anyone who passes a Trial or quest," Arra explained, but Kiara didn't care too much. The fact that they quickly followed behind her, cheering her on was enough to make her ignore Arra's words and her ego to storm up.

The Hall of Princes was packed as usual. All sat in anticipation to see if she'd actually retrieved the ruby. Kiara smirked and pulled out the ruby.

Vanez took it for inspection, only he could identify the object properly as he'd being the one to hide away the object.

"Pass," he agreed.

"Woo!" Vancha was the first to yell and jump from his throne as the other vampires in the Hall cheered her name. Vancha reached his assistant in under a second, knocking the wind out of her slightly as he embraced the girl. "We never doubted you once Ki!"

She laughed and returned his embrace.

"Vancha!" Mika yelled for him with a shake of his head.

Only a few Vampires that where present in the halls and each shared a laugh, knowing what Vancha would probably say next as he pulled away from his assistant and winked at Mika.

"What Mika-moo? You jealous?" Vancha asked curiously. Mika's expression darkened at the use of the nickname from the immature Prince. Mika's expression only made Vancha laugh harder and Paris to smile at the younger Princes' attitudes.

"I'm hungry."

"Then let's feast!" Vancha removed his arms from around the girl's shoulders and lead her out, Arra followed behind the two, Vanez and Seba also accompanied the two. Vancha half expected Mika to join them but he remained with Paris and those in the Hall of Princes.


	6. Chapter Five: Second and Third Trial

**Chapter Five: Trials Two and Three**

"The Bloodied Boars," the Trial was announced to the hall. Kiara had managed to eat before Vancha had told her to sleep ready for the next day's trial. She'd been traversing the tunnels a lot longer than even she assumed the previous day. Vancha sat back smugly the second the trial had being picked, many other vampires shared his enthusiasm over the Trial also.

"What do I do?" Kiara questioned, her tone gaining an over-confident edge at the reaction she got at picking that specific Trial.

"Defeat two boars that have been tainted with Vampire blood. You may use two weapons to go into the arena with. Do not get over confident now, this Trial can be most difficult," Paris watched the girl carefully as he spoke, her confidence came from those around her, the Prince observed. "You may go with Vanez to choose your weapons and he will escort you to the Trial."

"My sword is enough," Kiara stated, removing the daggers from her belt so that she wasn't cheating.

"Sires," a familiar voice from within the hall spoke up.

"Vanez?" Mika questioned.

"May I suggest she use two weapons instead of only a single sword? We have had some die before at this Trial after demanding the use of only one weapon," Vanez suggested, though he didn't make a move to join Kiara on the platform.

"This is Kiara's trial, she is the one to choose what she uses," Mika explained, folding his arms and watching Vanez retake his seat.

"It wouldn't be fair to take more than just my sword for my hands are my weapons also," Kiara gazed at her hands, knowing her words would make Vancha proud of her.

"Overconfidence could be your undoing," Mika chided, though the warning was clear in his eyes and in his tone.

"Can we start then?" Kiara asked impatiently, drawing her sword and testing the sharpness of her blade. The last thing she wanted was to go into her second Trial with a blunt sword.

"You definitely take after Vancha," Paris smiled down from his throne. His smile was returned and pride swelled inside Kiara. She bowed respectfully at Paris.

"Let's go then!" Vancha jumped up and down to his assistant's level, taking her by the shoulders (something Kiara guessed he'd picked up off Arra recently) and leading her towards her next Trial. Mika was about to follow, however Paris held him back.

"Allow me to attend this trial Mika. I would like to see how she fights first hand. Words alone do not give her justice I have come to think," Paris smiled at the younger Prince who sat back in his throne to allow Paris attendance to witness the second Trial.

Though Seba had supplied the blonde half-vampire with clothing for the Trials, she returned to her usual attire for the Trial for the added movement and the comfort she got from the clothing Evanna made her. She'd changed quickly with Vancha waiting outside her chamber. Really there wasn't anything but a pile of clothing in the cavern she slept in.

The vampires gathered to watch the second Trial were too many for the Trial taker to count, but the hall was pretty much full of vampires, eagerly waiting to watch the trial. Though she was confident about the Trial, well anything with fighting, she made sure overconfidence didn't plague her. Overconfidence was indeed the downfall of many.

Vancha lead his assistant into the arena, leaving her in the middle and retreating, snapping the gates shut behind him and taking a front row stand to see her in action.

Not long after her entrance a second gate was drawn open and she got the first look at the rather large boars. Both entered the arena and the gate was shut after they entered.

Both of the tainted boars ignored the half-vampire at first, locking themselves in combat between themselves. Kiara was half tempted to rush in and finish them off during the confusion. She knew better than to end things fast, the animals could turn whilst she was charging at them.

Drawing her sword and holding it at a defensive angle she prepared for both boars to turn on her. The drawing of the sword seemed to alert one of the boars to her and it turned, ignoring the second boar as it eyed her. The second boar followed the eye line of the first and locked onto Kiara.

Keeping a careful watch on the boars, Kiara edged forward defensively, keeping both bores in her vision. She wanted to keep the middle ground as much as she could, allowing her enough room to manoeuvre. With the vampire crowd cheering her on, Kiara was reminded of her last human days. A smirk lit up her face and the first boar charged at her, its tusks pointing menacingly towards her. The charge wasn't a threat though and she side stepped it with ease, eyeing the boar as it came to a halt.

The second boar took a charge as her eyes fell on the first that had charged. As Vancha had instructed on all her fighting lessons, never rely on one sense alone. Kiara turned on the second boar, sword outstretched ready to attack. The boar stopped its charge though, aware of the danger her sword possessed.

The first boar, seemingly the braver of the two, charged again whilst her attention was on the retreating second boar. Again she heard it but didn't turn this time. She flicked her eyes to Arra Sails in the crowd of vampires who probably thought Kiara would take a hit from the charging boar.

She was prepared for it though, when she felt the vibration of the ground grow and she hear the boar along with smelt its scent close in on her. Before any contact came from the boar, her athletics came into play and she flipped over the oncoming boar, surprising the boar. He sword tore into the boars ear, the contact giving enough leverage to turn her in the air and she landed on the back of the boar who bleated at the contact from her on its back. The boar bucked its hind legs, trying to throw the half-vampire off who clutched its fur, soaking in the cheers from the vampires. Some shouted to kill it, but she ignored those shouts.

The second boar, seemingly thinking the girl was in trouble, charged towards the bucking boar. She saw it coming though, her senses where always on everything that was a danger to her. Pulling her legs up she changed her position, attempting to stand on the wild boar. Her balance was tested to the maximum when she crouched on the boars back, still gripping to the fur.

She didn't have to hold the position for long, the second boar crashed into the first, sending both boars toppling over. Kiara was clear of it though, the second that impact had happened she'd jumped high off the boar, landing a few paces away from the fallen boars, the second boar had impaled the first with both its tusks, rending it close to death and no longer a huge threat.

Sheathing her sword, she glanced briefly at Vancha who was talking loudly with two other vampires, she knew it was about her by how Vancha did actions that resembled what she did. She had this Trial won, but waiting for the second boar to pulls itself free of the first before finishing it.

"Finish it!" Vancha yelled, though it wasn't a frantic yell. She briefly heard Paris calm the younger Prince, stating she'd do it in her own time.

The second boar eventually freed itself from the dying boar. Before it was timid of the weapon, with no weapon now in the girls hands it charged in a wild frenzy. The boar's tusks were pointed for the kill. Before it could land it's killing blow though, she'd started walking backwards at half the pace the boar was moving at. As the boar finally made contact, her hands darted out, grasping both the tusks, not doing any damage due to her pace similar to that of the boars on impact.

Both Kiara and the boar came to a standstill a few paces back from where the impact had being.

"Bye bye," Kiara muttered, snapping off both tusks and jumping to the side as the boar took off bleating, it ran in agony, Kiara took the time to view the first boar to check it was dead.

It was.

Wasting no time on the second, she launched both tusks at the bleating boar, the speed of her throw making the tusks into deadly harpoons which dug into the side of the boar, one penetrating its heart, the other penetrating a kidney.

She drew her sword and stabbed through both the boars, making sure they were dead and could do no damage to her at all.

Turning to where Vancha was stood cheering, she gave him a smile and a thumbs up. Vanez entered the arena, checking both boars breathed no more. Upon his confirmation Paris walked into the arena and smiled at the assistant.

"You have potential," he offered his hand.

Kiara smiled and shook it, bowing before the Prince.

Vancha soon brought her attention to him though when he ran up to his assistant, knocking her over at his speed and breaking the contact she had with the amused Paris.

"Idiot," she commented, allowing Vancha to pull her up.

"I knew this one would be an easy one for you," Vancha ruffled her hair. "Now how about we get some food and you can rest or practice for your next trial."

Kiara eyed her mentor curiously. Practice for the next Trial? He thought she needed more practice?

"Do others practice between Trials?" she found herself questioning, looking to Paris for an answer over Vancha.

"A very long time ago, but that is not for this time," Paris shook his head.

"Then I don't plan on practicing," Kiara decided rather quickly, turning to do as Vancha had suggested, get some food down them both and right then the girl had a certain craving for the bat broth she'd come to love.

-linebreak-

"Number 101, Trapper," the same General as always called the Trial out. The way the vampires gathered in the Hall of Princes reacted showed it wasn't an easy Trial as the first two had being.

"I have to do what?" Kiara questioned, noting the look Vancha was trying to hide from her. A look of worry about the Trial.

"Few poisons can kill a vampire," Mika started, looking over at Vancha who was thinking over a way through the Trial for his assistant. That was the last trial he'd expected his assistant to pull out.

"Those that can however are fatal," Paris took over from Mika once Mika drew silent. "Only three are known to us to kill a vampire and these we steer very clear of. If any get in our bloodstream we will die."

Kiara nodded in understanding, guessing the Trial she was going to take included any one of the three poisons that were fatal to vampires.

"You will traverse through a tunnel which will includes traps set up to get the poison straight into your bloodstream. A fatality will result if even one of these enters your blood. Of course there are other things in the tunnel, hidden and masked. You must get from one side to the other without the poison or the other such things that lurk within killing you," Paris explained the Trial thoroughly.

"Then may I take a moment to change so that I am suitable for the Trial?" Kiara questioned, her confident tone only dampening Vancha's spirits.

"I'll escort you," Vancha stood and lead the way out of the Hall of Princes, signalling Arra to join them.

"Sire she'll be fine," Arra caught up with the two.

"I've seen people effected from that Trial, it's impossible to get across without triggering anything. Those that are triggered weaken you for Trials later on. We're lucky this Trial wasn't the first she picked," Vancha sighed.

"How bad is it?" Kiara questioned, feeling her confidence sink with how Vancha spoke of the Trial she'd picked.

"It was my fourth time taking the Trials of Initiation and I pulled Trapper on the first Trial, it was one of the ones I dreaded taking. For good reason too, I barely pulled out of it, and by the time I finished the Trial I was bleeding in so many places, this is the only trial you are not allowed to heal yourself with your spit."

"I can't do that anyway," Kiara responded, her confidence dropping further when learning about Vancha taking the Trial and barely pulling through. "Won't my athletics help?"

"Yes," Arra spoke before Vancha, letting Vancha stay outside Kiara's hollowed out room so she could change. "I don't think you'll find this as hard as Vancha. You're a lot lighter on your feet then Vancha, you even gave me a run for my money on the bars and that's no small feat from a half-vampire."

"You still beat me," the youngster responded, resting her sword against one of the walls and changed as quickly as she could.

"I'd take that with you," Arra nodded to where the sword held safely in its scabbard sat against the wall. "You don't want to be weapon less when you do not know what awaits."

Taking Arra's advice, her belt was returned to her waist, her sword secure at her side ready to be drawn easily should she need it. She guessed Arra had given a tip to take a weapon with her. Once on the path to the Trial with Vancha leading the way she questioned her mentor about it. He too had taken his shuriken with him during the trial, weapons were valuable in many ways he'd spoken.

The trial tunnel was rather deep into the mountain, rarely did vampires venture down here, only when a trial was picked or traps needed to be reset. Even the resetting of traps was a difficult one.

"You understand what must be done?" Mika questioned from one side of the tunnel.

"I do."

"Then you are free to start in your own time, may the luck of the vampires be with you, " Mika took a few steps back to allow the young half vampire to begin the Trial.

The beginning of the Trial was steady going, though viewing exactly where the traps were was harder for her untrained eyes. She had not being told what to expect when within the long tunnel, but a flicker of silver here and there was enough to alert her to change her path.

Every step was taken with the utmost care, every patch of vegetation within carefully checked for hidden danger. Every steep mound which had to be climbed throughout the tunnel was checked and rechecked before she even attempted the climb. Jumping to the top of any mound was not acceptable, anything could be waiting at the top.

The first trap was let off after a steep incline left the half-vampire skidding downwards, her initial instinct was to jump, though she knew she could run into danger, instead she was on guard when she hit the floor.

That was the trigger and ignoring the possibility of triggering more she had to quickly roll out the way as poison darts were fired from within both sides of the wall. The luck of the vampires wasn't on her side though, clear of the poison she took a hesitant step without checking for any unmoved dirt on the ground.

A bear trap snapped around her left ankle, the chain that connected to it broke free of the right wall, hoisting her into the air from the trap caught around her ankle. There was something else though which she heard go off and had milliseconds to dodge the poison tipped dart which was flying straight towards her.

Drawing her sword, she didn't have any time to spare to check where the dart was heading and could only protect herself with the thin metal and hope the dart didn't touch her.

Heaving a sigh of relief that her sword successfully deflected the dart, she turned to the trap caught around her ankle. Pulling herself up, gritting her teeth against the pain she opened the bear trap, thankful that it was only the thin metal humans made them out of, and allowed herself to drop free of the trap, acutely aware that anything else could be triggered.

There was nothing she could do about the injury but push forward and try to forget about the pain. The injury made her movements more sluggish and she found in the second half of the tunnel she set off a lot more traps than she did in the previous half.

Throughout her journey to the other side, though she picked up more injuries, not one of the traps she got injured by were of the poison type and when she pulled through, bruised and bleeding in many places but gave a thumbs up once she exited the tunnel at the other end.

She saw it before she sat down though. The look of worry that passed between Vancha and Arra as Mika attended to her wounds. For now though she'd done what was expected and could prepare for her next trial the following day, though she'd have to rest her left leg so it wasn't a hindrance to her on the next trial.


	7. Chapter Six: Trial Four and Five

**Chapter Six: Trial Four and Five**

"Trial 2 – The Rings," the announcement came for the next rock Kiara had picked out of the bag. Though her injuries were very little, the main injury still held her back was the bear trap she'd taken to her left ankle. Putting too much pressure on it pained her. Judging from Vancha's expression though, her ankle wouldn't be a hindrance on the fourth trial she'd chosen.

"What must I do?" the words came out instantly, a question she'd asked routinely each day after she'd chosen a trial.

Traverse a stake pit using the rings provided that hang from higher up," Vancha grinned, knowing his assistant would pull through this trial without problem.

"However the rings are all different, some sharp others slippery. Vampires who take this trial face death through one way and that is slipping off. You must maintain grip through bleeding," Paris smiled. "I suppose your light weight will aid your challenge. There is only one rule with the trial, that rule is not once must a vampire heal their wounds from the rings. There is no chance of you breaking that of course."

Though the death rate on this trial wasn't high like her last had being. Vancha had his own confidence so Kiara found her own confidence bloom within. Vancha wouldn't be confident if he didn't think she could pull through it. Vancha _wouldn't _let her down.

"Then let us proceed," Paris clapped and both he and Mika stood, though Vancha remained seated. Kiara stared at the Prince carefully, it was the first trial he clearly wouldn't be attending.

"Mika and Paris will be attending your trial, I'll sit here and wait for you to come back successful," Vancha stood and jumped across to where his assistant stood. "You'll pass, they both wanted to attend one together and when you drew The Rings they both wanted in. Come back soon, won't you."

"I'm sure you're planning on teasing Mika when he gets back," Kiara smiled, clutching Vancha's arm in a strong grasp and with Arra who stood waiting for her.

"Are your arms okay for this?" Arra questioned as the duo walked to the Trial, following the path the two Princes had taken to the trial hall.

"Speed is more important to me," Kiara responded, though Arra's gaze on the younger intensified and Kiara quickly nodded in answer to Arra's question.

The cavern which the trial was to take place in was one of the caverns Kiara hoped she'd never have to venture into for any reason at all. Cages lined one of the walls, and the pit of stakes that was at the very bottom of the cavern was too familiar. Arra had brought her here during her tour of Vampire Mountain. The last time she'd being here though there was a lot more floor and less stakes.

"Did someone remove the floor?" Kiara asked the vampire by her side.

"This trial can only take place here. There is a second trial that takes place here as well which you could still draw. The rings are up there," Arra pointed upward where the rings sat hanging on chains from the top of the cavern.

"They're all secure I take it?" Kiara questioned, wondering just how much maintenance they got.

"Vampires still come down here to this day to test themselves on the rings, vampires don't like to go down quietly and a death down here during pushing themselves is one any vampire would accept. The only time to worry in here is if you're brought down here for death."

"So how do I get up there?" Kiara wondered, wondering if she'd actually have to climb up there and the start of her trial was the climbing.

"I'll be taking you up," Mika spoke from behind. "I will show you the start and the finish point, and then you are on your own."

"Let's get this going then," Kiara offered a confident smile to the vampires that had gathered to watch the fourth trial take place.

The route to the top where the rings sat was a steep incline of three adjoining tunnels. Mika remained silent as they walked upwards, turning off onto a levelled out small walkway that lead to where the vampires could see the first rings.

"Paris remains at the bottom, you are free to start whenever you wish, you must get from here to that platform at the far side. I will be waiting for you at that side should you get across safely," Mika retreated after wishing her luck and vanishing from her view.

Walking to the edge of the platform she clutched the first ring, testing its smoothness and taking a firmer grip. As her grip tightened on the ring ready to take off she soon caught the scent of her own blood and pulled her hand off the ring. A sharp gash sat in the centre of her palm, though just how the ring had cut into her was unknown to her.

Rubbing her hand against the cloth of the top she wore specifically for trials she clutched the ring and swung off the platform, taking a hold of a second ring, the second ring a lot more jagged than the first and she felt thorns stick into her palm and fingers.

Letting go of the first ring, she swung towards a third, the thorns from the second pushing further into her skin as her weight transferred fully onto the second ring. The third was no different either, if not sharper than the second ring she swung from.

Understanding flooded through her at how hard the trial could get, she'd pinpointed rings already made of solid metal, their surface no doubt very smooth. With the slippery blood on her palm she guessed that was how many could make mistakes on this trial. Thinking of failing though was submitting to failure and those thoughts quickly left her mind.

The fourth ring was the sharpest yet and a hiss emitted from her throat as she grabbed the ring, the only positive side was the rings chosen so far wasn't smooth and the roughness on each ring meant her grip was a lot better than on the smoother ones.

She hit the first obstacle when she clutched to her eleventh ring, the first perfectly smooth one she'd touched. Her grip wasn't firm though and she soon slipped off, leaving a red mark of her own blood smeared on the ring.

"Charnas guts," she spat, going for the ring again and trying to get a better grip. Her swings had being long so far, her original plan to get across as fast as she possibly could, though she hadn't even come half way across yet and already she'd slipped off one of the chosen rings.

Her grip on the ring tightened as she clutched it, not trusting her weight to be transferred straight away, the momentum of her swings becoming less the more time she spent testing the ring.

Not trusting herself completely, she transferred both hands onto the smooth ring and came to an almost standstill.

Swinging her body towards the next ring, she waited until the sixth big swing before going out and clutching the ring, thankful that this one was one of the rings that cut into her skin and not the smooth metal of the previous ring.

She let go of the smooth ring as quick as she could and swung forward a few more rings, ignoring the blood that was freely running down her arm in small rivulets. The only thing that mattered was getting across to the platform where Mika now stood, she guessed she had to grip at least forty more rings before she'd be at the platform, though her estimate could be off.

It was the middle rings that proved the worst and again her momentum dropped, every ring that now faced her was the smooth metal and her bleeding hands hadn't got much better. She waited until she came to a full stop before assessing the rings that lay before her. She's had issues with only one before and that had taken both hands to successfully get past that ring. Now she'd have to go through at least ten of the smooth ones, each one would be difficult enough with the added blood from her.

Using both hands wasn't possible, not when she would have to transfer the weight from one ring to another. Those instants would prove to be the most dangerous. She wondered if any vampire had broken the rule with this trial. Surely not as then only this chamber awaited and death. At least here a vampire was in control of their fate.

Pulling herself up slightly, Kiara began swinging again, ready to take the smooth rings with a plan in mind. At the height of her swing, she drew her knees up and hooked one leg through the ring, hooking the back of her leg onto the smooth cold surface and letting go of the rough rings behind her. She hung dangling from the one leg and took a few calming breaths.

She could do nothing about the blood on her hands and a few droplets fell from her fingertips to the stake pit below. Again he swung forward, watching the ring she'd chosen carefully. Striking her hand out, she grabbed the top of the ring and pulled her second leg through the ring, removing her leg from the first ring.

The rings were too far apart for her to successfully hold herself with both her legs.

Her pace slowed greatly through the middle rings and many more droplets of blood fell from her hands as she hung upside down. Few vampires below felt the blood hit them, but they ignored it and cheered the half-vampire on.

It took twelve rings to get through the middle and once she was clear of the last ring, she changed her tactics, watching each ring through her swings, gripping each one securely before transferring her weight across to it.

Her arms were tiring by the time she was three quarters of the way through and her speed once again increased, though she always tested each ring first, not wanting to pick out a smoother ring through the sea of rough rings that lay between her and the platform.

When her feet finally touched down on solid ground again, she let go of the last ring and fell to her knees, her arms giving a small tremble from the effort of the trial along with the loss of blood.

"Trial complete!" Paris confirmed from the bottom of the pit.

"Trial complete," Mika agreed pulling the half-vampire to her feet and taking her hands to heal them. "Your hands will be scarred somewhat."

Kiara observed the scars Mika already had from his time as a vampire and shook her head. She had yet to acquire any scar which had a story of courage and strength behind it. All vampires boasted about their scars and scarred hands weren't something she would boast about acquiring during this trial.

"Thanks," Kiara looked at her hands which no longer produced more blood and wiped her hands across the clothes she wore. "Could you tell Vancha I'll be in the Hall of Petra Vin-Grahl to get rid of blood and sweat please?"

It was the first time Kiara saw a smirk form on the youngest Princes face and she gathered he was thinking of some payback to Vancha.

"Of course, we shall see you in the Hall of Khledon Lurt," Mika lead the way down to the awaiting crowd of vampires whom the half-vampire had to explain she could be showering before going to get something hot in her stomach.

The vampires did allow her the privacy she required to shower, though Arra Sails joined her but didn't put herself through the torment of the icy waterfalls. Arra had collected the half-vampires regular attire and stood awaiting the half-vampire to emerge all clean.

"Mika's told Vancha you failed the trial," Arra explained, passing the half-vampire her clothing once she was dried.

"That explains the smirking I guess," Kiara couldn't help but laugh a little. Mika's payback was a harsh one, but Vancha would soon learn the truth.

"Ready?"

"Yep!"

Both female vampires left the loud washing room and headed towards the eating hall, both vampires ready for something to eat. Arra congratulated Kiara's success twice on the way to the hall, both times commented on how fast she'd done the trial and had come close to beating a vampire named Basker (whom one of the halls was named after), who'd completed the trial in under an hour.

Vancha sat with his back to the doorway, his head resting in one of his palms, staring at the food before him but not eating. Mika sat opposite, his expression stone faced and hardly readable, though when he saw Kiara and Arra, he quickly looked up and nodded.

Vampires around didn't laugh at the Prince, though Arra picked out that some were saying Mika was harsh for what he'd told the older Prince.

"What's happening?" Kiara questioned, standing behind her mentor who spun around pretty quickly and before she could take in a breath Vancha had pulled her into an embrace.

"Don't you EVER do that again!" Vancha hissed in her ear, squeezing the half-vampire tightly, so much so that she struggled breathing.

"You'll kill her if you don't let go Sire," Arra laughed and Vancha let his assistant go pretty quickly, checking her over before turning on Mika who was successfully keeping a straight face.

"You are a bastard."

Mika didn't respond, just continued drinking from a jug of wine he'd took interest in. Kiara guessed it was to hide a smile or laugh which he was containing.

The two female vampires took a seat with the Princes, a few more vampires seating with them and tucked into the fresh bowls of broth that was set before them.

* * *

><p>"Number 67, Peak Time," the trial was announced.<p>

"What must I do?" Kiara questioned for the last time within the Hall of Princes.

"One of the simpler trials if I do say so myself," Vancha chuckled. "You must climb Vampire Mountain from the outside, reach the Peak and return to the Hall of Princes with one of the rare diamonds which are housed on the very peak of this mountain."

"Diamonds?" Kiara instantly questioned, knowing the worth of the gem to humans. "How do humans not know of this?"

"Any human who comes close to Vampire Mountain are quickly moved," Mika answered the question which he recalled asking when he had to do that trial on his second time taking the Trials of Initiation.

"There is a twelve hour time limit and you must do this with no aid, that includes shoes," Paris gave the trial information. "Your trial begins now."

Kiara wasted no time in leaving the halls, rushing through the corridors, to get out of the mountain, taking the same passages she'd took when Vancha had first brought her to Vampire Mountain.

The sun was at its highest peak when she emerged from the mountain, the sunlight rays hitting the snow and reflecting upwards, the ice dancing and casting patterns in the snow from the rays. It hadn't being that long since she'd seen the light of day and her eyes took some time to adjust to the natural light.

Her climb began instantly, her pace fast up the steady sloping mountain, rarely did she slip on the snowy surface, though the cold bit into her feet pretty quickly. It was no different than her travels to the mountain. Vancha had prepared her well.

The silence of the outside automatically made her reflect on the life she would lead after Vampire Mountain. She knew in herself she could pass this last trial, going down would be the easiest where she could use the snow to slide down much as she had when she'd being a human and use to go sledging with her friends.

Vancha was unlike any of her friends, she'd already known him longer than she had any of her friends, soon she'd have known him longer than her own parents. Already she'd spent more time with Vancha than anyone else in her entire life and would spend even longer with him. It would still be some time before he made her into a full vampire and it was that day she was dreading over any other.

She'd learned during her time at Vampire Mountain that when many half-vampires became full vampires they left their mentors to enjoy a life of solitude, usually spending time away from the clan and exploring the world, challenging themselves in any ways they could before finally settling down into clan duty.

Though she may think otherwise when she did become a full vampire, she couldn't bear the thought of leaving the vampire Prince. Did she actually have to though? She hadn't heard of any vampire who travelled with the vampire that blooded them after becoming a full vampire, though some stayed for a year or two, it was for no longer.

Perhaps her age had made her cling to the vampire so much? Perhaps when she became older she wouldn't think less on the-

Her thoughts broke as the rock she'd clung to during the steeper climb crumbled below her weight. She drove her hands into the rock face so as not to fall. Shaking her head, she turned her thoughts off the future, thinking too far ahead may prove her undoing. That time was a long way off yet and she had the present to focus on.

Steeling herself, she continued the climb to the top of Vampire Mountain. A steady fall of snow had begun to fall as she got higher up. Such a climb would be impossible for humans to complete in such a short time.

The main struggle began when the rocks vanished behind large sheets of ice which had frozen the rock surface. No longer did she trust the natural climbing methods that vampires used via driving their hands and feet into the surface. The ice proved a large challenge and the half-vampire took more time in manoeuvring around the large ice sheets into places she could get proper hand holes.

Some of the larger ice sheets were impossibly to bypass and she had to trust in nature as she put her life into the hands of the ice that clung to the sides of the mountain.

By the time she arrived at the top of the mountain the sun was still in the sky, though quite lower and from her own rough calculations the sun would be setting in around an hour. This far north and at this time of year though the days were shorter so she still had time.

The real challenge was when she arrived at the top to the snow covered peak. At the top there was nothing at all that she could see that was a diamond. A bubble of fear began to boil in the pit of her stomach which she tried to calm by sitting down and digging through the snow. She couldn't have come all this way for nothing, failure to bring back a diamond would be a trial fail!

The science behind diamonds…

"Carbon," she uttered, her voice lost to the bitter wind and snow which entered her mouth upon opening it to speak.

That's all diamonds were, carbon atoms, fused together deep within the Earth and pushed through to the surface.

That meant only one thing.

Vampire Mountain at some point must have being a volcano. An ancient volcano, all traces of what the mountain once was vanishing, only revealing its secrets to those who learned of its past. The lack of a magma chamber within the mountain was proof enough that it was no longer active. The mountain was old, much older than any vampire. The large halls and natural tunnels at some point must have being made by the magma chambers within the mountain.

She began chewing her lip as she dug through the snow until she eventually hit the rock surface. Her digging became less frantic as she carefully searched the rocks she pulled away.

The panic of not being able to locate a diamond vanished upon finding a small diamond, around one centimetre squared. Humans would pay a lot for a diamond of that side though, even the smallest diamonds were worth a fortune. Vampire Mountain really did house many secrets.

Wasting no time, she put the diamond in one of the pouches on her belt, secure with the knowledge that the diamond wouldn't escape that pouch during her decent.

As predicted, she found the decent much easier than the climb, the heights of which she could drop much better than when she was a human. A full vampire could descend a lot faster than she could though, the heights which they could withstand a lot better than any half-vampire. At points she had to climb down to safety but when she reached the lesser slopes covered in snow she had the easy task of sliding down the snow covered slope.

The sun had long since set by the time she reached the lower slopes of the mountain, the time taken up by searching for one of the diamonds she had to return to the Princes.

Hitting level ground, the half-vampire burst into a sprint, not knowing the time she had remaining, she didn't doubt she'd done it within the time limit, but she wouldn't risk it. Weaving through the marked corridors up to the entrance gate, the guards let her in.

"Kiara!" Vancha was waiting just inside the gate. "You got one?"

"Yep," Kiara grinned, pulling the small diamond out of the pouch and showing the Prince. "I've got to get to the Hall of Princes though," she nodded to Vancha before rushing off.

"You've got loads of time left!" Vancha yelled after there, though his shout was in vein as he ignored him and rounded a corner.

"Leave her be, she'll be excited for passing the Trials of Initiation successfully Sire," Arra offered Vancha a smile. "You chose a good one in her."

"She'll make a fine vampire," Vancha agreed. "It really was her choice as well to take the Trials. I only told her I wanted her to take them twice in the first year. I didn't mean for her to take them on her first time at Council."

"You trained her for them well though it seems. No untrained vampire could pass the Trials with the ease that she showed."

"I didn't train her specifically for the Trials. There was many times I woke to find her practicing herself. I told her a lot about different Trials and she set up her own methods of practicing. One Trial she feared picking up was the Hall of Flames, but the reason made me laugh for so many nights."

"At a guess I'd say she didn't want to lose her hair," Arra grinned, knowing the care half-vampire took in keeping her hair in top shape.

"Aye, but she practiced with fire. I woke up so many times to see the damage she'd done to herself when training in her own ways. She never complained though, not once. She's fucking stubborn though, annoyingly so."

"Then she takes after you Sire," Arra smiled. "Shall we go to the Hall of Princes then?"

Vancha nodded, leading the way. Seba Nile joined him in passing, the news of the last Trial being a pass only just reaching the vampire. Apparently Kiara's speed to the Hall of Princes had being a fast one that many vampires missed the news.


	8. Chapter Seven: Meeting

**Chapter Seven: Meeting**

Upon the time of Council ending, Kiara found she was unable to sit still, ready to be out and seeing the world again, just her and Vancha going wherever they pleased, doing whatever they wished. The first drink off blood from flesh would be a refreshing one and one that would quench the hunger brought up form feeding from vials.

Vancha wouldn't be attending the next council, though technically it was actually Mika's turn not to attend Council, Vancha had explained that he'd like his assistant to experience more before attending Council again.

The goodbyes were short and nothing like how a human bids farewell to another. Life was a long one for a vampire and all vampires were aware that saying goodbye (even though most didn't even bid another farewell), no matter what happened, they'd meet again.

Flitting back from Vampire Mountain was against all vampire laws and honour kept all vampires in check from flitting. For once since her blooding Vancha allowed his assistant to lead the way to go in whichever direction she wished.

At first the half-vampire had travelled at random, choosing her path without any thought until luck brought the two a small human village where they would feed. Time spent anywhere near humans was always kept to a bare minimum. A lot of Vancha's traits had rubbed off on the young half-vampire, it was more apparent the longer the two spent together.

Where she'd first wanted comfort and often slept with her head on Vancha's stomach or with an animal hide below her. Gone was all that now, though often she still slept with her head on Vancha, she preferred the rough living. It wasn't until three years after the duo had left Vampire Mountain when they met a group of young full vampires Kiara saw more of Vancha in herself.

The group they'd met Vancha instantly insulted as was a standard greeting of his. What she hadn't expected though was how he referred to the group.

"The Cubs."

The Cubs were a group of seven vampires, they cared little for clan business, though they showed Vancha the respect his position entitled. With the half-vampire though the vampires in the Cub's said they'd welcome her as part of their group when she became a full vampire.

"The Cubs, they're vampires who are experiencing the world before they settle down into clan business," Vancha explained. "Quite a few vampires choose that path."

"Will I have to?" Kiara had questioned.

"You choose whatever you wish to do," Vancha hadn't spoken no more on the subject, in fact he didn't speak for the rest of that night. Whatever Kiara had said, or whatever the Cubs had said had gotten to Vancha somehow.

After the meeting with the cubs and having successfully hunted the food for them before sunrise, it was at that point Kiara realised just how she was eating. All her meat was raw. All she drank was water and blood (with the occasional alcohol).

"It's common that vampires take after the one that blooded them," Vancha realised what Kiara had noticed when she stopped eating the stab of bloody meat. "I did tell you when I blooded you that you don't need to do what I do."

She had only smiled and continued as she was doing. She wouldn't change that now, but she missed the hurt that flew through Vancha's eyes at his assistant. He knew soon he would have to make her a full vampire. She had being ready since she had being accepted into the Vampire Clan at Council. He hadn't fully blooded her though due to how old she looked. He recalled the day he blooded her and how she looked.

His assistant has hardly grown, she'd hardly changed at all in fact. The only notable change was the length of her hair which she'd allowed Vancha to cut due to it hitting the floor.

The years passed without either noticing, Christmas, Halloween, Bonfire Night, Easter, even Birthdays were nothing and completely forgotten in the world the vampires lived in. Only one date mattered to the half-vampire anymore.

October 13th.

The day Vancha had blooded her. Whenever that date was close she always gave a quick thanks to the Gods of Vampire's that Vancha had found and chosen her. Though she couldn't exactly calculate the date, she knew when it was close due to the change of seasons and would always glance the date as they went into a human city.

"Vancha!"

A gruff strong voice from behind had caught Vancha's attention on that very date, fourteen years after Kiara and Vancha had attended Council. Both Prince and assistant turned at the shout. An unfamiliar vampire stood some distance away. Working out just who the vampire was, well that wasn't hard at all. His tattoo's gave his identity away, along with the way he'd called Vancha over. No lower ranked vampire would address the Prince as he had.

Arrow, the fourth and final Prince that Kiara had yet to meet.

"Arrow," Vancha returned. "I had a feeling someone was trying to locate me a few days back. Perhaps you can tell us what the fuck Vampet's are."

"You've come across them also?" Arrow questioned, eyes briefly gazing over Vancha's assistant.

"Tried to ambush us in the day Sire," Kiara responded to the question. "We killed three of them and tortured one into giving us some information. He wasn't broken at all and eventually died without our knowledge of them becoming any greater. All we found out was they were something to do with the Vampaneze."

"We should find shelter, there is a lot I must tell you," Arrow nodded in a direction that he'd set up a small sheltered clearing where he could fill the two vampires in of recent events.

The news of the death of some vampires caught the two by surprise along with Kurda Smahlt betraying the Clan to the vampaneze. Though Vancha and Kiara had very little contact with the Clan in the past years, events from the past two years were enough to have Kiara's anger brought up at Vancha making the two miss council.

"Also there is a new Prince," Arrow filled the duo in on the last bit of information, giving little information on the War of the Scars, only that both vampires and vampaneze had suffered casualties and that vampaneze were blooding recklessly to increase their numbers and also recruiting humans. Some 'Vampaneze Lord' had ordered it.

"Will you be travelling with us Sire?" Kiara questioned, well aware that the two full vampires were ready to rest since the sun had long since risen. Arrow certainly had a lot of information.

"I will be spending this night with you and leaving by sunset," Arrow answered, only now taking note of the half-vampire. "So many speak highly of you already, I am glad to have met you Kiara. Perhaps we will meet in battle next."

* * *

><p>"We're off to Evanna's," Vancha decided out of the blue one night as his assistant was preparing some food for the two.<p>

"Our last visit she said you wasn't welcome back very soon," Kiara reminded Vancha with a smil, remembering how he'd trashed the place.

"She loves me really," Vancha chuckled. "Besides, do you not want new clothing which she promised you?"

"I can make my own," the half-vampire shrugged. It was true as well, she'd learned how to from watching Vancha and had fashioned her own, though instead of just hide that Vancha used she used leafs and vines also. It allowed her movement to be much easier. "Think anything was said to Mika at Council by the way?"

It was rare the two spoke about Council and the War of the Scars ever since Arrow's visit. Vancha was reluctant to allow Kiara straight into the front line of fighting, not until she was a full vampire. His assistant had made it clear that it was her intention to become a General as soon as she could. She also wanted to take the Trials again.

"Probably," Vancha had a huge grin on his face when thinking about his fellow Prince. "I do want to meet the new Cub Prince though. Darren Shan...half vampire too."

"Shan?" Kiara questioned instantly, the name instantly ringing bells in her head. "I knew a Dermot Shan before I was blooded. He was a lot younger than me but I know that name. Any connection do you think?"

"Perhaps, well I suppose you can ask when we meet him can't you?"

"Would have sooner if we attended the last Council," Kiara responded dryly.

"Wish what you want but we wasn't so let it go and let's get going!" Vancha poked his assistant, grabbing one of the stabs of raw meat and eating it whole. It was obvious Vancha was intending on flitting to Evanna's.

Finishing the meagre meal, she stretched out and climbed onto Vancha's back. The two flitted a lot of the time and thankfully now, Kiara was used to the sensation of flitting everywhere, no longer did she view the surroundings she was passing and just rested on Vancha's back until he came to a stop.

The stop was a lot sooner than she expected. From experience of the world, she knew that they couldn't have reached Evanna's so soon. Even with flitting it would take a lot longer than the few hours they flitted for. The position of the moon hinted to her as to why they'd stopped.

Vancha's eyes were elsewhere though.

"Larten," Vancha whispered, nodding ahead and keeping his head low. "Do not give yourself away, I wish to observe the Cub Prince."

Three people were up ahead, visible only because of the acute senses of the vampires. Larten she had heard of many times from vampires. Close to becoming initiated to being a Prince before cutting all ties with the clan. He'd returned to the clan at the last Council.

The second was a small individual, his appearance obviously a Little Person whom she'd only heard of from Vancha and other vampire's who'd seen Desmond Tiny's helpers. She'd heard a lot about everything to do with Desmond Tiny though never before had she met with him.

Thirdly was the young half vampire. Darren Shan. The newest Prince within the Clan. Younger than Kiara and possibly less knowledgeable. She couldn't be sure though, his appearance gave off that of someone a few years younger than herself, looking around fifteen or sixteen. If her own appearance was anything to go by though he could be older, afterall didn't she only look about eighteen or so to humans?

"The Prince is rather cute is he not?" Kiara smirked at Vancha, knowing just how to get Vancha annoyed.

"I thought I was the only vampire to catch your eye!" Vancha moaned, watching his assistant is disbelief. Vancha's reactions always were funny if she made a comment such as that. "Or has that changed to Mika?"

"Do you not agree?" her smirk never vanished.

"Do you have a thing with vampire Princes or something?" Vancha tried to turn things on his assistant, possibly guessing through how she teased her mentor.

"Perhaps vampires who can govern over others are pretty awesome in my eyes. Jealous Vancha? Or do you have a thing with little helpless girls who you bully into following you?" she was hinting towards her blooding. It wasn't the first time she'd asked the question either. "They're moving."

Vancha didn't make any response as the two kept out of sight, the wind was in their favour, masking their scent. The two watched as the young Prince went into a human outpost stationed in the area. The Prince was followed inside as well, though the vampires didn't sense any danger at all. The guns that the humans in the area carried were enough to make the two share a glance.

"They're being-"

"Followed," Vancha finished with a nod, glancing at the sky which was slowly brightening. Both vampires knew what these humans could possibly be. Their tactics were the same as they had being previously.

Instinctively Kiara started forward, her sword partially drawn. Vancha stopped her though and dragged her back to the tree which hid their position. Respecting Vancha's wishes she sheathed her sword and leapt up to an overhanging branch to get a better look of what was happening. Vancha could deal with the sun. He did so many times.

The trio were well aware of the danger that presented itself and not long after the sun had risen the trio flung into action the second the humans got too close, each dealing with their own human. Kiara checked Vancha's positioning, he had a shuriken drawn already encase of anymore danger.

"You should have taken my other hand too!" one of the men roared out, pulling Kiara's attention off of Vancha and back to where the Prince was dealing with the man who'd shouted. He held up a grenade, a device of explosive qualities.

Vancha made his move, his first shuriken flying through the air and a second following directly behind the first. As always Vancha's aim was perfect, though he rarely killed anyone from range, this was one of the rare times he'd launched to kill that she had witnessed.

First rule of combat: never allow your opponent out of your line of vision until he is defeated, in this case dead. A mistake which could have cost the Prince his life if Vancha hadn't acted to the danger.

"Only ever turn your back on a corpse! Didn't Vanez teach you that?" Vancha snapped.

Amusement flashed through his assistants eyes as she dropped into a sitting position in the branches to watch Vancha criticize the new Prince. It was about time someone else was on the receiving end of his criticizing.

She didn't drop down from the branch, nor did she hear the conversation which ensued. Her eyes remained on Vancha as he checked the dead and retrieved his two shuriken.

"A Vampet!" The yell from Vancha made Kiara groan. Typical! The scum that followed the vampaneze. Stupid creatures they were, not worth the life they'd being given.

"Vancha!" again, Kiara only heard due to the shout, though she could see it was Larten that shouted and rushed over to the Prince. Yet again the conversation was lost to her with the hushed conversation which ensued. Conversing they were as she could visibly see Vancha's mouth moving. The wind changed direction though and the end of the conversation filled her ears.

"-On the basis of this fight, I have to say I'm not overly impressed!" Vancha snorted, speaking directly to the Prince. Kiara agreed with her mentor silently and snapped off a branch from the tree she sat in and stood.

Taking aim she launched it at speed to the new Prince. Again she wasn't impressed as the branch she'd thrown was caught by Vancha who glared directly up at his assistant as the other three stood on guard.

Jumping down from the tree, she landed expertly on her feet and flicked her hair behind her, a cock smirk playing on her face. The cocky smirk which mirrored Vancha's exactly. Though both Vancha and Kiara had heard everything that happened at Council, the Little Person and two vampires stood in complete silence at her appearance.

"Talk about a warm welcome," she sighed, rubbing her forehead.

"Mika's interest," Vancha winked, taking a sitting position and proceeding in biting his toenails. Though Larten ignored the Prince's behaviour, both Darren and the Little Person stared as if the world had ended at his antics.

"You did enough damage to Mika," Kiara's smirk dropped and she met eyes with each of the vampires and the Little Person. "Kiara Darcy at your service."

"Larten Crepsley," Larten introduced and took the half vampires hand. "Arra spoke very highly of you. I had hoped I would be able to meet you at some point in time."

The way Larten spoke reminded the girl of Seba Nile, his dress code was the same also. She had known Seba had being the one who blooded him. The likeness was exact.

_I wonder if they see Vancha in me, _she thought to herself, eyes turning onto Darren who took no likeness from Larten at all.

"Crepsley's too," Vancha laughed, spitting out a toenail. Both vampires shot the Prince a glare, though Larten soon broke off, possible due to Vancha's status. "What?"

"As I've told you countless times Vancha, who wouldn't?"

"Harkat," the Little Person introduced himself to both Vancha and Kiara.

"I don't trust Tiny or his stumpy disciples," if the trio were not aware of Vancha's rudeness, they were now. Though the term, 'stumpy disciple' made his assistant chuckle.

"And I don't trust people who … bite their toenails," Harkat returned, forcing the chuckle into a full blown laugh. One which Vancha didn't laugh along with.

"Darren Shan," Darren was the last to introduce himself, firstly to Vancha who didn't take his hand to shake. To remove any awkwardness her mentor caused she took Darren's hand quickly.

"And another," Vancha pointed out yet again.

"Go to sleep."

"Best idea you've had all day love!" Vancha grinned, spitting out the last of the toenails and, in true Vancha style, rolled over and instantly started snoring.

"He's a Prince?" Darren asked with wide eyes. Whatever the response was though she missed it as she watched Vancha sleeping carefully. They must see Vancha in herself.

"He's Vancha," Kiara finally confirmed, looking back at the trio. "And you Sire are not a very good fighter."

Darren flushed at the comment. "I made a mistake. I was-"

"Save it, they'll be plenty of other fights anyway, given the current circumstances. It is also nice to finally meet you Larten. Many times did Arra speak highly of you and wished to introduce the two of us."

Darren's flush didn't subside as the girl turned onto Larten. He had the impression, though he was a Prince and rightly deserved respect with the position, the way she had spoken was rude and criticizing. He got the impression winning this female vampires respect could be a lot harder than winning Arra's respect which he had eventually won over.

"It is nice to meet you also Kiara," he offered a nod of his head curtly and turned to his own assistant. "She is the first vampire that Vancha ever blooded. I hope he hasn't given you too much of a hard life."

"Hard life?" Kiara mused thoughtfully. Did all Vampires really think Vancha lived such a hard life? "Isn't being a vampire a hard life in itself? Vancha's fine."

"Have you both heard of Mr. Tiny's visit to Vampire Mountain?" Larten's next question caught Kiara off guard and her brows furrowed. Desmond Tiny's visit must have being after Arrow visited them or surely they'd have known.

"Desmond was at Vampire Mounting?" She thought on that but didn't need an answer, though Darren gave a nod at the rhetorical question. "We have not being informed of such matters. We're both heading to Lady Evanna's currently, Vancha asked Evanna to fashion me clothes which I've retired from now. I did use to like to look presentable, I guess time around Vancha has changed that."

"You looked okay," Darren offered.

"I wouldn't let Vancha hear you say that, one of two things could happen," she laughed to herself, knowing all too well what Vancha was like. Larten shared an amused grin with her too. She had no doubt he too knew of Vancha's personality. "I must ask though Darren, does a theatre ring a bell with you were a young boy died after falling from a balcony?"

A look of shock passed through Darren who looked instantly to Larten.

"Your father is Dermot Shan?"

"Y-yes but how?" Darren's tone was a mix of shock and curiosity.

"Then we have a lot in common Sire. That theatre I was blooded at directly after that boy died there. I knew of your father that is why I had to ask."

"I blooded Darren at that very place also," Larten looked at the sleeping Vancha. "How curious."

"Well my apologies but Vancha and I didn't eat a fulfilling meal before we began flitting. I must go hunt for something before he wakes. I shall make sure my hunt is successful for you also Larten though do you prefer your meat cooked or uncooked?"

"Cooked," Larten responded, his eyes turning to Darren. "It is nice to know that some assistants will still dote on their masters."

"Right then, I'll be off then and I'll see you at nightfall. Do I have the honour of the new Prince and his friend joining the hunt?" she questioned before Darren could argue with Larten who took off his cloak and lay down and covered himself, shielding from the sunlight.

"We'll come right Harkat?" Darren looked at the Little Person who nodded.


	9. Chapter Eight: Evanna

**Chapter Eight: Evanna**

The following evening after a meal or raw meat for Vancha, Kiara and Harkat and a poorly cooked meal for Darren and Larten (Kiara swore she saw Larten almost throw up at her poor excuse for cooking), the group set off on the trail to Evanna's.

Larten did most of the talking as he filled in the details from Vampire Mountain beginning with the arrival of Demond Tiny. Four hunters were to search and kill the Lord of the Vampaneze, the hunters having four opportunities to kill their lord.

"Well it doesn't take a genius to work out we're the last two hunters," Kiara pointed out, though why she'd spoken up, she couldn't quite decide. "Vancha doesn't trust Desmond though, right Vanny?"

"Vanny?" Vancha had never heard that one before out of the many nicknames she'd called him over the years. "I had a run in with him whilst Kiara went shopping, it's the first time I've heard him speak highly of someone like he did with her. She was rather annoyed that she'd missed the man she'd heard so much about."

"Sire giving the times that are ahead I think," Larten was cut off almost instantly by Vancha.

"Larten! It's 'Vancha' 'March' or 'Hey Ugly' whilst we're on the trail together," Vancha explained, his assistant unable to hold off the smirk that formed when Larten responded by calling him ugly.

Larten and Vancha got deep into conversation about Evanna, Desmond and the future. Though she listened intently at first she soon found their conversation boring her when it turned to what both parties had being up to in recent years. The two vampires had a lot to share, they'd not seen one other in around a century.

As the group were breaking camp on the third night into the trail, Darren learned of Vancha's fighting ways. He'd being watching Kiara's movements when Vancha had joined her. Naturally the young Prince spoke up about Vancha's lack of a weapon. He couldn't understand how one could hope to win a fight against someone with a weapon.

Vancha agreed to fight the other Prince to which the rest watched on, Kiara with a lot less amusement than the others. The outcome was inevitable. The fight didn't last long at all, Vancha had too much experience and easily beat the younger.

"I expected more," Kiara chastised the Prince, stretching her limbs out.

"And you can do better?" Darren didn't quite like the attitude from Vancha's assistant.

Since their first meeting she'd being arrogant, critical and downright rude to the young Prince. He didn't know what he'd exactly done to insult the girl, or whether she was just a perfectionist and didn't like how he'd made mistakes in fighting. Whatever it was, winning her over would be harder than it was to crack Mika Ver Leth.

"Naturally," she nodded, stepping up and drawing her sword. "Try to disarm me then Vancha!"

"Again?" Vancha sighed, watching her sharpened blade he'd seen her drawing a stone across earlier.

"Afraid?" she taunted, knowing fear wasn't something that gripped Vancha.

He didn't respond with a spoken answer either. Arms outstretched he flew at his assistant, intend on harming. A grin fell on her face at his over enthusiastic ways and she sank into a common routine. The second he got close enough she took to the air, jumping clear over Vancha and over the top of him and landing cleanly. Before the Prince could turn to meet his assistant, her leg swung out, sweeping across his shins, forcing his balance off and made a kick to his back to send Vancha to the ground. She was quick to follow up, her speed impressing the onlookers.

Vancha was a lot better though, as she went to point her sword as his neck to claim victory, he'd already rolled over and locked his legs around his assistants, using a similar technique to send her to the floor.

That move _would _have worked against any other. With his assistant, who'd spent years watching and learning off the older vampire, she was ready for how he moved. Instead of slamming straight into the floor she used her sword to stop her fall, letting it sink into the ground slightly at an angle to stop her fall and propel herself backwards.

She was fast at pulling her sword free of the ground and was on guard instantly, both Prince and assistant circling one another, awaiting an opening which either could exploit. It was Kiara that attacked first, making a testing swing which Vancha instantly blocked, that lone opening enough to give her a slight edge to get in close to Vancha, drawing a dagger in the process and slashing downward. A small nick in Vancha's left shoulder appeared, only a small gash which was quickly healed by Vancha.

He'd dodged it almost, and his guard was back though and another opening like that wouldn't present itself so soon into the fight. The speed which Vancha moved next was enough to catch the assistant off guard. Vancha never usually attacked so suddenly and she hadn't being prepared for it.

Only one second has elapsed in the space of Vancha charging, disarming her and knocking his assistant off balance. Her sword now lay meters to her left.

It was over yet though. Vancha too knew that there was still fight left in his assistant. He'd taught her how to fight when her all weapons failed. Made easier by the fact Vancha too was only fighting with his hands. Both faced one another ready to continue their fight which would have gone on until one or the other (usually Kiara) could stand no longer.

"That is enough," Larten cut in, stopping the fight. "We must get moving."

"Not fair!" Kiara whined, though did as she was told and sank away from the fight.

"I think that means I take the win?" Vancha grinned.

"No!" his assistant turned back to Vancha fiercely. "I take the win!"

Her point had being proven to Darren though. She could last a lot longer against Vancha than he could. Her pride was safe, but right then Darren and Harket both had that look they had the very first time at seeing Vancha. They looked like the world had ended at how the Prince and his assistant argued heatedly over the win, neither backing down.

Though Larten tried to speak to the two many times, his efforts to make them forget about something so trivial were in vain. Neither Vancha nor Kiara would swallow their pride and give the victory to the other.

Darren and Harkat couldn't speak without hearing the two shouting well into the night. Even at sunrise, with Larten's last efforts to get the two back to civil conversations, the argument continued. Larten retreated to sleep as the sun rose, leaving Harkat and Darren to watch both Vancha and Kiara continue their quarrel.

"Can you both knock it off?" Darren finally asked, giving a last effort which Larten had failed so hard at.

"No!" Both turned on Darren briefly, before yet again returning to their argument.

_At least they agree on something, _Darren thought briefly, wondering just how many times this had happened between the two and for how long the arguments went on for. It was obvious to anyone how close the two were, closer in fact than he and Larten. The argument must have some other cause to it; it was hard to believe that both could go at it for so long.

Trying their best to ignore the arguing two, Darren and Harkat both retreated to sleep also, giving the arguing duo their space.

It was around 10am when the argument was stopped, though the issue hadn't being resolved. Vancha only just seemed to click that the sun had risen.

"Oh a new fight!" the Prince turned his attention to the lightened sky and pulled off his shuriken belt and undressing fully.

Kiara turned her gaze off Vancha quickly, allowing him his privacy, knowing the routine well. He'd undress fully then tie a hide around his middle, giving himself full exposure to the sun's rays whilst still protecting his dignity.

Kiara stretched out, laying back against a tree ready to welcome sleep. Arguing with Vancha was a tiring one. She would have slept instantly except she heard movement and her gaze fell in the direction, ready to attack if needed. She relaxed at seeing Darren, though instantly her hostility began to rise at Darren's reddening face, his gaze drifting between Vancha and Kiara.

"Don't even think that," Kiara spat instantly, glaring at the young Prince harshly. "Number one, nothing like that would ever happen. Number two if Vancha even thinks you suspect anything you will be troubled by Vancha to no end. Besides, do you not think I would choose Mika over Vancha?" If Vancha was listening, she made sure to dig at her mentor.

Darren nodded, turning to Vancha who was starting to rub spit into his skin. Kiara followed his eyes quickly. No doubt Vancha would have to explain things to Darren. A conversation she really wasn't prepared to listen to.

Kiara knew from experience most questions asked to Vancha were answered with a lengthy reply. She closed her eyes, drowning out the conversation Darren and Vancha were having. She soon fell into thought of the past few days.

_She _was respected by all vampires when she was at Council. _She _didn't fail one of her Trials. _She _passed them all perfectly, coming out with only scarred hands. _She _didn't run from death. _She _accepted any fate that came her way.

Yet it was _he _that gave the final farewells to friends she hadn't being able to see. It was _he _that could attend their funerals. It was _he _that gained a rank.

Where had she gone so wrong? She had lived with Vancha for so long, he promised her he'd sort her so she was ready to begin General training for when she became a full vampire. Darren Shan was _not _a full vampire. He was younger than her, he'd failed his Trials, ran from the fate the Princes decided, and yet she was to bow down and respect him.

_Never._

She could _never _respect someone with less skill than herself. Egotistical she was and her ego would not allow her to. She knew how she felt. She was _jealous._

Something else too, though she tried to forget about everything about the stupid young Prince that bothered her.

Thankfully sleep did take her and it hadn't taken as long as she initially expected it to.

"Do you not like the young Prince?" Vancha questioned the following sunset, his skin deep red from his encounter with the sun during the day. He'd being the second to rise, leaving Darren, Harkat and Larten to continue sleeping. He lay beside his assistant, watching the forever darkening sky.

"What do you mean?" she responded, watching one of the bright stars. Deneb she'd learned was its name.

"I've not seen you act this aggressive since…" Vancha thought on that. "Well I don't think I've ever seen you like this. Want to tell me what the problem is?"

"Numerous reasons, I suppose jealousy of what he's achieved when clearly I'm better could be one thing," Kiara responded. She couldn't lie to Vancha, he could usually see through everything with her. "Why?"

"Darren was asking about it yesterday when I came back from battle. It's not like you at all, even when Grunda tried to get you drunk you weren't like this. There is more to it than just your pride here," Vancha watched behind at the three who remained sleeping, checking their privacy.

"A few years back you asked me who I'd choose didn't you." Kiara changed the topic a little.

"That's got nothing to-" Vancha's gaze fell straight back to his assistant as he stopped. "Neither me or Mika?" he changed his words, carefully observing his assistant. He'd never thought her hostility could fall down to their lengthy discussions of what vampires she'd strike up a mating period with.

"Told ya didn't I? You and Mika are both too fucking old right now. I'm not a full vampire. Since _you _stole me away so dramatically from my human life I've not had anything to do with the opposite sex in the way you think I have," she sighed in frustration. "I guess it's only natural that a vampire of my age range comes along."

"So it's not that you dislike him, it's that you _like _him?" Vancha grinned.

"No dickhead, I just think he's alright. Besides I still prefer Mika over anyone else," she teased, sticking a tongue out at Vancha. Her mentor simply feigned hurt and laughed it off. He knew her now to know when she was joking around with him.

"Always let me know," Vancha's seriousness wasn't masked at all. Though he cared deeply for his assistant, the two would always be close and he knew she'd consult him over anything first.

"Always," she promised.

Two hours passed since the talk Vancha and Kiara had about the young Prince. A familiar place came into view straight after those two hours and a grin formed on Kiara's face.

Both Harkat and Darren didn't understand where the other three vampires were looking at first. That was until Larten explained the masking spell that Evanna had to protect herself.

"And a new challenge presents itself," Kiara lowered herself ready to run into a sprint. Vancha chuckled at his assistant as she ran straight ahead, her awareness no longer on her companions behind her but at the giant frogs which tried to stop her.

Only once had she tested herself against the frogs Evanna bred, which was her last visit to the Lady of the Wilds. The frogs guarded Evanna with such perfection, one wrong move and she knew the poison on the frogs tongues would penetrate her skin. Being a speedy vampire though, along with the acute awareness she'd gained from Vancha, she was able to dodge every last frog.

The frogs calmed shortly before she reached the entrance, a grin on her face as she turned to where the other vampires and Little Person made their way through the frogs carefully.

"Come on slow pokes!" she yelled to the other side of one of the ponds where the four continued their slow pace.

Nobody could enter Evanna's without being invited and nobody would ever want to chance it. Such a powerful woman couldn't be rushed, witch, sorcerous, magical, call it what you wanted but she was a creature of magic. It was wise to respect her and wait to be invited.

"Aren't we going in?" Darren quizzed, watching Vancha and Larten get seated near to where Vancha's assistant now sat, her sword in hand cleaning the blade and testing the sharpness.

"Not without been invited," Larten explained simply.

"Isn't there a bell we can ring?" he questioned.

"The frogs told her we're here," Kiara responded with a shrug, her eyes never leaving her blade.

"Evanna has no need for bells. She knows we are here and will come to greet us in her own time," Larten explained, his eyes on the full moon.

"Evanna is not a lady to be rushed," Vancha agreed. "A friend of mine thought he'd enter the cave on the quiet once to surprise her. She gave him huge warts all over. He looked like…like…" Vancha frowned and sat in thought for a few seconds. "It's hard to say, because I've never seen anything quite like it! And I've seen almost everything in my time!"

"Should we be here if she's dangerous?" Darren's tone had worry in it.

"She's not really dangerous," Kiara only now took her eyes off her sword and fixed them on Darren. "True she could kill us if she wanted. The same way Desmond could. Evanna means us no harm though so long as we mean her no harm. She's a lot of things, both unpleasant and pleasant, both pretty and ugly. Hey Vancha, I win on looks though right?" she smirked and turned her eyes to Vancha.

"You ask this all the bloody time!" Vancha sighed to his smirking assistant. "You still win on looks even to this day love."

"Would you agree Larten?" her curiosity lead her to Larten's gaze, amusing Vancha instantly. His face flushed up slightly, though he tried to hide it but both Vancha and Kiara caught the flushed faced and shared a knowing glance.

"Yes," Larten nodded.

"What about you Darren?" Her face twisted slightly at the question. "Never mind you've never seen Evanna. "Though you have to admit I'm pretty perfect aren't I?"

"I er-" Darren fumbled with his fingers, face red. This sent Vancha and Kiara into instant laughter. "Yes…" he mumbled amongst the laughing.

"Just make sure you don't call her a witch," Vancha warned, breaking his laughing. A familiar warning, one that needed giving to Harkat and Darren.

It couldn't have being more than an hour when Evanna emerged from her cave. She wore her most common form, moustache, beard, hairy, chubby, ugly and wearing ropes. Her eyes watched each vampire, one eye moving between Harkat, Darren and Larten, the second eye looking over Vancha and Kiara.

"Evanna!" the girl grinned excitedly.

Evanna snorted after her gaze on the vampires and Little Person broke. "Vampires! Always ugly bloody vampires!"

"Hey!" Kiara instantly growled at her statement. _Ugly _vampires. Her eyes glanced the half vampire and Kiara caught her smile.

"Why don't handsome humans ever come a-calling?"

"It's good to see you!" Kiara smiled overenthusiastically, jumping into an embrace with the ugly woman. Evanna didn't use any strength in lifting the girl off her feet and squeezing the girl hard.

"Humans are probably afraid you'll eat them!" Vancha laughed but also gave Evanna a welcoming hug.

"My little Vancha," she cooed into his ear. His assistant instantly emitted a low growl at Evanna's words, catching the attention of the others briefly. "You've put on some weight Sire."

"Oi, leave him alone!" she grunted, watching Evanna who carefully released Vancha and stared straight at the half vampire.

"Jealous as always I see Kiara. When will you ever let go of your precious Vancha?" Evanna questioned the young girl, she knew from previous meetings of the young girls defensiveness. Though still the half vampire was a mystery to Evanna. "Was it not Mika you got defensive over on your last visit?"

_Only because you and Vancha were laughing about his behaviour at Council, _Kiara thought but didn't speak her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to anger Evanna.

"I don't like either," she grunted, turning away slightly and folding her arms in a familiar defensive routine Evanna had come to know.

"Anger and jealousy never go well together Kiara," Evanna tutted, shaking her finger at the girl.

"And how you appear currently doesn't sit well with 'handsome humans' that you crave so much," her response was fast and she grinned to show the powerful woman she meant no harm.

"As I've said before, beauty is found on the inside," her smile was kind, her patience with the vampire quite admirable. "You Kiara are lucky to have beauty on the outside along with fire and passion burning on the inside. Your inner beauty is far greater than anything I see," she turned her attention off the young vampire who had a blush tinting her pale cheeks at the compliment.

"Larten," Evanna nodded to the red clad vampire.

"Evanna," his reply was kind, returning her nod. A few moments later he swung out and went to kick the powerful lady.

Evanna was far more skilled than the vampire though and quickly grabbed his leg and twisted. Though Darren watched on with shock, nobody else considered the actions out of the ordinary. Evanna's reactions matched any vampire easily and in her swiftness she pulled his head up sharply from his position on the ground.

"Surrender?" she yelled, her tone harsh.

"Yes!" Larten wheezed out. Both Vancha and Kiara had to bite their lip from letting out laugher.

"Wise boy," she laughed, giving his forehead a kiss, her gaze finally turning towards Darren and Harkat.

"Lady Evanna," Darren greeted and this time Kiara's laughing came forth. Darren's fear in his voice betrayed him. Her laughing soon stopped when Vancha shoved a dirty hand in his assistant's mouth.

"It's good to meet you Darren Shan, you are welcome."

"Lady," Harkat nodded next, bowing down low.

"Hello Harkat, you are welcome also," she paused in thought and added, "as you were before."

"Before?" he echoed, mouth slightly agape.

"You have changed within and without, but I recognize you. I am gifted that way…" Evanna continued speaking.

Vancha and Kiara were having their own private battle though. Whilst Evanna continued speaking with Harkat, Kiara bit down on Vancha's hand, drawing blood and Vancha was trying to prise her gums open. Neither made any sound, though their angry stares between one another spoke enough words for the two to understand.

"I never knew that, what's the drill?" she quizzed Vancha, finally releasing his fingers, speaking of the ways Evanna was gifted.

"Evanna can see directly into the soul if that's how you class it," Vancha explained. "She is a very gifted soul herself."

"So this is the boy Prince," Evanna's attention was back on Darren, ignoring both the immature vampires for the time being. "I thought you would be younger."

"He was stuck by the purge as we travelled here," Larten explained.

"So," Darren gulped, his fear not leaving him. "You're a witch, are you?"

Vancha, Kiara and Larten all shared a groan between them.

"What did you call me!" she hissed angrily, her gaze no longer warm and inquisitive but glaring at Darren.

Um. Nothing. Sorry. I didn't mean it I-"

"You three are to blame!" she roared, turning on the three vampires who had their own reason to fear her now. "You told him I was a witch!" she accused, her anger not leaving her.

"No Evanna!" Vancha disagreed, on instinct he pushed his assistant behind him, shielding her from Evanna's rage.

"We told him _not _to call you a witch," Larten offered an explanation.

"I should gut you three," Evanna growled. "I would too, if Darren wasn't here. I'd hate to make a bad first impression."

Kiara gulped and looked around from Vancha's right arm, holding onto his arm with both her hands. Evanna and angry did not go well when you were in her firing line! Darren saw the fearful expressions and found them hilarious and began laughing.

His laughter soon stopped though as she turned her gaze back on Darren. Again his face showed fright and he stepped back, almost onto one of Evanna's frogs. If not for Harkat he would have fallen.

"Appearances Darren, never let them fool you," she explained and with that changed her own appearance to her prettier form.

_Show off._

The transformation only lasted a few seconds though and she was again back to her ugly form.

"I'm a sorceress, a wyrn sister, an enchantress, a priestess of arcane. I am not," she glared at the three vampires as she added her last words. "A witch. I'm a creature of many magical talents. These allow me to take any shape I choose, at least in the minds of those who see me.

"Then why…"

"Do I choose this ugly form?" Evanna finished for the young Prince. "I feel comfortable this way. As I've said to Kiara many times, beauty means nothing to me. Looks are least important in my world. This is the shape I assumed when I first took human form, so it is the shape I return to most often."

"I prefer you when you're beautiful," Vancha muttered, receiving a sharp punch from his assistant.

Evanna chuckled at the familiar behaviour from the two.

"Be careful, Vancha, or I'll take my hand to you as I did to Larten all those years ago," she grinned and all but Larten shared a confused glance. "Did he ever tell you how he got that scar?"

"Please Lady," Larten blushed, pleading with Evanna. "I was young and foolish."

"You most certainly were," she agreed. "I was wearing one of my beautiful faces. Larten got tipsy on wine and tried to kiss me. I gave him a little scratch to teach him some manors."

"You are cruel, Evanna," Larten sighed miserably.

Vancha and Kiara couldn't contain themselves and within seconds of hearing Evanna speak, bother were hollering with laughter. Vancha doubled over and his assistant holding onto him. Most vampires had awesome battle and blood-lusting stories behind their scars but Larten's was hilarious. His face too became a priceless expression, one which Kiara wished she could photograph if vampires could be caught on camera.

"Larten! Wait till I tell the others! I always wondered why you were co coy about that scar! Normally vampires boast about their wounds but you-"

"Shut up!" Larten snapped bluntly. He was upset, but it didn't stop the laughing vampires.

Both laughing vampires missed the rest of the conversation, too caught up in the moment. Both ignored to glares sent their way from Larten as they attempted to recompose themselves. This was finished when Evanna started croaking to her frogs.

Harkat and Darren began gawping at the frogs after an explanation from Larten as to what Evanna was doing.

"I told you Evanna breeds frogs," Larten was speaking to Darren and Harkat. Kiara glanced up at Vancha, trying to work out what she'd missed as she watched the frogs form shape. "It's a mix of nature and magic. She finds frogs with strong natural markings, magically enhances them and breeds them, producing faces. She is the one in the world who can do it."

Evanna went on to explain her guilt for the scar she'd gave Larten, and Larten made sure to be friendly, whilst maintaining a glare to both Vancha and Kiara. When Evanna spoke of gifts though she'd given Larten, Kiara instantly poked Vancha to get his attention.

"Why hasn't she given you gifts?"

"Don't want anything," Vancha shrugged. It made sense with Vancha's character. He wouldn't carry things around with him.

"I know Arra Sails was killed in the fighting with the vampaneze six years ago," she revealed. At that moment Kiara felt the sadness for the death of the vampire and found her gaze turning to Darren.

_He's _said goodbye and she hadn't being able to. Darren didn't notice the gaze though, instead his eyes were on the frogs. Vancha noticed the gaze, he also had a feeling he knew just what that stare meant.

A perfect face of Arra Sails was soon in front of the vampires on many of her frogs. It looked exactly like Arra too. She didn't see Larten's expression, but she managed a smile at the familiar face.

"Goodbye my friend," she whispered into the wind. Evanna's gift to Arra's lover was a great one.

The vampires and Harkat were soon invited inside, leaving Larten outside with the frogs. Once inside the guests were invited to a _feast _as Evanna called it. Vancha teased their host about the vegetables and fruits which were laid out.

"Oh Kiara, I have your clothing," Evanna spoke suddenly after the feast, looking over the girl carefully. "You have not grown but they will fit."

"Why I ought-" the anger flashed through the girls eyes and Vancha had to act fast to calm his assistant. Evanna watched on curiously.

"A sensitive subject," Evanna drew a line in the air with his hand. Evanna understood the gesture and nodded.

"I do admire what you've done with the wild though," she observed. "Perhaps I should change the ropes to vines."

Not wanting to be rude, Kiara accepted the clothes that Evanna conjured in front of her, opening the package of clothes. She rested back against the comfy chairs. After living rough for so long Evanna's cave was a perfect paradise.

Evanna and Vancha fell into stories of the past, the story about Evanna. Kiara didn't listen and went to change. She'd heard the tale of how Desmond Tiny made two children using a wolf to sire his children.

As always, clothing that Evanna made was perfect, her movements a lot smoother than in the clothes she'd fashioned herself when with Vancha.

The half vampire couldn't help but wish she'd being at Council the last time to be involved in everything that was happening. She felt too much in the dark and she'd lost friends to the fate of death. There were also her friends at Council she missed, it was strange how closely a half vampire like herself had got to the Princes due to Vancha.

She of course wouldn't tell Vancha she missed her friends, he would holler the roof down and go on to tease her. She vowed to herself next time she saw Mika and Paris she'd let them know she missed them. It didn't look promising that she'd be back at Vampire Mountain any time soon though and Paris was already old. She had every faith he'd make it to live past this war though.

"I chose a name," Evanna's louder words awoke Kiara from her thought process. She soon turned away though, drawing her sword and moving further back into the cave to do some tester moves.

The clothing was a lot better for her movements, she felt a lot lighter in these than what she'd made for herself.

"Perfect," she muttered, testing herself with more athletic moves, flipping backwards off the cave walls, drawing a dagger mid flip to make sure her weapons were easily in reach for drawing and throwing. Though basic in her movements, she soon attracted attention.

"You move splendidly," Larten spoke as the girl was in a midway side flip.

"I know," she responded, looking down her blade towards Larten. Her eyes soon averted to Evanna. "They're perfect."

"You'll find they're lighter than your previous ones, now I must leave," she uttered and retreated out of her home, leaving the rest to their conversations.

Vancha mentioned something about a legend when she left, the second he'd finished speaking he rolled over and fell instantly to sleep. As always, and after so many years of knowing Vancha, it still puzzled his assistant at how fast he could get to sleep. His snoring she could live with, the mystery at how easily he turned to sleep she could not and would find out just how he managed it one day.

Larten soon joined him, Harkat following soon after, laying out some cushions to sleep on. Her eyes lingered on Harkat, not sure if he was asleep or awake as his eyes remained open. A few seconds after watching he she realised he had no eyelids.

"Night then," she spoke to the group, not quite done with testing her movements yet and began swinging her sword round carefully.

Nobody responded to her goodnight gesture, however during a spin she noticed the youngest Prince hadn't retreated to sleep yet and he was watching her closely.

"You really do move well," he commented.

"I know," she responded, thinking nothing of the compliment. She _knew _she moved perfectly, she didn't need anyone stating the obvious with her. "I'm a show off Darren, simple as. I _know _I'm good, I _know _I'm amazing so I don't need to be told."

Darren grinned which was soon mirrored by Kiara who quickly began laughing, though what sprung her into laughter she didn't know.

"So what's the deal with you and Mika? We heard rumours whilst in Vampire Mountain and some jokes cracked. He rarely smiles though and is always so stern so how can you-"

"Darren," she cut him off, putting a finger to her lips, her sword now hanging limply by her side. "There is nothing between Mika and I. We are but friends. However Vancha made the whole of Vampire Mountain two Councils ago make jokes none stop to him. Vancha claimed that Mika wanted to strike a mating period with me when I made him smile and how he began treating me warmer than others. That's just Vancha being Vancha though. He was actually rather jealous."

"Then what about you and Vancha? You seem very protective over him."

"Well of course. Vancha is my mentor and good friend. Of course I get jealous over him easier, call it one of my bad traits. Don't ask me why, it's just who I am. Besides I'm special," she explained giving a familiar wink. "Twenty-three years Vancha searched for a worthy assistant and I got that role."

"He's trained you well it seems too. Can you fight without a weapon like he?"

Realising the _interrogation _Darren had begun with Kiara, she sheathed her sword and took a seat beside where Darren sat. The comfy seat was like heaven and she sank into the chair in content.

"I can, but not to his standards. I still have a lot of training to do. I can combat someone with no weapon and bring defeat upon them, but when my opponent has a weapon," she shook her head, looking down at her scarred hands. "I don't yet have that skill. Vancha's lessons in unarmed combat fall greatly around death. When he fights he expects to die, even when the two of us fight, he always expects to die. I cannot fight like that yet."

"Does he welcome death then?" Darren's questions were all laced with curiosity.

"No, he does not welcome it, but come his time he will embrace death. One who has no fear of death, they will always have the upper edge in a fight. Those who expect to win though are at a disadvantage. I believe Vanez would have taught you this though?"

"Yes, but what about you? You're confidence draws the line close to over-confidence. That is very obvious."

"I'm confident in a lot of things, however when it is a fight where it's either defeat or victory, up until the moment I have defeated my opponent I will have no confidence of winning. I'll have confidence in _myself _though, just not winning. There are key differences,2 she explained, her eyes flicking to Vancha briefly who let out a rather loud snore.

"You and Vancha are fearless then?" Darren's question was a stupid one in Kiara's opinion. Fears should all be overcome.

"Almost," she nodded in agreement. "Life can throw much at you and fears can and will grow. However Darren if you embrace the fear and stand up to it, you have nothing in life to fear. Having said that, there is still one fear which neither of us will overcome soon."

"Which is?" Darren pushed. She could tell by his eyes he wouldn't drop this matter.

"Imagine a scenario where two of your greatest friends are captured and held against you. In my case imagine Vancha and Mika both held against each other. On a much larger scale than that though, imagine Vancha and ten other vampires. If you have the choice of one group dying or the single person...which would you choose?"

"That's too easy, it would always be the group over the individual," Darren responded as any vampire _should _respond.

"What if it was Larten up against ten other vampires?" she pushed to Darren, "could you kill him?"

Darren fell into silent thought, an inner battle progressing steadily in his head. Kiara's eyes returned to Harkat whilst Darren remained in thought. His bright green eyes had dimmed since she last looked at him, possibly the hint that he was sleeping.

"No," Darren finally shook his head defeated.

"Then that also is a weakness and a fear. Anyway that's enough on that subject, any ideas on where to start looking for the Vampaneze Lord?"

"Mr Tiny said-"

"To hell with what Desmond said, I'm asking _you_!" she snapped quickly.

"Keep it down you two I'm trying to sleep!" Vancha roared, spitting in the direction of the two. His assistant instinctively moved out of the way.

"Night Darren," she shrugged, walking beside Vancha, resting her head on his stomach and closing her eyes. She'd ask the question again tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Nine: Desmond Tiny

**Chapter Nine: Desmond Tiny**

Evanna returned the next evening just after sundown. The vampires and Harkat had being active for some time before that and an eyebrow was raised at the sight before her. Vancha and Darren were both sparring, Vancha swinging a stick and Darren watching his movements for the time being.

"Darren wasn't to learn to fight like Vancha," Kiara explained, though guessed that the woman did not really need an explanation.

"Pathetic," she shook her head, gesturing for the group to go inside. The youngest girl was the first to follow, her mood rather fowl. Darren had soaked up all of Vancha's attention which _should _have being on her.

"You don't agree?" Darren quizzed Evanna curiously.

"Swords, hands, weapons it's all the same. Fighting should be done with the mind." Her explanation was simple.

"But how do you-" Darren began asking but only moments later he'd fallen to the floor.

"Everything in your body connects to the mind, disable that and you win."

"Vancha we should be hunting," Vancha's assistant snapped, ignoring both Evanna and Darren for the moment. He was asking to be taught how to fight with the mind, something that didn't interest the half vampire.

"It would be rude to leave when we have not spoken of Des Tiny's prophecy," Vancha put a comforting hand on his assistants shoulder. "Don't let it bother you. I'm sure Evanna can shed some light on this after all."

Evanna called her guests over to eat, possibly hearing what Vancha had said. The vampires and Harkat feasted yet again on what Kiara could only call 'rabbit food' but under Evanna's roof, meat would never be allowed to be eaten in front of her. The fruits and vegetables tasted a lot better than anything Kiara could cook up at least.

"The three hunters," Evanna started once we'd all finished eating. "I have been waiting for you for many centuries."

An eyebrow was raised from Kiara instantly as Evanna's words struck her. Three hunters? Larten had told Vancha and Kiara that it was four hunters. Four vampires were here…one of them was not a hunter?

One of them had to stay behind?

"You have?" Larted gasped in a startled tone.

"I lack Desmond's clear insight into the future, but I see some of what is to come, or what might come. I knew three hunters would emerge to face the Vampaneze Lord, but I didn't know who they'd be," Evanna explained. Though the other three vampires listened to Evanna's explanation, not of them seeming to notice the number of hunters she'd given.

"Do you know if we'll be successful?" Vancha quizzed.

"I doubt if even Desmond knows that. Two strong futures lie ahead, each as possible as the other. It's rare for fate to boil down to two such evenly matched eventualities. Normally the paths of the future are many. When two exist like this chance decides which the world will take."

"What about the Lord of the Vampaneze? Have you any idea where he is?" Larten's tone was an urgent one.

"Yes."

"But you won't tell us will you?" Vancha snarled in disgust.

"No," she grinned almost mockingly.

"Will you tell us how we are to find him? And when?" Larten asked with the same urgency in his tone as his previous question.

Kiara fell into her own thoughts, she'd caught Evanna eyeing her with one of her eyes and a sinking feeling of not belonging welled up in the pit of the half vampire's stomach. Was it she who was not supposed to join in the hunt? Would she have to separate from Vancha without even becoming a full vampire? Was Evanna's prediction completely wrong about the future? Desmond saw four…or was the mysterious man lying? If her mentor was anything to go by, he trusted Evanna a lot more than he did Desmond.

"Kiara we're leaving," Vancha nudged her away from her darker thoughts. When her eyes met with Vancha's he instantly knew something was amiss with his assistant. "What's wrong?"

"One more thing," Evanna spoke up before his assistant could respond. "Desmond should have told you this, but he obviously chose not to, playing games no doubt."

"What is it Lady?" Vancha asked, though his gaze didn't stray from his assistant.

"It concerns the hunt for the Vampaneze Lord. I don't know whether you'll succeed or fail, but I have seen into the future for each possible outcome and learned some facts of what lies in store.

"I will not speak of the future where you succeed, it is not for me to comment on, but if you fail…" she paused, taking Larten and Vancha's hands, and kept one eye cast on Kiara and the second on Darren. "I tell you this because I think you should know. I don't wish to frighten you, but I wish to prepare you."

_What could possibly scare us? _Kiara thought bitterly.

"Four times your paths are fated to cross with the Vampaneze Lord. If they do cross, on each occasion you will have it in your power to make an end to him. If you fail, the vampaneze are destined to win the War of the Scars. This you already know.

"But what Desmond didn't tell you is by the end of the hunt, if you have faced the Vampaneze Lord four times and failed to kill him, only one of you will be around to witness the fall of the vampire clan," she lowered her eyes and dropped Larten and Vancha's hands. "The other two will be dead."

She could hold it in now longer as Evanna still spoke only of three vampires, not four.

"Evanna," Kiara put forward, not allowing silence to collect over the group. "You spoke of only three hunters, and spoke of only two dying and one surviving to witness the fall should we fail. There are four of us however."

"Correct," Evanna nodded, her eyes turning fully on the girl. "Desmond and I have conversed many times on the fourth. The fourth hunter should not be here. The fourth hunter should not be a vampire. The fourth hunter…" she mused for a few seconds.

"What of the fourth hunter?" Kiara pushed, that sinking feeling growing the more Evanna spoke. She _knew _somehow that the fourth hunter was herself.

"The fourth hunter has being masked from every path the future holds. The fourth hunter is you Kiara Darcy. Never have you being seen in the future. Not even when Vancha blooded you was it seen. Many times Desmond has being back and forward to find any links of you. Your life, your future, everything is masked from Desmond and I."

"How can that be?" Kiara asked, unaware just how much the revelation would impact her life.

"We do not know. Nor can Desmond play with the future you hold. You Kiara Darcy are a mystery to all. Whether your future is masked from us for good or for bad we do not know," Evanna explained and spoke no more, instead she began leading the way out of her cave, the vampires falling into line behind her. The three proper hunters thoughts on the deaths, the final hunter though, the one that shoulder be. Her thoughts were clouded by much darker thoughts, thoughts which she couldn't voice instantly.

_Was I not meant to exist? _Was her initial thoughts and it worried her. Desmond and Evanna could see everybody's future. Everything that was to happen in time Desmond could see and control if he so wished. It was possible that she wasn't supposed to exist. No past, no present and no future according to time itself. Desmond was a powerful man of time, governed by laws unlike any other.

That man was time itself.

Then why did she exist? Why was she here if she couldn't be seen? Did Vancha know? What if he did know and had kept the information from her? Was that why Desmond visited Vancha some time back?

Too many questions plagued her mind, so much so that as the vampires settled for the morning, she found sleep impossible. Nobody had spoken, everyone stuck to their own thoughts, though none as dark as the thoughts at plagued Vancha's assistant.

The group came upon cities, towns and deserted areas in their travels, though the vampires, Evanna and Harkat began discussing their thoughts now, one member of the group remained silent throughout. Vancha was worried, his worry only growing one night when they were feeding and she didn't keep a track of how much blood she was taking in and almost killed a human whilst drinking.

Vancha had stepped in that night, the first time he'd had too since her first four feeds. Still she did not speak, only wiped her mouth and left the unconscious human. It was at that moment the rest of the group minus Evanna began worrying for the health of the young half vampire.

A destination did come into view after a few nights of walking. It was moments before hitting their destination that the half vampire finally opened her mouth to speak her thoughts and worries.

"I should not exist," she stated, mainly to Vancha but the others and their acute hearing also heard her.

"I believe you should be thankful that Desmond cannot toy with your future as he can with others. I know Vancha would want to be as you are right now," Larten offered to which Vancha began nodding in agreement. It brought a small smile to the half vampire, but her dark thoughts still loomed over her.

Their destination was the Cirque Du Freak, she'd heard Darren mention something about it, though when she'd heard it she couldn't quite recall. All she knew was each where happy to be there for their own reasons. Darren and Larten had both travelled with the Cirque during Darren's early years of vampirism. Larten had being with the Cirque for much longer though, his past linking in with the Cirque a lot.

There was one thing that pulled Kiara out of her dark mood, one thing that brought her usual self back to normal. Vancha was his usual self, and one reason flared Kiara's reactions.

Vancha was happy to be at the Cirque because of a woman. A woman named Truska.

The show was just ending as the group arrived, thought everyone's eyes was on the stage, Kiara couldn't help but turn her eyes to Vancha to make sure his eyes were not straying elsewhere.

They wasn't

"Twincest," she nudged the vampire, nodding to the stage where two sisters were twisting and twirling their bodies around one another. Vancha laughed at the comment

The finale was a snake and a man at the back of the theatre close to where the group stood. The finish got the audience giving rounds of applause.

"I'd get more," she commented, folding her arms causing her mentor to smirk.

At least she was returning to normal now. He had no doubt his assistant would want to get up on stage herself.

The vampires met up with the Cirque owner after that, his name was Hibernius Tall and if Kiara's height issues previous were a problem, standing before the huge man made her feel smaller than ever. He towered over everybody in the group, no ordinary man that was for sure.

After the small greetings, Vancha left with the Truska lady whom his assistant learned had the ability to grow a beard. According to Vancha the two were old friends, Truska's beauty was grand though. It was no wonder Vancha went off with the woman. Jealousy rose within his assistant but she kept herself in check.

The entire group had a place within the Cirque and all had somewhere to stay and friends to speak to within the Cirque. The dark cloud which hung over the half vampire soon rose again when she was left alone without knowing where to go within the camp.

She could go off on her own now and be an independent vampire. She knew everything of the Vampire Clan and could take care of herself fine on her own. If she wasn't seen in the future by Desmond or Evanna, would it make a difference if she stayed or left? Darren, Larten, Vancha and even Harkat had their place here. She felt more distant to the four than ever before. It was the first time she'd felt distant to her own mentor.

What did she have with the four anymore?

Kiara hadn't being paying attention to where she was walking, it was only when a twig snapped behind her did she become alert, realising she'd walked into a forest. Her sword was instantly drawn and turned to a figure that had followed her.

A little boy who looked fearful for his life faced her. Sighing, she retracted her sword and sheathed the blade.

"Who're you?" he asked, his voice full off innocence, fear and bravery.

"Kiara Darcy, Vancha's assistant. And you are?"

"Shancus!" he exclaimed happily. "Wanna see my snake?"

"Could you tell my mentor I'll be returning shortly please? I need some time and I'll see your snake in the morning okay?" she offered the boy a smile that quickly nodded and ran back towards where the lights of the Cirque stood.

She sighed, turning, her pace quickening. She had to get away from the Cirque for one night. She didn't belong there like the rest of them. She didn't actually know where she belonged anymore, not even her existence was certain to her anymore. She had a dagger in her hand though, marking all the trees she passed so she could get back without any problems.

Only a few thoughts kept her from fully falling into the pit she'd began falling into. Vancha was the first. Very soon he would also be turning her into a full vampire, which would allow her to go into General training.

"Miss Darcy," her name was spoken by a very unfamiliar voice. Her pace came to a halt, her dagger now held in a defensive stance as a small fat man, smaller even than herself walked out from behind a tree.

The man was unfamiliar; how he knew her she did not know. He didn't smell like a vampire or a vampaneze. Someone she knew from when she was a human maybe? No, it couldn't be, she'd remember someone smaller than her.

"I hoped to see you around the Cirque, in fact I was just on my way there, what brings you out here?" he questioned, his tone kind, completely ignoring the sword she'd drawn ready to kill at a moment's notice.

"Who are you?" she demanded, eyes narrowing. She didn't know if this man could be dangerous or not, whoever he was, she wasn't taking any chances and would leap into combat at a moment's notice.

"You may call me Des," the man responded, the second the words left his mouth, she understood who he was and her sword was quickly sheathed.

"My apologies for my hostility towards you Desmond," she responded, knowing from Vancha that weapons were pointless against such a man. If he wanted to cause her trouble he could do it even with the strongest defences she could muster. "To what do I owe the honour?"

"Evanna told you we cannot see you in any oath of the future, not that we have ever seen you," Desmond response was still a friendly one and he walked closer to the half vampire. Walked wasn't exactly the word, _waddled _was more like it. He waddled over.

"She informed me yes, it is why I am out here. You can see everyone's future; you can see every path towards hopeful futures. Why am I not seen in any? Why have I never been seen?" she demanded to know, but she realised something else. "How is it you knew I'd be out here if you cannot see me?"

"Chance, I suppose would be the best way to explain it. I have looked Miss Darcy, searched for the start and finish of your life but I see nothing. For one to be clouded entirely from me is something unfamiliar to me. What are your motives?" he questioned, sitting on a rock and offered her a seat beside him. She took it pretty quickly, not wanting to anger this man.

"I motives are to be a top notch vampire. I was to stand amongst the ranks of the General's and be a vampire of good standings."

"I think you have a bigger destiny than that," Desmond stated dryly. "A destiny that is hidden from all. I'd like to see what you're capable of. Unfortunately I cannot. What would you prefer?"

She knew what he was questioning. Did he want her to be seen in the future? To be _controlled _by the man as he could every life form on the planet.

"I can't answer that," her response was true, "things the way they are I suppose are fine. It was just-"

"A shock to you to find out that there were only three hunters," Desmond finished the sentence for her and she gave a nod. He smiled and stood. "The future is bleak either way Miss Darcy. Should the vampire's win…or should the vampaneze win, a champion will arise from either side. Should the vampire's win, one who will call himself the Lord of the Shadow's will emerge and take control of everything. Should the vampaneze win, the same fate awaits but the Vampaneze Lord will become the Lord of Shadows."

To saw she was shocked at how freely he gave the information away was an understatement. Desmond Tiny was known to never give information to such an extent out. The War of the Scar's was meaningless then? If the same fate awaited no matter what, was everything for nothing?

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I hold nothing over you, it is that simple. Be prepared for the future Miss Darcy for only pain and suffering awaits no matter who wins this pointless war. Humans will also bring about the coming of dragons. The Lord of Shadow's will gain control over these too. Who knows though, perhaps things will become more amusing for me. A third future also awaits, though that future Evanna is not aware of, it is a future which not even I can see, though it is there. "

"That future could come about if all the hunters die and the Vampaneze Lord die then, I am correct aren't I?" she spoke carefully, not sure how much Demond was willing to give away.

"That is the only thing I can think that would bring about what is hidden to me," Desmond gave a nod, looking up at the dark sky above the tree tops. "Sunrise is shortly, I believe it is time you returned to the Cirque."

"It cannot be, I haven't-"

"Time moves differently whilst I am here," Desmond cut her off with a smile, the heart shaped watch he held glowed slightly as he spoke. "Another time then Miss Darcy."

Desmond remained seated, allowing the half vampire to leave on her own accord. She didn't think twice about leaving since it was clear the conversation was over.

She held the ace over Desmond now, he could only meddle with time and the future indirectly. She had it in her hands to alter the future, Desmond essentially said it himself. One thing Vancha wanted was to go against everything Desmond said. She had the power to do that for Vancha. Only one vampire would survive to witness the downfall of the clan?

_We'll see about that, _she smirked to herself, any previous doubt of her own existence vanishing as she found a new means of surviving. _She'd _do what Vancha has going against. Vancha blooding her must have being something else working against the forces that Desmond Tiny controlled. What they were she was no idea, the Gods of the Vampires really where on her side now.

When she returned to the campsite the Cirque had set up, the vampires were gathered with Evanna and each gave her unreadable expressions when she emerged.

"What's gone on?" she questioned instantly, sensing the atmosphere upon the group.

"Where have you been?" Vancha scolded instantly, throwing his assistant into shock at the tone he'd used with her. "Sorry Ki I was worried, nobody knew where you'd gone missing to. We've had our first shot at killing the Vampaneze Lord."

"I was with Desmond Tiny," Kiara responded to the question, which threw the group into more shock, especially Evanna. "He told me basically what you said Evanna."

She sucked one side of her cheek between her teeth and chewed on it carefully. She couldn't bring herself to say what else he'd said. The Lord of the Shadow's scared the half vampire, a vampire would turn into him if he we won and form the way Desmond spoke, she guessed it could fall down to Larten, Vancha or Darren. One of the three official hunters, a vampire turning against everything, it seems impossible to her.


	11. Chapter Ten: Alone

**Chapter Ten: Alone**

Being separated from Vancha wasn't something his assistant thought she'd be submitted too for at least another century, especially when on the hunt. Vancha had left though to Vampire Mountain to inform the vampires of the status with the Vampaneze Lord.

He'd said that night that his assistant should stay on the hunt, so whilst Vancha was away back at Vampire Mountain, his assistant was left on the hunt.

With Vancha's departure, things were going from bad to worse for the hunters. The hunters had moved on and were in the home town of Larten Crepsley on their hunt, things began going downhill from there on. Firstly going through the tunnels until they could not stand it any longer was a tiring process. Secondly Darren had being enrolled into a school somehow, leaving the hunters one vampire down for searching through the tunnels.

School wasn't the only thing Darren found himself dealing with. Since Vancha's departure the usual fiery person who all had come to know from Kiara had turned around greatly. Rarely did she speak, her temper flares came at random, and she was a lot more pessimistic. Vanch'a departure affected the half vampire more than any would first have guessed.

One thing that irked the half vampire currently was the position she was crouched in on a rooftop. Larten and Harkat was nearby, each ready to pounce at a moment's notice. The three stood watching through a window opposite where Darren was currently having a studying session with his teacher. This teacher just happened to be someone he was with when he was a very young vampire.

That night when Darren left his teachers house, he was witness to another of the anger spurs from Vancha's assistant. The slightest of things which she didn't like sent her over the edge nowadays. The other hunters couldn't understand her during Vancha being away, none could even begin to imagine what annoyed her at certain times. That night was one of those moments. Nobody had even spoken when Kiara had erupted.

Progression on the hunt wasn't happening either, so the night when a messenger arrived with news of Paris Skyle's death, Kiara instantly took the option to leave the hunt and return to Vampire Mountain. That was her ticket to being at Vancha's side and it was one she had to take. Her ticket to being back with her friends and being at Paris Skyle's send off.

Had it not being for Larten requesting her to stay, she would have gone without a care in the world. Larten believed something bigger was at work in the city though, and if Darren's entrance into school was anything to go by, he could have been correct. Though Darren was a Prince and could take care of himself on his own, Larten could not dismiss Vancha's assistant. She _was _a better fighter and given the circumstances Darren would need someone like her by him. Larten also requested they put the hunt on hold.

Kiara went against those wishes. As Darren rested during the nights for school, Kiara and Harkat both scanned the tunnels for any hint of vampaneze activity. During the time the two spent together nightly, Harkat did what he could to help the half vampire's mood improve, though his efforts were in vain. After the third night of attempts, the Little Person gave up trying and submitted himself to almost fully silent hunts.

"Does it hurt you this much been apart from Vancha?" Harkat questioned, eyeing the half vampire carefully as she ate in one corner of the room.

"I've never been apart from him, it's just strange," she responded, putting her meal to one side. Her tone had changed greatly during Vancha's departure, no emotion filled her voice and it remained cold and monotone. "If you stay with somebody for a greater part of your life you begin to get used to it. When they're gone it is like a hole that cannot be filled."

"Darren will understand that," Harkat offered a grotesque smile. "He came here when he was younger where he met a girl that he was with for a little, but he left and he's just reunited with her now."

A visible change happened at Harkat's words, of course he had to bring up something that brought jealousy to rise in her system. Debbie Hemlock was beginning to be a thorn the half vampire could not rid herself of. A _human _outclassed a vampire such as herself? Though she was technically still half human, any traces of her humanity side had already vanished during her time with Vancha.

"Kiara?"

"I'm going to his school," she stated, her tone hinting that she had a change inside her mind, her tone portraying anger. It was different from the usual monotone cold tone she took to using though.

She was standing and untying her belt which held her weapons before Harkat had jumped up to stop her.

"But you-"

"Harkat trust me, this is something I have to do," she shrugged, grabbing the leather jacket that she'd bought in the city.

It had being Larten that demanded she go shopping for new clothes so that she wouldn't stand out amongst humans. Larten wanted her to blend in, his idea was a good one too, Evanna would probably not be pleased to find Kiara's clothing in tatters after only a short time with them.

The door was slammed behind her as she exited the hotel room, almost knocking the door of the hinges. She had to keep her strength in check though whilst in the hotel room, she'd already broken one door, another door broken would probably add some suspicion. Something the half vampire would have to avoid for the good of the group.

The cold was nothing to Kiara when she exited the hotel, where humans was all wrapped up in hats, scarfs and warm clothing, the half vampire wore a frayed denim skirt, shin high heelless black boots and a black shirt, her leather jacket just on for a show of warmth. Even so humans still stared at her.

Her plan hadn't yet formed in her mind, though her only thoughts were on dragging Darren Shan out of his class and explaining to him that this was all wrong. For all he knew he was playing in to the Vampaneze Lord's hands. He was a vampire and a Prince at that. Should she be at a high status like Darren, she would never dream of this, nor would she ever think of mating with a human when the Clan was everything.

"Charna's Guts!" she shouted to herself, gaining a few curious stares as she walked down the streets, taking the familiar path she'd walked before to the school on some nights.

Upon her arrival at the school, the thoughts of the school looking more like a prison entered her thoughts. When she attended school there were no huge metal gates surrounding the building and school grounds. Whether the gates and metal fences were to keep students in or strangers out she didn't quite no.

The reception area was a lot warmer than the outside, though the temperature change did nothing to the half vampire. Entering the school was easy she decided, possibly the gates were for another reason. Her arms folded as she rested against the counter casually. She was better than these humans, she would gain access easily.

"Can I help you?" a woman asked kindly from her side of the reception counter.

"I'm look for Darren Shan," her voice remained cold and it instantly made the woman frown.

"He is a student currently in his English lesson, why?" she questioned warily. Though the half vampire didn't really understand how the woman knew, she guessed it had to do with what she'd typed into the contraption that sat on the desk.

"Where is his English class?" her demand brought shock to the woman behind the counter, instantly taken back by the half vampire whom stood at arm's reach.

"I cannot allow you to go onto the school grounds."

"I'll make my stay short and my words simple then. Tell me where he is or I will have to disrupt all the lessons to try and find him. The choice is yours," the authority in her tone was suddenly there.

The woman had fear in her eyes at how the young girl spoke. To her eyes the girl was no older than seventeen or eighteen but spoke as if she was much older. A visitors pass was handed over to Kiara though along with an escort who would be showing her to the English class. Kiara couldn't hide the smirk that formed.

The man led the way through the grounds, pausing briefly when he caught a group of teens smoking and skipping class. The teens were sent packing, not before the half vampire heard comments about herself from the boys. The man lead her into one of the buildings and to a door, knocking quickly and glancing at Kiara before he entered with her following closely behind him. A grin formed on her face as she met eyes with Darren whose face grew into complete shock.

"Sorry to interrupt Miss Hemlock, but this girl came demanding to see Darren Shan."

His words got the class talking and both half vampires within the room could easily hear what others spoke. Their words brought her grin into a confident smirk, a light pink hitting Darren's cheeks.

"_She's well fit!"_

"_What's she want with that freak?"_

"_Think she's gonna beat him up?"_

"_I'd shag her!"_

The comments were certainly something which made the half vampires ego rise.

"Darren?" the teacher – Debbie Hemlock questioned.

"I know her," Darren nodded. "Don't know why she's here though, unless-" he left his words hanging to which Kiara responded with a shake of her head. Darren relaxed quickly and the man who'd brought me here left the room.

Kiara was quick to shut the door behind him. Her eyes never left the vampire Prince once, though he only held confusion in his eyes at her appearance.

"Excuse me but you're interr-"

"Shut up," Kiara spat, her eyes briefly turning off Darren to glare at the teacher. "Darren, you're coming with me."

"What?" Darren was complete shocked.

"I said you're leaving this school, this place, everything."

"But Kia-"

"Who are you?" Debbie demanded. "You cannot order one of my-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Kiara quickly turned her gaze back on the teacher, her arms crossing in the process. Of course with Debbie being their teacher, the class was soon snickering at how Kiara was making the woman feel.

"How old are you? Shouldn't you be in school?" Debbie decided to ignore the half vampire's words of silencing her.

"I finished school. It would now be worth your while to shut up, as I have business to attend," the half vampire grinned in a wicked way.

"Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders?" Debbie questioned, instantly causing Kiara to growl.

"I respect only those who earn my respect, and of course those of a respectable position," she smirked, her eyes meeting with Darren's. "I don't see you and fulfilling any of the criteria I use to give out my respect. Judging by these delightful boys and girls in this room, they think so too. Though I suspect none will turn on their teacher for fear of getting in trouble," she scoffed and noted that Debbie was becoming flustered and probably annoyed at her words.

"Darren you do not belong here, whilst Larten and Vancha are away it's almost impossible to do my job alone. I need you Darren," she stated, extending her hand to the Prince.

"I can't," Darren lowered his head briefly before returning to meet Kiara's eyes. "I'm catching up now Kiara, I'm fine," he showed her a convincing smile.

"What a shame," she mused, a familiar smirk forming. "I was getting rather bored on my own. Would any of these other nice young boys like to join me?" she asked, watching as Darren's eyes widened.

"That's enough!" Debbie demanded, walking up to the half vampire and putting her hands to her hips in what Debbie probably thought was a threatening manner. "You will get out of my classroom this instant."

"Or what?" Kiara sighed, shaking her head. "You don't scare me lady, you don't know what I could possibly do to you."

"Kiara!" Darren exclaimed, drawing Kiara's attention back to the Prince. "I'll talk to you tonight okay?" Darren forced a gaze on her, a warning gaze. As a Prince she had to lower herself to his wishes despite how much she hated it.

"Fine!" she spat. "Just you remember where your loyalties lay Darren. You are a Prince and it's about time you brushed up to the title!" she yelled, causing gasps to form around the classroom and stare at Darren.

"Kiara!" Darren instantly stood, staring at her after her outburst shaking his head. He had already tried to get through to the girl, whilst Vancha was away that was becoming even more impossible. Whatever he said, she wouldn't listen, despite his position.

"Who am I kidding?" she ignored the rest of the class now, they were nothing in the world, they were completely meaningless. "I'm here to defend _you _alone and if you want to spend your time with this trash then be my guest I'll go against my master and leave you to continue this alone."

"You miss Vancha I get it but this doesn't mean you can treat everybody like this! You're letting your emotions get the better of you and you know it yet you're still being like this. Kiara please, I don't-"

"Do what you want Darren, your life isn't my concern. You're being played and your vision is getting clouded by the past," now she turned to Debbie Hemlock with a harsh glare. "I suggest you start looking at the present Darren Shan."

Darren had no time to respond as Kiara quickly turned and took her leave, making sure to cause some damage during her departure as she opened the door very fast, pulling the door straight off its hinges.

"Oops," she ignored the shocked sounds from behind her and let the door fall to the floor.

The school grounds were quickly exited, but she didn't return to the hotel to Harkat. She wanted to be anywhere but near Harkat and Darren when he returned from school. At least for one night she wanted everything to be as it should be, as it was before any of this happened.

By nightfall Kiara had already found a secluded field area along with an area that she could rest. Sleeping along outside though was possibly the worst idea she'd had. It was in those moments she realised she _needed _Vancha or someone close to her more than ever before.

Things could only get better though, at least Vancha and Larten would return.


	12. Chapter Eleven: Steve

**Chapter Eleven: Steve**

Making herself scarce over the next few days was the best bet for the half-vampire. The night Darren got in from school, Kiara had being scolded for her attitude and revealing he was a Prince. His popularity had grown within the school due to it, though it was Kiara that his classmates were interested in. Darren had lied and told his classmates that Kiara was a recovering insane person! She'd stayed clear of Darren since that little lie.

She hunted only once in the tunnels with Harkat and it was well after midnight when the two went to hunt for the Vampaneze. Though she'd accepted Darren's position somewhat the half vampire still believed she was better than Darren and wanted to prove it by locating the vampaneze.

Finding them was harder than expected though.

Harkat would rather spend his time with Darren though, the Little Person was closest to Darren and the female half vampire confused the Little Person more than anybody had before. He didn't think he'd met anybody in his previous life as confusing as Kiara either and he had no idea who he once was.

Harkat and Darren both were relieved when she took to her own solitude for a few days and when she re-emerged she offered to cook for the three and wouldn't' take no for an answer. The food she cooked may have been disgusting and looking very unappealing but Darren and Harkat accepted the food as if accepting an apology and forced the food down their throats. Harkat didn't mind the taste, he couldn't exactly taste anything but Darren grimaced after the first mouthfuls of food.

It was a mere few days after the apology with food that Kiara returned to her near perfect state of defence with the group of hunters. It was the night Darren arrived back to the hotel extremely late and was about to be scolded for the late return by Kiara until she saw he had brought another back with him. Her scolding died on her lips and her sword instantly drawn and pointed at the newcomer dangerously.

Not only had Darren returned late when she and Harkat were about to resume the hunt, he'd brought someone back with him which sent the half vampires senses flying. This guy stank to the highest heavens, and that's saying something coming from Kiara, after all she'd spent her life with Vancha. This newcomer smelled a lot worse than Vancha.

"Kiara it's okay, he's a friend," Darren stated, but her sword was never withdrawn, nor did she relax as Darren and Harkat exchanged words about the newcomer.

His name was learned pretty fast, introduced as Steve Leonard, though Harkat and Kiara were also explained of a second name, a nickname. Steve Leopard. He'd heard of the female half vampire too it seemed.

"You haven't aged a day," Steve mused, looking at the half vampire as if she was a long lost friend. The man would have been born before her time though and her suspicion about the man rose. How did he know of her?

"State your business before I kill you," she put it bluntly, never one for long drawn out words when her and her allies could be in danger.

"You were there that night the boy died in the theatre where the Cirque Du Freak played that time. I've seen the posters a lot of times since I was a kid and went back to that theatre, Kiara was it?"

"Kiara Darcy," she confirmed, lowering her sword, though she didn't sheath it just encase she would need it.

"Beautiful," he commented causing the girl to smirk.

"Steve Leonard," he introduced, taking her head and kissing the back of it casually, surprising the vampire.

Although appearance wise Steve looked a lot older than the female half vampire, it didn't stop him flirting with her outrageously. It was to an extend that Kiara was bored of the man who was once Darren's school friend. The attention she stole from Steve though brightened her mood significantly.

Trusting the man was a different matter altogether. It was easy to trust her own kind, to even extend her trust to Harkat, he'd being nothing but loyal. To extend her trust to someone not of her kind like Steve though, when deceit and lies plague humans…it was something she wouldn't do.

Darren eventually convinced Kiara to allow Steve to join the team of hunting the vampaneze, though he could have made the decision alone. Any decision Darren made Kiara would have to follow. Asking Kiara her opinion about everything recently, seemed to strengthen the friendship between them.

The hunt for the vampaneze was back on with Darren and Steve joining the hunt in the tunnels. Though Darren had initially wanted to split up, Kiara had disagreed, neither her not Darren was a full vampire and Steve was with them. She wanted nobody alone with Steve right then, at least until Vancha had returned.

Thoughts of Vancha plagued Kiara's mind as she was deep into the tunnels. Some of the hunters were destined to die on this hunt. If the hole which Vancha created upon just trekking to Vampire Mountain was anything to go by, if it was he who was destined to die, how then would she deal with it? She didn't think she wouldn't be able to deal with that, which meant she'd have to get stronger and make sure none of the vampires died. If she had it within her to alter Desmond Tiny's predicted futures then she would do it.

What Kiara felt for Vancha was beyond the love she gave to her parents, without any thought she left them for this life. The slightest hint of leaving Vancha and she was wrecked inside. Vancha was too special and the very thought of him by her side in the tunnels sent a smile to her face.

It was on the Monday that Darren returned to school and more darker thoughts about Debbie Hemlock appeared. Harkat didn't like the change within Kiara, and didn't understand how she'd gone from laughing with the team at the weekend to how she was prior to the weekend. Harkat was now under the belief that Vancha wasn't the only reason for the moods.

Steve explained to Harkat that the mood swings from Kiara was a girl thing and girls often went in moods over the simplest of things. It made Harkat wonder if human females and vampire females were exactly the same in that aspect.

The day was spent sleeping for Kiara, Harkat and Steve were awake and minding their own business until nightfall and the group, excluding Darren, would take to the tunnels again. The first priority when Kiara awoke though was a shower, making sure she was clean before going out. It had become a tradition since staying at the hotel, shower after the hunt and shower before the hunt.

"Oi Ki, get up!" Steve started banging on the door, only receiving a growl in response to his banging.

Steve frustrated the half vampire on a regular bases, especially since he'd shorted her full name to the nickname Vancha, Mika and Arra called her by. Him calling her that brought up memories and since he'd called her 'Ki,' she has made sure to keep her distance from Steve. He'd asked her after the hunt to become his girlfriend too. Like THAT would ever happen.

"I'm up," Kiara responded, clipping her scabbard around her, checking all her weapons were within easy reach before opening the door and casting a glare over Steve.

Her sword was instantly drawn and her glare turned off Steve to the familiar woman Kiara had met previously in the school. Debbie Hemlock. She was standing in the room, though at the presence of Kiara her looks became worried, more about the girl being there than the sword pointed at her neck in a dangerous position.

"What is _that _doing here?" Kiara's voice was colder than Darren had last heard it. He knew that tone from the girl well though.

"Kiara, don't go off the hook when I tell you this but…I told her everything," Darren explained, knowing instantly his words would have inflated her temper. For some reason Kiara loathed Debbie Hemlock, though Darren couldn't see exactly why.

"YOU DID WHAT!" she exclaimed, her sword lowering as she marched up to the Prince who stood an inch taller than her. She grabbed his collar and lifted him up, stretching her arm above her so he hung helplessly. "WHAT THE HELL DARREN?"

"Her neighbours were killed, she's been targeted by the-"

"She bares no scars, she is not a target," Kiara snapped back, observing the woman's cheeks carefully before dropping Darren and heading to the window and looking out at the darkness beyond. "It would suit me fine if the vampaneze kill her. If she was the target Sire it would have being best to leave her and then follow the vampaneze. Sacrifice one life for the good of the city. That would give us an advantage and would be for the good of the clan."

"You don't mean that," Darren stated, fists clenched at the response from the older half vampire.

"Don't even dare tell me she's more important than us finding the vampaneze? Darren you're a Prince and a Hunter. No life comes before our goal!" Kiara's glare softened as she turned to the window again. "I don't want to be a hunter no more," her voice lowered and she bit her lip. "I just want Vancha."

"Vancha is a hunter, if you-"

"Darren just shut up!" Kiara scolded, shaking her head. How could anyone put a human before the clan? Debbie Hemlock! Of all people, the dark skinned idiot! "I can't believe you brought a human into this, you should have left her."

Kiara signalled the conversation was done and she wanted to hear no more on the subject. She sat below the window frame, her sword remaining in her hands, ready to strike at any moment. With two humans now in the picture, the group was quickly becoming weaker. She didn't need Steve. She didn't need Debbie. Darren was a fool.

What was surprising was when Debbie Hemlock spoke up about wanting to join the hunt for the vampaneze. Her eyes met with Kiara's as she stated her intentions to help out, causing Kiara's eyes to narrow. Was she challenging Kiara outright? Did she not realise if Kiara wished it she could dispose of the woman without a second thought?

Kiara's turn came though when her ears pricked up. She jumped to her feet instantly and eyed Darren who instantly met her gaze. Both vampires had heard the noise though and both had jumped up from their previous positions and stood beside the door.

"Darren," Kiara nodded to the Prince, all disagreements of recently forgotten in an instant. The clan and a possible attack on them came first. Nothing else could plague her mind as she readied herself for the fight. Protecting the humans didn't matter at all, all that mattered was herself and Darren. Harkat could take care of herself. Hopefully the attack would see the end of Hemlock also.

Darren moved first, as a Prince it was his right to lead the attack, he was in the corridor, his own short sword draw when the two others joined him. All three cast their eyes over the seemingly empty corridor. The weapons were not needed, Kiara laid eyes on just who it was first, her heart skipping a few beats at the familiar vampire who hid in the darkness.

Yet again Darren had failed at the obvious, _always _check the conspicuous spots before the obvious, it could mean death if nothing was seen. The familiar vampire soon dived onto Darren and only then was Kiara's sword sheathed.

He was back.

"VANCHA!" she couldn't help herself, she dived onto the vampire who'd just picked himself up from Darren and clung onto him like her very life depended on him.

"Missed me much?" Vancha laughed, planting a kiss on his assistant's forehead and returning her embrace. He'd expected a reaction like he got from his assistant and it came as no surprise to him.

"When did you get back?" Darren asked curiously.

"About fifteen minutes ago," Vancha responded with a familiar wink, letting go of his assistant in the process. If she was angry before, all that had no vanished upon Vancha's return. "Larten is on the roof," Vancha explained, but his assistant missed his next words. Her attention was elsewhere, mainly her attention was on thoughts of Vancha and how she would plan to keep him by her side forever.

The four returned to the room, Kiara keeping dangerously close to Vancha as she pulled him further into the room, as far away as she could from Debbie Hemlock. Vancha didn't think much of his assistant's behaviour, though he'd never seen her act so possessive in a long time.

Larten joined the group shortly after and Darren did the introductions. If looks could kill upon Vancha and Debbie being introduced, Vancha would have being a dead Prince instantly. Vancha saw the death glare he got from his assistant but laughed it off.

"Don't be so jealous Ki," Vancha winked at her. "You're always my number one, forever and always. Oh yea! Mika asked about you," Vancha grinned.

"Well it's nice to know that some vampires still have a good taste," the response was icy coming from Kiara and Vancha rose a curious eyebrow, but understood when his assistants glare was set onto the human woman.

"Touch Vancha and I won't hesitate to kill you," Kiara spat at the woman, enlarging the fear that already sat within Debbie.

Vancha, being Vancha, put his hand on top of Debbie's at that moment, laughing at his assistant when her expression filled with more hatred than he'd seen come from the girl. Even when he played around with others, she hadn't being _this _bad. Vancha quickly came to the conclusion that something with this Debbie Hemlock had happened. Something that had effected Kiara in his absence.

Talk soon turned to Steve Leonard though. Larten for his part didn't trust Steve at all, and for good reason. Steve was strange, but Kiara didn't speak against him, he had being helpful so far, only annoying when he over flirted with her. Steve would be no problem though now that Vancha had returned, and hopefully neither would Debbie Hemlock. The conclusion was soon made that Steve was okay since a Prince had vouched for him.

"Your view?" Vancha questioned his assistant who'd fallen silent.

"Steve Leonard has good taste," Kiara responded, folding her arms and smirking at Vancha's expression when he turned to glare at Steve. "Of the vampaneze though, we continued the hunt in your absence, Harkat and I following a lot of trails, however we have drawn blanks. Steve joined us on some hunts and the previous weekend Darren also came in the tunnels. When there were four of us I was going to split us up, though coming across vampaneze probably wasn't the best idea when we were split up."

"You're holding back information," Vancha read his assistant carefully, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We'll speak shortly in private."

Kiara nodded to Vancha, knowing too well that she'd given him a look which he clearly read as wanting privacy together. Vancha would be able to ask his assistant what had upset her. He wasn't too sure but if he knew his assistant as well as he thought he did, the reactions she was giving were all of anger to hide something. Vancha was almost certain of it, but there could be a lot more to it.

He had to think of the best way to deal with his assistant now, one solution presented itself whilst the others were discussing the vampaneze. The decision may be the best to take also, the hunters could have wasted too much time in the city. Vancha expressed his thoughts to the group about leaving the city. As expected upon the words leaving his mouth, his assistant's face lit up.

What Vancha hadn't expected was Debbie to turn on them.

"Excuse me," Kiara took a step towards the woman, her hand on the hilt of her sword. "Before today you knew _nothing _of us, nor of just what haunted this city. How dare you treat our kind as a joke, as pets to help you when you're in need. We are here to stop a war and the coming of more evil upon this world. Stopping the Vampaneze Lord is the priority, unless we do that, other cities will fall prey to them. Selfish bitch."

Debbie feared the half vampire female more than she did anyone else within the room. Debbie had already had one run in with Kiara when she was at school teaching, the danger in the half vampire was how unpredictable she was. She doubted anyone could control the half vampire properly.

Kiara's sword was drawn instantly at what Vancha laughed out. _He _could fall in love with a woman like Hemlock! Had Larten not being close by to put a hand on the girls shoulder, her sword would have been thrust directly into the human woman.

Vancha found it hilarious though, sense pulled through though to take his assistant out for a brief time.

"Kiara, we're going out, we've got to discuss the coming date in private," Vancha was heading out the window before his assistant had time to respond.


	13. Chapter Twelve: Caught

**A/N: Firstly apologies this chapter has taken longer than all my others to get out, I've been mailing back and forth with an old friend on so us to write something together, so my log ins to have involved mailing back and forward. Here is the next part…**

**But first, I haven't done it in my previous parts but thank you all who reviewed and those who PMed me on either or the other two sites I'm on (but no longer writing on may I remind you!) **

**Some of you have asked about relationships between Kiara and the other vampires, "will she eventually be with somebody?" "how will Vancha feel if she doesn't choose him?" are the common questions being asked. Sooo I suppose what I'll do is between this part and part…hmm I'm not sure, between this part and whenever I say I'll let you lot decide since I've got some drafts built up since I got asked about relationships and it really can go either way. Just inbox me, review here or get in touch with me if you know me other than on with a name and we'll see what happens kay? More info at bottom of the page anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Caught<strong>

Nights in the tunnels past quickly during the hunt, teams had being arranged so as to cover more of the underground. A base had also being set up, some run down apartments Steve had shown to the group. The hunt had being the last thing on Kiara's mind though, she knew just what time had being coming up. Harkat noticed the change since he was one of the two Kiara was in the tunnels with, nobody else noticed much difference and if they did they assumed it was Vancha's return.

"So…it's a phone but it doesn't use wires?" Kiara questioned Vancha, the two had left the group of vampires and sat watching the orange sky of the setting sun.

"Your last sunset and all you can ask is about those things they'll be using?" Vancha chuckled at his assistant, though his eyes remained on the colourful sky.

"I doubt it will be my last sunset. I'll join your battle and embrace it," Kiara smiled softly, her eyes too on the sky.

She'd being on the rooftop with Vancha for around thirty minutes, the rays of the sun not as harsh to the older vampire at the time of day it was. It was the eve of the night all that time ago when she was first turned into a half vampire. The perfect date was now here, the time she would leave the last traces of humanity behind and become a full vampire. Vancha had told his assistant to join him to view the sunset for the last time, after today the sun would be less beautiful to his assistant. Full vamparic eyes wouldn't allow her to gaze so care freely at the sky.

"Your full vamparic powers will be available to you over the coming nights ahead," Vancha cut into his fingertips on his hands as the last rays of sun vanished below the horizon.

His assistant quickly cut her own fingertips open, watching the blood run freely for a few seconds before she faced Vancha and pressed her fingers to his awaiting ones. A sensation she vaguely remembered ran through her veins, though she couldn't remember if the feeling was the same as when she first became a half vampire. She recognised the sensation of the blood flowing between her and Vancha though, a dull pain throbbing within her.

Vancha remained joined with his assistant for a lot longer than when he first blooded her, their eyes locked onto one another, the pain dulling the longer they stayed joined. Vancha was the one to pull away first, licking the tips of his fingers before healing Kiara's too.

"Oh yes!" Kiara jumped up excitedly, looking at her fingertips with a huge grin lighting up her face.

"Well now, we've got work to do my little vampire," Vancha ruffled her hair and began leaving.

"Wait," her tone turned low quickly and she reached out and grabbed Vancha's wrist.

"'Sup?"

"Does this mean I can no longer stay with you?" She asked, knowing full well that most vampires went away from their tutors upon becoming a full vampire. A lot travelling on their own and exploring the world, enjoying the simple things in life, joining The Cubs, finally settling down into the Clan.

"That is your wish," Vancha sighed and turned back to face Kiara. "I have never been fonder of any other vampire than I have of you. The decision is yours, should you choose to go your own way I will respect your decision," Vancha paused and let out another sigh, "although I will miss you."

"I don't want to leave. Can I stick around for another few centuries or more?"

Vancha's smile returned to his face at his assistants…no…his friend's response. "I wouldn't have it any other way, now shall we join the hunt? You'll be much better with Darren and Harkat now as a full vampire."

She nodded, and with Vancha by her side, both returned to base and were ready to set out into the night with the other hunters.

The night was silent, the wind picking up, darkness had crept across the city at a slow rate, a chill in the air. It didn't affect any of the trio who sat atop a rooftop, each watching into the same house. It was a schoolmate of Darren's the trio were watching, one of three locations they would be watching. Larten and Debbie were at another point and Vancha and Steve at the final point. Each team in contact through a device known as a 'mobile phone," though Kiara refused to use the phone and instead allowed it to be in the hands of Darren.

There had being little movement and no sign of the vampaneze at all, but if there was one thing vampires knew it was patience, even if Kiara and Darren's patience wasn't great at times. Harkat and Darren had yet to learn she'd become a full vampire though. Her eyes turned briefly to Darren, ready to explain. He beat her to the punch though.

"Kiara," Darren spoke her name, not turning his eyes from the house they were monitoring.

"Yes Sire?" Kiara mocked childishly. She was drunk on her own emotions, and had been since becoming a full vampire, knowing she could stick by Vancha's side had heightened a lot of her senses.

"Why don't you like Debbie?" he asked curiously, earing Kiara's gaze to fall onto Darren briefly.

_Why would you bring her up? _Kiara thought idly and sat further forward, shrugging her shoulders in answer to the question. She knew Darren will have seen her shrug, she made it visible enough even with his gaze on the house.

"She was talking to me earlier. You threatened to kill her if she touches any vampire," Darren accused, Kiara's response again was without words but she grinned sadistically. "She's not our enemy you know, we can trust her."

"We should be hunting for the Vampaneze Lord. It was a mistake coming here Darren. Hemlock is an annoying itch I cannot be rid of. You've seen Vancha around her haven't you?" gone was the childish tone, replaced with one laced with venom.

"That annoys me too but…she is…well…Vancha's age to humans looks to be around Debbie's roughly so…"

"So why are you trying it on with her then? She won't make a good vampire you know Darren? She'll always be a human. I know Vancha means nothing by his action's, he is like it with ever female. Your actions however Sire annoy me a great deal."

"You care greatly for the Clan," Darren noted the obvious. "You care even more for Vancha."

"Proud to do so as well," her usual tone was back now and Darren made silent thanks to being able to bring about this side of the vampire again.

"You were not yourself when Vancha was away, you took it out on all of us, including Steve and Debbie who-"

"Darren," only now did her eyes focus on the young Prince, though she didn't glare at him as Darren first expected he might find. "I've heard the story about Steve Leopard. Though Vancha trusts your judgement there is something I cannot place about him. I do not trust this Steve Leopard. As for Debbie, she is human and trying to fit in with our kind. I do not like that, and if she asks to become one of us I won't be impressed if you grant her wishes Sire."

"Kiara she-"

"It's a harsh life Darren, you know this. When Vancha first turned me, I rushed into it, I didn't even know everything about the Clan and what I'd be expecting when I rushed into allowing Vancha to blood me. I can see from the female vampires I know and have known…Debbie isn't cut out for this life Darren."

"I know," Darren responded submissively, looking towards Harkat in the process. Harkat was allowing the vampires their private talk though, his visit set over the house they were watching.

"Have you ever known love before Kiara?" Darren's question caught the vampire off guard for a second, she hadn't being expecting it. A smile graced her face though which Darren could make out through the darkness.

"Not in the way you are asking. There are many forms of emotions, do I love Vancha? Of course I do! What about people at Council? There are vampires there that I made close friends with, Mika for instance. I wouldn't jump in and strike up a mating period I don't believe."

"When I first went to Vampire Mountain, almost all vampires spoke highly of you. It's rare for half vampires to dominate in any sports in the game halls. A lot of vampires, even Arra commented that you were probably the first vampire who held beauty in them."

"You know when Vancha first found me? It was on this night so many years ago that I've lost count of the passing years. I'll be of more use in this team now, I'm no longer a half vampire and that means I can do my General training after the hunt and when I become a top rank General I'll prove even more that Vancha did the right thing to blood me!"

"We all know that … Vancha did the right thing … to blood you," Harkat brought himself into the conversation, his eyes twitching over briefly, before the returned back to the house, just in time to see two boys leaving the house.

"May the luck of the Vampire's be with us," Kiara announced in little over a whisper. All had agreed that today was the last day in the city, if the Lord of the Vampaneze was in the city, they would locate him now or never.

The two vampires and Little Person shadowed the two teenagers from the safety of the rooftops. Kiara pulled ahead of Darren and Harkat a few times, only to double back, testing her movements, liking the feeling of the full blood that flowed through her veins. Testing her strength would be something that would come from the Vampaneze and she prayed now that they found them more than ever. She was thinking so much more of herself that she missed the vampaneze which Harkat spotted.

Harkat and Darren dropped down, leaving Kiara to keep the vampaneze in focus from above. Her ears picked up a warning call come from the young Prince and in the glaring light of a streetlamp caught the sight of hooks instead of hands.

Withdrawing a dagger, encase Harkat missed with the arrow gun, Kiara was ready to take a hit on the vampaneze from above. Harkat didn't disappoint though and an arrow embedded itself in the vampaneze's leg. The arrow gun was quickly put aside and the mobile phone brought out to contact the rest of the teams.

The chase was definitely on!

Vancha and Steve were the first to hook up with us, Darren and Vancha quickly joined Kiara on the rooftops and Steve and Harkat took to the ground. The speed didn't matter much, the vampaneze was leaving a trail of blood behind where he ran, but the hunters made sure the kept up.

Larten and Debbie were the last to meet up, having being directed from the ground party. Vancha let loose a shuriken, handing two over to his once assistant. He'd taught her previously how to throw them with accuracy, but never before had she had a moving target which she shouldn't aim to kill at. A second was launched from Vancha and Kiara followed Vancha's example throwing her own and instead of missing, the blades sliced a thick cut into the top of his right arm.

The vampaneze dropped down onto the street level after the attacks came from behind him. Larten and Darren followed him down, their speed faster than the humans that hunted below.

"This isn't right," she turned to Vancha briefly as they continued the chase from above.

"What isn't?"

"Oh come on, don't play stupid. A vampaneze would rather fight than run. Running is a dishonour and should it be me in his shoes I'd rather stay and fight. We're running into their hands, we must be."

"I'm sure Larten has also thought this. Trap or no trap we do not have a choice, besides how would be how about-"

"Steve Leopard. He knows about the vampaneze, how do we know he isn't a vampet? He could be, anything could be against us. Desmond Tiny even, anything!"

"It's a risk we have to bloody take," Vancha drew the conversation to a close, dropping off the rooftop and standing above a drain cover which had being moved in a few seconds to allow the vampaneze to drop into the tunnels below. Kiara dropped into the tunnel first, follow by Vancha who would have scolded her, but she was saved that trouble by the others dropping into the tunnels.

The hunting party followed the blood of which some had being washed away, had the party not being following so closely behind, the blood would have all but vanished.

"He's stopped," Vancha halted the advancing party and a flashlight was flicked on which burned Kiara's eyes the second it was flicked on.

Words were exchanged between Steve and Darren, but the two who lead the advance paid little attention, both their ears pricked forward to listen for the movement of the vampaneze. More flashlights lit up, but neither Vancha nor Kiara accepted using a flashlight.

"Even in death may we be triumphant," Kiara spoke in a low tone, reach up to her eyes and making the deaths touch sign. Nobody echoed her words, the only response was Vancha squeezing her right shoulder and smiling down at her.

After a few brief words, the party advanced into the cavern the vampaneze had stopped in. She couldn't read the expression from the hook handed vampaneze, nor did she see anything wrong with the cavern. They seemed to be safe for now.

"The games over!" Vancha advanced quickly, and only then did the hook handed vampire give anything away that this in fact wouldn't go in the vampires favour.

"You think so?" the hook handed vampaneze laughed and clapped three times.

"So I stand correct," Kiara folded her arms across her chest, watching with mild interest at the vampaneze that dropped from the ceiling. They knew we were coming. Our trap had become theirs. The vampaneze that dropped from the ceiling wasn't the final wave though, more rushed in from the door on the far side of the cavern.

"This makes things interesting," Vancha shared a smirk with the girl that would never stray from his side. Her hand was already on the hilt of her sword, picking out targets for herself as she scanned the crowd.

"Not so pleased with yourself now are you?" the hook handed vampaneze laughed at the group.

"I don't know about that," Vancha sniffed, possibly in the same thoughts of picking out targets and planning in his mind. "This just means more of you for us to kill."

The smile that spread across the hook handed vampaneze's face fell quickly at Vancha's words. "Are you arrogant or ignorant!"

"He's Vancha."

"Neither, I'm a vampire," Vancha responded at the same time Kiara had answered.

Being one to test her strength instantly if she could, she was ready to fight, ready to draw her sword and begin a list of all the vampaneze she would kill. Vancha was more interested in bringing the odds more into the favour of the vampires as he picked up on the disgusted and ashamed looks from the vampaneze. The removal of ranged weapons from both sides would make things a lot fairer.

Vampaneze were creatures of honour, as were the vampires. This Lord of theirs had thrown everything they knew and loved away, changed the way the vampaneze lived. The very reason the vampaneze broke away from the vampires were because they didn't want to be lead. There was another shocker which came out when the vampaneze were questioned about sending Darren to school. If Kiara could have look any more smug at the answer, she'd have rose above even the mug looking Steve Leopard who now held a blade to Debbie Hemlock's neck.

As the vampires and vampaneze charged into the fighting, Kiara's sword was drawn and as she charged into the fight one vampaneze ducked away from her sword, her target lost behind the throng of vampaneze. It was in that moment she paused and looked at where the fighting look place between the vampaneze and the vampires.

The vampaneze should have being able to overwhelm the vampires, yet the damage they were inflicting was extremely little. Darren wasn't fighting either, making Kiara's annoyance towards the Prince intensify. More worried about the human again.

_Pathetic._

She knew she was letting herself be vulnerable to an attack, but her focus was captured by the vampaneze fighting. They were going easy on the hunters.

_Too easy._

One vampaneze was quick enough to notice the lack of fighting. It was Vancha's brother, unmistakably to Kiara after being told about him. Gannen Harst. She was ready to test her theory, smirking as he drew his blade short of killing her.

"Kill me," she stated, seeing the hesitation instantly. All around the fighting was the same, injuries that were nothing more than scratches to the hunters. She had no doubt that Desmond Tiny was to do with this. Perhaps only the Lord could kill the vampires? As only the hunters could kill the Lord.

Kiara turned from Gannen, knowing now that it didn't matter what she did, a vampaneze came close to her and her sword was instantly thrust into the heart of the vampaneze, killing him slowing as she twisted her blade and pulled out. Her attention was back on Darren where another vampaneze was holding the precious human, allowing Steve to be free.

What happened next, Kiara wasn't expecting, foolish she'd been with the belief that nobody would touch the vampires and kill them. A blade was pressed to her neck, her right arm pushed up her back with such strength even her own strength couldn't break off the grasp.

"Foolish of me," she chuckled, relaxing in the grasp.

"Call for my brother," Gannen demanded, pressing the blade into the flesh of her neck, spilling a crimson rivulet of blood to cascade from the cut.

"And if I don't?" she responded, showing no fear at the position, her attention flicking between Vancha who'd just killed a vampaneze and Darren who had Steve held in a similar position that Kiara was held in.

"You're in an easy position for our Lord to be rid of one hunter," Gannen responded, though his tone wasn't as confident as it should be.

"I don't think you will," Kiara responded with a smirk. "I'd rather not trouble Vancha so call your Lord."

Hesitation was enough to prove once again that Kiara had some of the rules that the vampaneze had to abide by solved. "I'm so smart," she muttered to herself, knowing Gannen also heard it.

"Call for my brother and I'll let the vampires and your companions leave this cavern to be met at a later date, I can allow our Lord to kill Vancha you know? Not all the hunters are special ones," Gannen tugged at the strings of the girl in his grasp. He knew he had hit the right note as he felt the muscles tense at the mention of Vancha.

"VANCHA!" the shout echoed through the cavern, Kiara putting on a tone of freight, pleased that her acting skills had yet to leave her. If she could save any of the vampires she would, Vancha most of all.

Vancha froze as his eyes met with that of his best friend, the blade which skimmed his cheek not breaking where his eyes met with the vampaneze that held Kiara. Larten too turned and cursed, ridding himself of the vampaneze he was fighting, following by aiding Vancha who had yet to move.

Gannen also stopped the fighting after Larten killed another vampaneze. The hunter group all gathered back around Darren who's attention on Debbie had being lost upon Kiara's shout. That pleased the captive vampire greatly.

"Let her fucking go Gannen!" Vancha demanded, trying to keep his cool but she could see the fear in his eyes, she could see that his usual fluid movements were sharp, his tone usually alive and bright becoming a shadow of his previous tone.

Gannen didn't respond and looked towards Darren who held Steve at his mercy. It was clear from the exchange of words that the hook handed vampaneze known as R.V wasn't going to let Debbie go and Darren would not release Steve. It was a stalemate between those two.

Vancha's temper was growing, Kiara tried to make him understand she'd be fine but he wasn't reading her expressions at all. Rage shook the vampire Prince, a building rage which trapped any fear he felt.

"Let her go I said" Vancha roared, pulling loose one of his shuriken. "Let you go now you low life piece of shit!"

"You won't do anything," Gannen responded, crouching his head lower until his head was resting on Kiara's shoulder, smirking at his enraged brother. "One false move and she'll be killed. You don't want that now do you brother?"

Vancha remained silent, though his rage was replaced with a greater fear.

"Here's the deal then," Gannen straightened himself up to his tall height, walking backwards, pulling along the vampire in his grasp. "We'll let you go."

"I'm not leaving without Debbie or Kiara!" Darren protested.

_Idiot! _Kiara screamed in her head. She'd allowed her allies to believe this whole thing so that they could go and wouldn't be held down for an easy kill to the Vampaneze Lord! Silently she willed them to do as Gannen said and just leave.

"Let her go Gannen!" Vancha demanded again.

Gannen wasn't going to and R.V wouldn't be releasing Debbie either.

"Vancha," Kiara cut off the debate, offering a smile. "I'll be okay, you have the entire clan to think of right now, ignore me for this one time. You know me Vancha, I won't go down easy. I promise I'll join you for a drink later okay?" she gave Vancha a wink and a quick smirk.

Vancha's eyes narrowed at the request, not believing how calm she was being in the situation.

"If any harm comes to her I swear I'll be the one to fucking kill you. I won't take any chances either, you'll be dead in a running stream, you hear me Gannen!" Vancha spat, the goo travelling and landed just short of his brother and Kiara.

"You might just see her again," Gannen taunted. "Make your choice now, flee and we'll wait until you're ahead before we launch our kind after you. If you stay…well," Gannen left his words hanging.

"Go!" Kiara demanded when the hunters hesitated.

"I'll come back for you," Vancha promised and with that the vampires left with Steve and a random vampet in their grasp. Vancha looked back only once, shame gracing his face at what he was leaving behind.

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's that part finished, and as promised I'll give some more details from what I said before starting this part. Same stands, either review a name, inbox me, those who have it mail me or whatever you want if you want to be part of the vote.<strong>

**Naturally there are three main candidates, Vancha, Mika and Darren, but of course any other name from the Saga you wish to give, I'll announce when I'm drawing this to a close in a later part.**

**Happy days everyone ^_^**


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Gaining Facts

**Well I didn't expect to get quite so many messages as I got on the first day. Can I ask a small favour, those who know my zilla, blogspot and person email only send one message on each site. Thanks 3**

**As it stands so far the battle is between Vancha and Darren with 13 votes to one and 11 to the other, though I won't say which one is in the lead. I will say the vote cast for Harkat made me laugh :D **

**Anyway on with the story sorry for keeping you, this part is going to be the last part betwen 3,000 and 4,000 words, after this part I've been getting carried away and doing 7,000 - 10,000 words per chapter!**

**Thank you got the reviews, messages and those who favourited! As per one request I've recieved I'll be doing a spin-off one shot from this within the next two weeks so those VanchaxKiara fans you can have your lemony goodness treat ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Gainging Facts<strong>

Her ears strained to try and listen to any more sound from those who left, but the footsteps of her retreating allies had long since died down. Only when the soft scurrying of rats could be heard from the tunnels was the blade removed from Kiara's neck, the grip on her arm vanishing. She jumped away from Gannen quickly, cradling her arm and rolling her shoulder. The same could not be said for the other victim, Debbie Hemlock, she had being tied down by the vampaneze.

"Gannen, Steve is-" R.V began, his eyes casting over the vampire briefly when the older vampaneze cut him off.

"Steve is under no such danger," Gannen stated, watching the vampire carefully as she scanned the room for a way out. The entrance tunnel had already being blocked and Gannen believed that would be the end of her search. "We have two of their comrades, they would not dare touch Steve Leopard."

Ignoring her current search for an exit she could break away from the vampaneze with, she turned to Gannen with curiosity lacing her features. Her allies had taken more than just Steve, why then were these two vampaneze seemingly nervous?

"Why is Steve so important?" she spat, laughing to herself at a though. "Let me guess, Steve is your Lord's little gay lover?"

"How dare-"

"Stand down Refarit," Gannen halted one of the younger vampaneze within the room. "You should show more respect to our Lord."

"Your Lord's here so why not just kill me now? Better than being around your stench! Am I not at your mercy right now?" she paused, obtaining no answer from the vampaneze, though she had no doubt after what she said about the Lord of the Vampaneze some of the vampaneze wouldn't blink twice upon striking her down.

"So here you stand, almost offering me a free exit. Which must mean that Desmond Tiny had visited you and given you certain rules you must stick with hasn't he?" Kiara knew she'd hit the ball on target, the faces of those nearest to her gave that away.

"I ask only for the truth," she stated, wondering if any of the newer blooded vampaneze would share the honour of the older vampaneze.

"Desmond has visited us of course. The safety of only two matter to us to ensure our victory for the time being, those soon only one will matter. If the vampire Kiara Darcy is to die at the hands of any vampaneze we would have no chance of winning the War of the Scars," Gannen responded truthfully. She saw the more mature vampaneze were all troubled by that fact.

Kiara remained stone faced, not wanting to give away what she actually knew. It troubled her greatly though, Desmond had lied to the vampaneze, just as he had to the vampires when he'd offered the names of four hunters instead of three. Why was Desmond going out of his way to ensure her survival? If Desmond was rid of her he wouldn't have to worry about her setting a new course to the future. Then why?

"So you can't kill me, so you decide to keep me with you so you can get the other hunters. They can only die at the hands of your Lord and I have immunity to all vampaneze," Kiara careful with her words, her eyes focussed on Debbie Hemlock whose eyes were pleading with Kiara to aid her.

"You are correct in all you speak," Gannen nodded, only for R.V to begin shouting at the older vampaneze for revealing their secrets to the vampire. She and most other vampaneze ignored R.V though.

After R.V was silenced, Kiara's sword was drawn, a smirk lighting up her face. They could not kill her but she could dispose of everyone within the room.

"Enlighten me then. What the hell is stopping me from breaking loose?"

"You leave here having shed the blood of my people and your friend over there can say goodbye to her life," Gannen warned.

"Perfect!" Kiara lit up excitedly, turning to leave, daring any vampaneze to get in her way.

"Excuse me?"

She turned back to Gannen, a twinkle in her eyes. "I'll come back if you really want so you can trade for your Lord's gave lover, but be my guest, kill the woman. I don't really care."

Gannen was thrown into confusion at the young vampire, her words were not what he expected. He's seen one vampire ignore the vampaneze for the human and this one would prefer her dead? Gannen knew his brother though, this girl must be something more than just what she appeared for Vancha to demand her release so much.

Kiara yawned, stretching out her limbs and sat down with her back against the wall. With a final grin at Gannen, she laid on the floor and, at a slower rate than Vancha, allowed sleep to claim her. Gannen chuckled when he saw her breathing even out and turned to his own people, the vampire wouldn't be a hassle whilst she was sleeping.

* * *

><p>Travelling back through the tunnels was a lonely one for the Vampire Prince, though he held a vampet in his grasp, the man he held was nothing compared to what he'd lost. She'd given herself up too easily to his brother, he had the sinking feeling that Gannen had allowed them to go because of her. She'd saved them but the cost was far too great.<p>

"Fucking idiot," he whispered out carefully, passing the vampet he held over to Harkat as he changed course in the tunnels. Gannen had said he'd send this own after them, he'd do well away from the group for now. Gannen hadn't given his word that Kiara wouldn't be hurt, but even so the sacrifice she must have given to allow them to get away…he would not let that be in vain.

He could hear the vampaneze and vampets coming through the tunnels around twenty minutes after he left the main party. Though he left many false trails for the vampaneze to follow, his mind travelled elsewhere briefly. It took all his own willpower to not allow himself to turn back to claim Kiara.

Vancha came across his first vampet around thirty minutes after leaving the chamber and made very short work of his victim. He came across more before he finally laid sight on his companions within the tunnels.

After a very brief exchange of words he darted away from his companions, thoughts of his once assistant never far from his mind. He picked off a few more vampets, adding to his own numbers until a whistle sounded through the tunnels, a signal from his allies.

Vancha was fast to return to the hunters and their captives, taking the rear of the group to release shurikens to those running up the tunnels behind them, his aim was true as ever, eating into flesh with every shuriken thrown.

"Go!" Vancha barked at Darren as they hit a ladder leading up to a manhole cover, releasing more of his shuriken at the vampets and younger vampaneze that were closing in. Before any could reach the vampire though, he'd checked everyone else was safely out and jumped up, the manhole cover going straight over the hole.

The group waited for safety before retreating to 'base.'

Vancha was in no mood for sitting idle, he didn't want to think what the vampaneze were putting Kiara through, as much as he tried not to think about it, the more he thought of it. She would never give any information out to them, she'd rather die than betray any vampire. He had to get to her before she gave her life for the clan.

"She'll be fine," Larten put a calming hand on Vancha's shoulder as they reached base. Vancha couldn't even remember getting there, his thoughts hadn't even being on the Vampaneze Lord.

"Yeah real fine, rumour has it our Lord has taken a fancy into that vamp-"

Whatever Steve was going to say he soon shut up when a shuriken was launched at Steve, only a warning one but it cut into the side of his leg. Steve didn't need to be warned again and fell silent to allow the vampires to talk freely between themselves. Vancha sneered at Steve before taking the vampet by the ear and pulling him out of the room and to a new clear room.

Vancha would get all answers he wanted on everything from this vampet now and by any means necessary.

"I'd start talking if I were you," Vancha commented, allow the vampet to speak of his own free choice. If he took the easy method at least Vancha would only have to kill him.

The vampet remained silent, fear was evident though, the vampet had no idea how far the vampire would go to get information on the vampaneze out of him. Vancha held a frown upon realisation that _if _Kiara was with him, she'd have joined him. She'd have got any information she wanted.

"What will happen to Kiara?" Vancha growled the question out.

Silence.

"You have ten seconds to answer of your own free will."

The vampet didn't respond and with lightning speed Vancha was upon the vampet, grasping his wrist in a harsh grip and twisting sharply, breaking the wrist. A yelp of pain left the vampet but still he didn't talk.

"That was a warning," Vancha smirked, un-balling the fist of the vampet and placing a finger into his mouth.

Fear rose in the vampet as Vancha started putting pressure on the digit in his mouth. The vampet drew in a sharp intake of breath but didn't answer the question. Vancha allowed blood to break from the skin and still there was no response. Without any hesitation Vancha bit the finger clean off the vampets hand.

The vampet roared in agony at the loss of the finger and blood sprayed onto Vancha's face and his hair.

"Answer!"

Still the vampet remained silent. Vancha thought he may have cracked at such a small loss, a lot of humans would, it mattered not though, Vancha would continue will all eight fingers and two thumbs, only bothering to cover any of the wounds he inflicted if the vampet drew too weak to give the answers Vancha wanted.

He'd chewed off four fingers before the vampet answered his first question after cursing Vancha and telling him the vampaneze would kill him. The answer was an honest one and it brought peace to Vancha. The vampet had said Kiara wouldn't be injured as far as anybody was aware. Vancha had many more questions though.

He began with the very slow snapping of the vampets bones, the screams of agony that filled his ears though plagued his thoughts. The vampet may not of known what fate awaited Kiara. She could be screaming the same screams of agony. Vancha didn't dwell on the thoughts for very long.

After breaking the bones and getting few answers which pleased Vancha, the assault on the vampets skin began, using a long finger nail to carve marks into the vampets skin. Blood covered Vancha's skin by the time he was getting close to breaking point with the vampet. Vancha could do much more, though the bravery the man had under such conditions did affect Vancha somewhat.

"Only our Lord can kill you!" the vampet screamed out in agony as Vancha went to a new length to get the answers. Using one of his shuriken he began a line from the man belly button, travelling forever south.

He got his answer before he had to go any further with the bloodshed.

Vancha observed his work with a steady eye, a few tears pricking his eyes as he looked upon the bleeding vampet with limbs missing, courtesy of himself. He imagined his long-time friend in that situation, though he could never imagine her shaking and so filled with fear.

Doing the merciful thing, Vancha ended the vampets life, using the nearby sink to wash his hands. He would need to return to the tunnels as fast as he could before the vampaneze moved out of the city and she'd be lost to him forever.

What Vancha didn't expect was just how long it would be before he would be able to return to the tunnels.

* * *

><p>Time passed under the ground as it did in Vampire Mountain. It amused Kiara how the vampaneze treated her like a polar opposite of Debbie, who'd endured mild torture to the vampaneze. Something Kiara had woke up to and watched with unblinking eyes, only scoffing at the human who'd begged for her aid.<p>

Though no more than a half a day could have passed, Kiara found the boredom settling in which she rarely experienced. Even Debbie Hemlock wasn't amusing the vampire anymore, who still asked the vampire to help her. She could have helped, though in Kiara's eyes the position Debbie was in was her own fault. It was the human who wanted to be a part of this. The human came down the tunnels of her own free will and proved too weak to do anything.

"Gannen?" Kiara marched to the older vampaneze to express the questions that were running through her mind.

"Yes Miss Darcy?" he questioned rather formally, all the vampaneze started addressing her formally after their Lord greeted Kiara in a formal manor.

"Enlighten me. Why are you treating me so openly when I'm a vampire, at war with your kind, and have killed your kind?"

"I wondered when the question would be asked. You're a good vampire, you will always be a good vampire but our Lord wishes for a bigger prize after we win this war. Desmond Tiny doesn't agree but our Lord wishes to make his own destiny after our victory. You have been chosen to rule at his side Miss Darcy," Gannen explained, instantly causing anger to strike at the young vampire.

"_When _you win the war," she repeated bitterly, the vampaneze certainly were confident. "What makes you think I would agree to those terms if by some miracle you won the war?"

"You die a vampire or rule alongside my Lord as a vampire. He would not wish to re-blood you into a vampaneze."

A wad of spit left the young vampires mouth which landed at the feet of Gannen, the goo falling onto his right foot slightly. Gannen could read what Kiara thought of that suggestion even without her words. She would rather die a vampire than go against her clan.

"I am no traitor. Neither vampire nor vampaneze will stand to have a traitor walk amongst their ranks. I will only ever die at the side of the vampires," Kiara's eyes had narrowed dangerously, her hand on the hilt of her sword ready to strike Gannen down.

"You would not be a traitor if there was nobody else alive to betray," Gannen's response was cold and it unsettled the vampire. He was too sure of his victory over the vampires. The vampire blood that coursed through her body boiled at every word Gannen spoke. He was nothing like his brother.

"I would be betraying myself," she answered, turning from Gannen and back to her position against the wall she'd took up in the new cavern she'd followed the vampaneze into. A large door blocked all entrance and exit into the cavern. The cavern she was in scared her slightly, for not far from where she sat was a pit of stakes set below, an inaccessible platform stood behind the platform. She shivered at the thought of her friends falling into the pit.

"Gannen!" R.V roared as the door that blocked the entrance to the cavern was opened and R.V entered along with two vampets. One of the vampets carried a bag which he handed over to Gannen.

"Our Lord wishes you to look fitting for his return," Gannen explained, placing the bad on the floor beside Kiara.

She did not even spare a glance at the bag, sneering at Gannen only. Drawing a dagger from her belt she lazily stabbed at the bag casually. Their Lord seemed to act more human than vampaneze, the mysterious Lord of the Vampaneze made Kiara's blood run cold. She didn't know what to expect from him.

"You're all fools! I don't take orders from people like you."

"How da-"

"R.V!" Gannen cut off the vampaneze instantly. "Leave her be, she'll come around," he walked off, leaving the vampire to her solitude at the part of the cavern she occupied.

Though she hid how uncomfortable she actually was, she could never mask her hatred towards the vampaneze. No matter what Gannen though, she would _never _come around. _Ever._

Closing her eyes, she turned her thoughts to the others. She knew they'd all got away safely, though from that point on she had no idea. Her eyes remained closed, even when she heard the familiar voice of Steve Leonard and sensed him come within a close proximity of her. Any words he spoke she ignored completely, content on her own silence.

_Rework the daggers you hold smaller and sharper,_ Kiara's eyes snapped open as her own thoughts took over. Confusion lined her face, her eyes observing the cavern. Her thoughts had strayed like that twice before and she knew well enough to follow them.

The first time her thoughts took over with such ferocity that she couldn't ignore it was when she'd been very young and decided to join the theatre. Well, she didn't even want that at the time but she soon wondered what had made that happen.

The second time was _that _night. The night Vancha had come to her. It had been during school when her thoughts had taken over. Still she could recall the warning of danger and never to tread high. She could recall being told to be the _last_ to leave. Today had being the first time her own thoughts had done that.

Was it her thoughts? She knew only too well from Evanna that others could overtake someone's mind.

Whatever though, when her own voice had boomed through her mind with such power, she wouldn't ignore it. She couldn't ignore it. Whatever she must do, she had to rework her own daggers. She didn't know how she knew but she knew the exact shape that she wanted the daggers.

Taking both her daggers out along with picking up stones she could work with.

"Gannen," Kiara looked up to the vampaneze some distance away from her.

"Yes?"

"It's rather boring down here, you got any materials I could use to rework my daggers to pass the time?" she asked calmly, offering a smile.

Gannen thought nothing off the request, the vampire had complained about boredom previously, and nodded to a nearby vampet to hand over what the vampire wanted.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Identity

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day everyone, hope you all got a card at least! My partner bought me some lovely things 3 If you didn't, know that I love ya even if we haven't met and there will be someone out there who loves you but hasn't said anything :). This chapter would have been out sooner but wouldn't let me log on for two days so this is slightly later than expected to be launched. Thanks for the messages and reviews from the last Chapter, had some questions asking what the reactions would be for Larten's death and later Darren's death. This chapter should answer those questions.**

**I've also recieved some information in both review and messages about Kiara and how her jealousy spans with Darren. I'm highlighting it more in this chapter and the following chapter. Vancha will give the largest explanations to that though, especially in the chapter that will follow this which I'll try to release as soon as possible but I'm editing and proof reading it right now and it should be ready for release tomorrow or Thursday at the latest.**

**Anyway, let's get on with this!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen: Identity<strong>

Commotion at the other side of the closed off door pricked Kiara's ears and she sat up suddenly, staring at the steel door that she knew had a combination lock on it. A smile lit up her face and she glanced the vampaneze retreating. All but the hook handed vampire R.V.

"Vancha?" she muttered standing, though her wrist was soon grabbed by Gannen and she was pulled back. She doubted the vampires would get through soon and left with Gannen without question. She'd return to Vancha's side and been within striking distance of the Vampaneze Lord would be a bonus.

"Take her," Gannen faulted the plan from Kiara instantly, leaving a mature vampaneze with her who removed a panel from the wall and positioned himself, Kiara and one vampet inside who held a gun cocked at the ready, pointed directly at Kiara.

She relaxed in the small hold and crouched down and waited as time ticked by slowly.

Her allies got through the steel door easily and her heightened hearing allowed her to easily hear what was going on behind the panel that hid her from view. It was clear that Vancha wanted answers. He wanted to know where she was, wanted to know what they'd done as it was clear that Debbie was harmed but alive. Kiara was nowhere to be seen to Vancha.

Her hand was on the hilt of her sword, ready for the split second the vampet's finger was off the trigger and she could break loose, killing both the vampet and vampaneze. The vampaneze were awaiting a signal which came very soon from Steve. A simple whistle.

Once that whistle sounded, once again the vampaneze held Kiara close as the vampet removed the panel and stepped out.

Vancha locked eyes with Kiara instantly, a look of relief washing over him as he realised she was without any injury at all. She grinned, showing Vancha nothing at all had happened in their time apart. She saw his scanning her for any injury though, he didn't trust the vampaneze clearly.

Kiara didn't make a move to break free of the grasp, not with the vampet still holding her at gun point. The word coward ran through her head as she glared at the vampet. Even if Vancha took out the vampet, another would have taken his place. For now she would conserve her energy for the fight ahead.

Gannen appeared, greeting Vancha and falling into a short conversation. Of course the first thing Vancha demanded was the release of Kiara. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than to have her in a safer place.

There was a woman with the group now as well, a new woman. Kiara watched her share her own words and fell to wonder just where the vampires had found the woman. She could tell from the marks she bore that she was once bound. It was a question that could be answered at a later time.

Gannen was ignoring most of the talk between the vampires, he was in the process of striking a deal with the vampires. One that made Kiara feel sick, Gannen was proposing all the vampires surrender for the safety of the two humans and Harkat. It would put an end to the War of the Scars, but it would mean victory for the vampaneze.

"Don't you dare!" Kiara shouted, ceasing her struggle which began when two guns from the vampets were aimed directly at her. Although Desmond had told the vampaneze if she died to their hands, they would lose the War of the Scars. The vampets could still kill her though, they were not vampaneze but mere humans.

Darren declined the deal and she found a smile coming to her face. It was in that lone moment she respected the Prince and his decision. He was rightly putting the clan first. Putting all living vampires before the one he seemed to have feelings for.

Gannen offered a second deal though, one which was very similar but would give the vampires a different outcome. Gannen proposed to allow Darren the time to fight with Steve and the Vampaneze Lord upon the platform where Gannen, Steve and the Vampaneze Lord was standing. All non-vampires would also be allowed to go and if Darren won the vampires would also be released, including Kiara.

After some discussion, Vancha agreed to the deal under a single condition. Before the vampires laid down their weapons he wanted Kiara back by his side. Gannen didn't allow much thought and gave a nod. The second the grip on her arms was lost she ran to the group that opposed those that once held her.

Neither of the two showed that they were glad to be back at one another's side, a quick glance between both was all that was needed.

Debbie was also lowered and Darren was quick to see to the human.

"You brought someone else along," Kiara nodded to the woman who was watching her whilst deep in thought.

"Chief Inspector Alice Burgess," the woman introduced herself.

Kiara nodded and returned her eyes to the platform. Even if the deal fell through, she had no doubt that she could take a lot of the vampaneze in the room, especially when they would only be meaning to hurt and not kill.

"And you're Kiara Madeline Darcy," Alice pointed out, capturing the attention of Kiara again.

"Madeline?" Vancha started laughing instantly, having never realised Kiara had a middle name. Kiara found a pink tint hitting her cheeks at Vancha. How did _she _know that though?

"How do you know me?"

"You're on an old file, a missing person's one that was filed from your family," Alice responded.

Vancha and Kiara shared a glance. Neither had actually expected her parents do file a missing person's claim to the police. Whatever had being done though was in the past and right now they had a bigger focus.

"You're also _my_ family," Alice spoke in such a low voice as Kiara turned. Her eyes didn't return to Alice though, she was more focussed on what was ahead of her. She didn't need any of these complications arising. Her family was the vampire clan.

"We'll speak of this another time," Kiara responded, keeping her focus on the vampaneze.

All conversations were to end now as well, whilst Kiara's interest had being on Alice Burgess, Darren had told Harkat to leave with the two humans. Everything rested on Darren's shoulders, but what was said next made Kiara physically gag. Darren and Debbie told one another they loved each other before they departed.

"Like it while it lasts, I do believe Kiara will be betraying you all soon enough," Steve taunted Vancha, possibly getting bored of the slow processions.

Vancha glanced Kiara in wonder but she gave him a tell-you-later look and didn't respond to Steve. There was no point at all in speaking with someone like Steve Leonard.

What she hadn't expected was the turn of events which broke off the deal when Alice Burgess got into procession of a gun from one of the vampets and fired around the room, narrowly avoiding herself and killing a vampet in the process. Her aim wasn't at anybody in the room though but directly up at the raised platform. Directly at Gannen, Steve and the Vampaneze Lord!

Her aim could have being better but in the heat of the moment she hadn't taken precise aim. She still got a hit on the Vampaneze Lord though, in his upper leg causing a shout of pain from their Lord. The shout angered all vampaneze and vampets which sent them charging in a blind flurry at the attacker. Harkat and Debbie were in the mix but with all the numbers and the blindness in which they attacked would have being too much to do life threatening damage.

The vampires made their move in the madness, rushing to the rope to go directly to their Lord. It was Vancha who grabbed the rope when Darren questioned who would be taking the fight.

"It must be me," Larten disagreed, placing a hand on Vancha's shoulder.

"We don't have time to-"

"That is true. We do not have time. So let me pass without arguments," Larten insisted.

"I can go instead," Kiara took the rope from Vancha. "You can't go Vancha, nor can Darren."

"Mr Crepsley's the only one who can concentrate on the Vampaneze Lord, we'd be distracted by Steve or Gannen. Kiara, if you went Vancha would be more focussed on your wellbeing then fighting here."

Larten took the rope and Kiara was handed some of Vancha's shuriken which she attached to her belt, ready to use for ranged attacks should she need to help protect Larten so he could reach the platform.

Vancha released an attack at the platform first and a shout went out from Gannen to the vampaneze and vampets. They turned and with large numbers came charging at the three vampires stationed around the rope hanging at their side of the platform.

Kiara got the first kill, her aim on the vampet who'd held her at gunpoint, her sword swinging and catching the leg of one vampaneze and cutting the leg of the vampet clean off. Blood sprayed out and in the moment he readied his gun her sword had pierced his heart.

All the vampires were ready for the attack and judging by how the vampaneze were attacking, they didn't care if they killed any of the hunters. Her second target she'd singled out was a vampaneze who had some throwing knifes, he was behind the first line of vampaneze. Darren got to the vampaneze first though and her attention turned to the platform where Gannen was ready to cut the rope which held Larten.

She unleashed a shuriken at the same time a gunshot from Alice Burgess rang out. Kiara eyed the bruised and cut woman at the back of the room, nodding her thanks and turned her attention to one of the vampets.

The vampets were easy picking and were by far more deadly than some of the young vampaneze. It was the guns she feared from the vampets and the fact they'd joined the vampaneze for power over anything else. Disgust filled her when she eyed the vampets. All nothing more than power hungry cowards who hide behind guns.

Her disgust drove her at a pack of vampets who were trying to get a good aim at the vampires. Before a shot could be sent out she had the head of one of them cut off. The vampets also carried melee weapons. She dodged the first attack from one of the vampets, parried a second and got a kill on one of them within two seconds. The next attack came from behind, a small knife lodging into her thigh. The injury only slowed her briefly and the attacked was soon added to her kills.

Vancha had seen the attack happen and his shuriken were quickly lodged into the two vampets that were left. Nodding her thanks, she pulled the knife out, using her spit to heal the wound she'd acquired. Nothing slowed any of the vampires, adrenaline was pumping fast and the loyalty to their kind shone through when aiding Larten across to the platform.

Darren was having some struggle against two vampaneze and two vampets who'd lead him away from Vancha. Nobody stood in her path to Darren and she sped over, using her own sword to maim and kill, allowing Darren to take the killing blow on one of the vampaneze whilst she finished off the second.

"Call for help should you need it Sire," Kiara stated, her sword placed aggressively forward, daring any of the vampaneze to meet her in a fight.

"I can take-" Darren paused, his eyes held on the platform that now stood above a burning pit of stakes.

Kiara's eyes couldn't follow where Darren was looking, a vampaneze she recognised as one of the more mature vampaneze stepped forward to meet her blade.

"Finally a challenge," she grinned, switching her sword so she was on the defence. "Do I have the honour of a fight to the death or does what Desmond say scare you also?"

Her answer was her blade meeting with that of the vampaneze. His crimson eyes were set on hers in a menacing way, he was ready to fight properly, ignoring Desmond's words to the vampaneze. Kicking at the vampaneze's shin, she propelled herself backwards, her sword remaining defensive.

His sword was aimed low on the next attack and she met with her blade, parrying the attack and creating a small opening which she took advantage of. A second sword from the vampaneze flew forward to block the attack.

Cursing mentally, she had little time to avoid the next attack and a small gash in her stomach appeared. A fatal blow had she not gained some slight distance.

The next spray of blood was also Kiara's own blood, a gash appearing on the top of her leg. An opponent capable of swinging two swords instead of just one was causing her a problem she had yet to face. Her speed was greater than the vampaneze she fought and she could block a lot of the attacks. Some she couldn't though and it was those she couldn't which she had to narrowly avoid.

She changed her tactics on the fight. Staying defensive would not aid her now, in a split second her stance changed and she was attacking the vampaneze aggressively, forcing him to be defensive.

She gained the upper hand when an attack from her sprayed out a line of blood from his right shoulder down to his hip. Using the opening she'd made she swung her sword at his wrist and her attack hit. The vampaneze dropped one of his swords and swung the second blindly in his opponent. The attack did nothing.

She drew back her sword for a fast finished, but the attack never happened and only then did she realise she and the vampaneze were two of the last creatures of the night locked in combat.

"Let the fighting cease," the Lord of the Vampaneze spoke. "There's no need for it now."

As the vampaneze Lord spoke, Kiara's eyes were drawn around the room. Nobody made a move to draw a weapon, not vampet fired. On their level everything was completely silent. It was Vancha that healed her forgotten wounds from her last scrap, but his attention was quickly drawn back to the platform where Larten was beginning to lock blades with his three opponents.

Had it being only Larten against the Vampaneze Lord and Steve the odds would be stacked in their favour. Add Gannen to the picture, a trained highly skilled vampaneze and everything was weighed against him. He would need aid up there. He would need someone to go up there with him.

The problem was the rope that connected the platform and the level she stood on had long since gone, having being cut without her being aware. The jump was impossible and not even could the walls be climbed to the platform. The fate of the War of the Scars and the win for the vampires was all down to Larten Crepsley.

She had one thing though, one thing that could make all the difference. The gift from Evanna, stronger and lighter than anything she'd ever worn before. Sheathing her sword, she took off her jacket and, using one of the smaller daggers, she cut through the material, cutting it into thin strips, taking careful time to tie each end together.

As she worked nobody paid any attention to her, nor did she pay any attention to the conversation that went on between Vancha and Darren. As she was finishing the final knot she heard a scream which was not Larten's. She tore her eyes from the final knot she was tying and looked up to the platform.

Three figures were standing. Gannen was the first, his purple skin easily visibly. The second was Steve Leonard his face contorted to madness. The third was the only vampire on the platform, their ally, Larten Crepsley.

"We won?" Kiara questioned, standing with her newly formed rope.

Vancha was beaming, Darren was grinning stupidly and Larten stood with his eyes on Darren, giving the vampire Prince a salute. Kiara was shocked at herself over anything, she had missed the greatest battle of her time. She had allowed her judgement to be clouded, some belief that Larten needed help.

What happened next took everyone by surprise, Larten most of all. It was a mistake, a huge mistake! Though the Vampaneze Lord had perished, Larten had taken his eyes off the enemies that still remained on the platform. Larten _did _need help, a help se could no longer give and the vampires could only watch on helplessly as Steve and Larten both toppled over the side of the platform.

Gannen reacted quickly, taking Steve's hand as he fell, grunting from the strain of the two that clung to their life by hand and a thin line of chain. Gannen was bargaining yet again, a common thing she'd come to see from the highly skilled vampaneze. Again she found something strange upon listening to their discussion. Gannen was promising to let all go if Larten let go, guaranteeing the safety of his allies.

Steve was different, Gannen didn't seem to care of any other vampaneze. Only one mattered to him. Only Steve Leonard mattered for some unknown reason. Why? Why did he want to ensure Steve's survival? Their Lord was dead and the vampaneze would be easy pickings for the vampires soon. Why then? He was a plotter, he planned things though to the very last detail. Had Desmond told the vampaneze if their Lord perished they may be able to keep their clan alive through Steve? Much as the vampires would rise from the ashes with the Stone of Blood?

Her actions were no longer her own when she drew the second dagger. Larten was addressing each vampire in turn, starting with Vancha. Larten had made his peace with the gods and was ready to give up his life to the stakes below.

"Kiara," Larten addressed her.

She heard him, her eyes met his to show she was listening, though her full attention was on the second dagger she'd unknowingly drawn.

"You deserve the rank of Vampire General, you will be a top ranked vampire, one of already great standings. You make Vancha and your peers proud to know you. Arra was proud to know you," he smiled slightly, turning away from the vampires.

_Throw._

Kiara heard her thoughts louder than she ever had previously and instantly let loose the daggers, not taking any aim at all. Nobody saw her actions, everyone was watching the proceedings. She watched their line though, saw them dig into two points on Larten Crepsley, halting his fall.

The vampires around wailed for Larten. Eyes peering through the flames to see Larten Crepsley. The flames hid the stakes from view, but Kiara looked elsewhere, staring at the wall where Larten Crepley was held by her thin daggers, hanging just above the flames.

She wasn't a follower of destiny. She made her own choices, even if those were spoke from deep within her. She was not of the past, present or future. Desmond made this war, Desmond brought everything crashing around them. Desmond made it so there would be a Lord of the Vampaneze. Kiara would turn against Desmond Tiny, falter his plans of a future.

Kiara didn't know how long she stared as the vampaneze and vampets around her departed, she didn't exactly know how she would get across to the platform. True she had her makeshift rope but she before she had her daggers she could have thrown to make sure the rope would fix into the wall.

What now? She didn't have…

"DARREN!" A scream from Debbie woke her thoughts and Kiara turned ready for a fight but only saw Gannen and Steve leaving the chamber and Darren fall limply to the floor.

"I'll-"

"Peace Kiara. He has being knocked out only. We will move when he has regained his consciousness," Vancha promised, giving her a smile.

"Can I have a shuriken?" Kiara questioned, relaxing her hand which had gone to the hilt of her sword. She was ready to strike down Gannen and Steve when she saw that Darren had fallen limply.

She didn't wait for an answer and took two of the shuriken from his belt, carefully so as not to cut the material she threaded one end of her make shift rope through the hole in the centre and tied it with the same knots the rest was tied together with.

"What're you doing?" Vancha watched her carefully, though suddenly realised when she threw the shuriken and it imbedded itself into the wall just below the flat platform.

She was smiling as she carefully tied her hair up to the top of her head. One thing she didn't want to be burned was her hair.

"Don't you dare! KIARA!" Vancha yelled as she kicked off the platform, feeling the fire hit her legs and disappearing from view for the now worried Vancha.

She hit the wall and drove her fingertips into the wall. She had landed deep within the fire and could feel the heat on her skin, black smoke filled her lungs causing her to cough as she climbed the wall up to where Larten was hanging from the two thin daggers. How they held him she did not know.

Vancha was stricken with worry, he could see the rope but it swung in the thermals produced by the heat, indicating Kiara was no longer on the rope. Larten's death he had accepted, but if Kiara had slipped from that rope…

He shivered at the thought, unable to accept that something like that could happen. She wasn't dead, she _couldn't _be dead.

Whatever she was doing, collecting Larten's corpse maybe? Whatever she was doing though, he would give her his trust. She wouldn't throw her life away, she valued it and fought for it. Though he worried, he tore his eyes from the fiery pit. She would live.

She had to live.

Kiara reached the dangling Larten faster than she believed she would. The heat from below drove her.

"Larten?" she questioned the vampire who'd covered his mouth with his cloak.

She didn't have that same privilege and taking a breath of clean oxygen full air was harder when above the flames than when she was further down.

"You should not have," Larten spoke, shaking his head. "Or at least have allowed me room to climb up."

"I didn't have a good aim," she smiled, removing one of the daggers, hissing in pain at how hot the dagger had become, Larten's cloak ripped on the other as he dangled from just one of the daggers. She cursed, not expecting him to fall and took his arm. "You're weak," she pointed out.

"My apologies," Larten responded, shifting his weight onto Kiara as she pulled out the second dagger, once her daggers were back in her possession, she pulled up the make shift rope from the flames.

Carefully she tied the second shuriken to this end of the rope and with one of the daggers she cut the rope which still held from the first shuriken.

Taking aim, she let the shuriken fly through the air and impale itself onto the other side. She tested the make shift rope as best she could, wrapping the material around her hands a few times just encase she grew weaker over the smoke and the added weight of Larten. She dislodged herself from the wall, propelling herself forward, using the wall to kick off from.

She reached the other side and hauled both herself and Larten up onto level ground, coughing from the intake of smoke.

She looked to Larten who was laid down where she'd rolled him off her. She smiled to herself, but that short moment was broken as she was pulled up by her collar and received a hard slap across the face.

Blinking in confusion, she watched Vancha who had mixed emotions swirling on his face.

"Don't ever risk your life for a corpse again!" Vancha snapped at her, letting her down to the ground and pulling her into his embrace. "Twice you've done this in 24 hours. What did the vampaneze do to you and why didn't you break free?"

"I didn't risk my life for a corpse," Kiara started, nodding to the breathing Larten. "The vampaneze did nothing and I didn't try to get away because Gannen made a deal to allow you all to go for the moment. And DON'T slap me!"

Vancha's eyes were on Larten who was indeed sat breathing

"Two will die and only two will remain to see the downfall of the clan," Kiara quoted, folding her arms. "We win the war and we have no casualties so we're-"

"You're wrong," Darren interrupted, it was only then she realised he'd walked to Larten's side, propping the older vampire up.

"We didn't win," Vancha confirmed, eyes downcast. "And we thought we lost Larten in vain."

"How? We killed him! His corpse is burning away, he-"

"He was an imposter," Darren responded, his voice full of thankfulness. "We know who the real Lord of the Vampaneze is though. We've being had for fools. It's Steve. Steve is the Lord of the Vampaneze."

Rage flooded through her body at the words. She should have worked it out! Gannen's attitude towards Steve, how the vampaneze listened to Steve…everything…it all fit into perfect place at the revelation. A wave of sickness washed over her next. It was all Steve, everything Gannen had said about how she would be kept alive to rule all vampaneze…

"I'm going to puke," Kiara grumbled, falling back onto the floor and sighing. If she hadn't reacted as she had Larten would have being dead and for nothing. Steve Leonard made the vampires blood run cold.

Larten had been left hanging for too long, his feet were badly burned, he was happy to be alive though. Darren helped the older vampire up and allowed him to rest on Darren. Kiara would have taken the other side but Darren assured her that he'd be okay.

The four left the chamber with Harkat, meeting up with Debbie and Alice in the smaller chamber. Debbie greeted Darren instantly, both were shocked that Larten was well.

"You said you didn't know what to think of us lot," Kiara stated, stopping in front of Alice. "If what you said back there is true then you should know not I not my friends are evil."

Alice nodded her head only once, her gaze falling between each vampire. None of them were in perfect shape and blood clung to all of them, whether it was their own blood or the blood of their opponents.

"What happened to you then? How have you hardly aged?" Alice demanded to know.

Vancha squeezed Kiara's shoulder and left the two to it, he went to gather up any of the shuriken that he could.

"You haven't even seen me," Kiara interjected, trying to work out how old she would be in human years. That was harder than it seemed, at a guess she would guess at between 40 and 50 years she'd being a vampire, that meant she would be between 50 and 65 human years. Alice couldn't have seen her. "I'm probably around 60 human years," she rounded up as roughly as she could.

"I've seen pictures, your parents have never given up on you, none of the family have," Alice explained.

"And to me you are?" Kiara's tone was colder than it should be towards the woman. She took comfort in the fact that Alice would probably be seen as crazy if she told anyone Kiara was a vampire. She couldn't tell anyone at least.

"Cousin, my mum is your mum's sister. Your parents are my aunt and uncle," Alice answered the question and Kiara tried to detect any trace of a lie.

"My blood runs different to yours, what I once was matters not any more. My family is the clan now, to show up having not ages a day would be troublesome. You probably wouldn't understand so let's ignore we're any relation," Kiara turned her head to overlook the others. All eyes were on her, she had no doubt they were all listening.

"Why did you turn from humanity?" Alice asked the one question which was troubling her mind.

"I met Vancha and was drawn to the life," Kiara responded with a shrug.

"And she's never looked back once," Vancha grinned, having heard her words and walked over, slinging an arm around her neck and ruffling her hair, snapping the tie that had held it up from the flames. "Let's blow this joint!"

Both vampires turned to Darren and Larten, making sure both where ready, Larten was already standing, leaning on Darren for support.

Vancha lead the way through the tunnels, their spirits low and high at the same time. They hadn't killed the Vampaneze Lord but now they knew the identity and would be ready for the next time their paths crossed.

"How many attempts have we used?" Kiara questioned curiously, turning back to the others.

"The clearing with Evanna was the first," Darren pointed out, only for Vancha to grumble to himself. Kiara caught him saying something about that one been his fault.

"The second was Larten's attempt then, that is certain," Kiara pointed out. "Perhaps the time we spent with Steve was also a chance of killing him? But that would be more than four surely!"

"We'll have another shot I'm sure of it," Vancha confirmed, taking a path he was familiar with through the tunnels, make sure that Darren was keeping up with Larten.

A hiss from Kiara made him go on guard and turn to the girl, but there was nothing wrong, but her hand was over her head, shielding her eyes.

"Sunlight," she chuckled, having never coming in contact with sunlight since becoming a full vampire. From her first experience, her eyes hurt and the light rays made her head pound.

"Get used to it if you want to join my battle," Vancha winked, taking a different route so that Kiara didn't come into direct contact with the light until she actually needed to.

Vancha fell silent afterwards, conversation in general was kept to a minimum. That all changed when Vancha caught sight of somebody up ahead and quickly produced a shuriken ready to attack.

"Peace Vancha, I am here to help not harm."

"Evanna!" the vampires and Harkat roared, not expecting the lady to be there. Evanna said nothing to the roars. She clicked her fingers lighting some sort of magical torch. In the new light her face etched with confusion as she looked upon Larten.

"Larten?" Evanna question in disbelief, her eyes met with Kiara and she smiled gently. "I understand."

"Understand what?" Vancha was quick to question.

"One amongst you is not a follower of Destiny," Evanna stated, her gaze drifting to the other vampires to strike up a conversation.

Evanna kept an eye on Kiara though, the lone eye that was on her sparkled with what Kiara could only pinpoint as delight. Evanna hadn't expected Larten to be alive, which meant that she could change what Desmond predicted. She could change the present to affect the future. Somehow when her thoughts took over she had it within her to avert what Desmond had seen happen.

Kiara was quickly nudged along to the nearest exit from the tunnels, though when she saw the light rays she became less eager to venture out of the tunnels and held further back that Vancha and the others. Evanna passed a thick hide to Vancha followed by a second to Larten to shield them from the worst of the sun.

"Kiara?" Evanna looked at the unmoving vampire.

"She's a full vampire Lady," Vancha answered for her.

"Aha!" Evanna exclaimed, pulling out a third hide and passing it over to Kiara.

Kiara had no idea where she obtained the three large hides but took it without question and ventured out of the tunnels. The second the rays hit her body she felt what Vancha felt during his battles with the sun. Her head was exploding, her skin itched and burned.

Nobody paid attention to the worn, tired and tattered group as they passed silently through the city. The group looked at their surroundings every once in a while but other than that they allowed Evanna to lead them away from the city. Kiara recognised the area Evanna had brought them too, it was a thick set of trees where Kiara had rested the time she ran from Darren and Harkat when Vancha and Larten were away.

Evanna had made a camp in the trees, already a feast of berries, roots, leaves and fruits were laid out for the vampires to fill their stomachs. Nobody had the heart to complain about the foods that were waiting for them and ate in silence.

Evanna answered any question asked, but one lone eyes continually rested on Kiara. The hunters had one last attempt left at killing the Vampaneze Lord, though the way her eye flashed at Kiara, she wondered if there could be a possibility where she could make more meetings occur. According to Evanna though the next meeting wouldn't be for some time and Evanna assured the group that no matter what they'd all meet up.

"Vampire Mountain," Kiara decided instantly. She knew who was currently leading the attack from Vampire Mountain. Arrow had gone out to slaughter vampaneze the last she knew and when Paris died Mika took over at Vampire Mountain. It would be nice to see her friend again. "Vancha you got a bond with Mika?"

"You can strike one up," Vancha winked, nudging Kiara and laughing at the glare she sent him. "Which reminds me, you want a mental bond with me don't you."

"You can both sort that in a short time. Kiara, I wish to speak to you alone before you go to Vampire Mountain," Evanna insisted.

"Wait for me?" She questioned Vancha.

"Of course," Larten responded. Kiara blinked slowly, she'd expected Larten to stay with Darren but it seemed Darren and Harkat had decided to go to the Cirque Du Freak.

She didn't question the vampires and left with Evanna, walking quite some distance away from the others and stopping near to damp soil which held more water on its surface, possibly from recent rainfall.

"Lady Evanna?"

"Larten has returned to the future, you will be pleased to know," Evanna confirmed Kiara's guesses about how she was able to change what Desmond had set up. It pleased her that she'd be able to tell Vancha that she was different and could go against what Desmond wanted just as Vancha always wanted to do.

Kiara didn't respond to Evanna's words, the Lady of the Wild's wouldn't have brought her all the way out of ear shot of the other vampires just to tell her about Larten. There was more to this, something Kiara possibly wouldn't be able to speak of.

"Something lay's ahead which none has being told of. The War of the Scars means nothing to Desmond. This war is something that will mildly amuse my father, his true prize in the war is at the end of it. A champion he is looking for. That champion will be a vampire or a vampaneze, depending on who wins the War of the Scars. That champion will become a being of incredible power. He will call himself the Lord of the Shadows."

Evanna paused to allow the vampire before her to soak up the information. Evanna knew of the future, knew what she could speak and what she couldn't. She could tell nobody of the future, not of this future. Rarely did the future narrow down to such a small path, a path which would lead to the same outcome. The future should never do that. Only one thing could create that – her father. Desmond Tiny.

"I never thought it possibly before," Evanna shook her head, placing a hand on top of the vampires head to try and find some kind of hint. She could push the boundaries of the girls mind, she could see her thought process, she could control her mind if she so wished. She was like any other. Then why? Why could she avert destiny itself?

"I never thought it possible to change the future I've seen. The future my father has set and seen. No matter which way this war swings that future is set in stone," Evanna explained, removing her hand, making sure to address the vampire again.

"Larten's death, it was set in stone wasn't it?" Kiara questioned, only to receive a shake of the head from Evanna.

"Larten's was not. Vancha, Darren or Larten it could have being, however the odds of it being Larten to die was extremely high. There was a chance it was either of the other two. _That _was set in stone. Someone had to die down there, one of the hunters were to face death no matter what. You altered a future that was set in stone."

"Who is this Lord of the Shadows?" Kiara got straight down to business. Desmond must have known of her potential to change the future yet he was going out of his way with the vampaneze to make sure she lived…why?

"One of two, the one who lives, will become the Lord of the Shadows. You have one final destined meeting with the Vampaneze Lord. Should the hunters succeed in slaying their Lord then the Lord of the Shadows will fall to Darren Shan. Should the Vampaneze Lord live past the final meeting Darren will die and the Vampaneze Lord will become the Lord of the Shadows," Evanna confirmed.

Kiara thought on it as Evanna fell into silence. Darren Shan or Steve Leonard would become this thing Evanna spoke of. Whether he was bad or good, she had yet to learn. Evanna had to shed more light on the situation for her to understand what would happen after the War of the Scars.

"What will he do?" her tone came out colder than she expected it would. Already her gut feeling told her this Lord of the Shadows would be bad.

"He will bring about destruction to all. Nobody would escape him, no human, no vampire and no vampaneze. He is a waking shadow, already Steve and Darren have the potential growing deep within them to become a killing machine. Tranformed into a monster," Evanna's voice was lower than previous. She spoke like he was already amongst them too.

"My suspicion is you have the ability within you to change it. What this is I cannot tell you, we cannot see you in the future. Even now you're unseen in all battles. Vancha finding you wasn't an accident though, I can tell you this. There are greater forces than Desmond Tiny at work in this world. Desmond can stray the future one way or another but there are things he could let loose if he goes too far with playing with time. I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think you had some greater part to play on this planet."

Chewing the inside of her lip, Kiara rubbed her temples and let out a sigh. Her life had never being a simple one and now Evanna was laying out the future for her. The future was dark.

"How do I start?" Kiara questioned, this was something big. She hadn't known of Larten's possibly death yet she'd prevented it. Could she even prevent something if she knew of it?

"Get rid of the growing hatred in either boys hearts," Evanna responded with the only thing she knew. "You will try won't you? The future shouldn't be set like this."

"How can I say no to the Lady of the Wild?" Kiara chuckled, bowing her head down in respect to the woman. "I will not disappoint you."

"Luck be with you Kiara Darcy," Evanna nodded and began walking away, leaving the vampire to find her own way back to the others.

As promised, Vancha and Larten had waited for her, the two humans Debbie and Alice were there also. Darren and Harkat had of course waited also. Vancha was full of questions on her return. She couldn't say though, she wouldn't say what she had heard. She watched Darren carefully on her return. She couldn't believe that Darren could turn into a killing machine and turn on the clan. The familiar feelings of jealousy and loathing rose within her. He was a Prince and could turn against his clan.

"Ready to go?" Vancha broke the scorn that had set on her face upon his touch.

Shaking her head, she shook off any thoughts. Something must change Darren to make him turn against the vampires, she couldn't see him turning at all, at least not in this moment in time.

"Until we meet again then Darren," Kiara offered her hand to shake with the half-vampire.

Darren stared at the offered hand, knocking it aside quickly and pulling Kiara into a hug. Sighing, she returned his embrace, wondering just what had suddenly brought that on with Darren.

"Be strong whilst we're away, both you and Harkat," Kiara offered her words, hoping nothing would happen to stray his path.

"You saved Mr Crepsley," Darren responded, clutching the vampire closer to him. "I owe you everything."

She laughed at the response and pushed the Prince away from her. Evanna's future would change, Darren wouldn't become a Lord of Shadows when the vampires won the War of the Scars. "You owe me nothing Darren. I'd have done the same for any of you."

"But we did nothing, we stood watching. You are the only one who acted. Be safe," Darren clutched her shoulder in a strong hold in farewell.

"I look forward to returning to the hunt with you," she offered, turning to Harkat and smiling at the Little Person she'd come to know quite well. "Come here you!"

Harkat was in her embrace, though the Little Person was definitely awkward with the sudden contact with the vampire. Though he knew Kiara, he hadn't expected her to embrace him. She could be so unpredictable at times, though mostly when Vancha was apart from her in his opinion.

"Take care of him as well won't you?" Kiara asked, pulling away from Harkat, but keeping contact on his shoulders. "Take care of yourself as well. If I come back and either have you have taken a turn for the worse it will be me that kills you both got it?"

"You stay safe too. We … will look forward to seeing … you all next.

Grinned, she turned to the human women, opening her mouth to speak but then closing it. She wouldn't interfere with human affairs. Shaking her head she turned to Vancha and nodded to him. "I'm ready."

It would be her first time flitting. Larten and Vancha were very patient though and after an hour of attempting to flit, she finally managed flitting speed with the two, though Vancha and Larten had to guide her at times. For the first time the vampire flitted, though she never expected her first destination upon flitting would be the very place a vampire normally couldn't flit to.

Destination: Vampire Mountain!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Challenge

**A/N: Hey guys! Came back from holiday four days back and I have to apologise for keeping everybody waiting for this part. I assure you, I originally wanted this part released prior to be going away but alas I did not get round to that.**

**I suppose it's about time I respond to all reviewers since I fail badly and keep forgetting! ****So these will go back a few so:**

**Vampanezegirl97: Thanks! Originally I planned her to be really similar to Steve but that was quickly thrown out the window even though I've still managed a few Steve traits in there!**

**shadow cyphor: Thanks for reviewing and voting three times xD you messages really make me giggle, thanks for reading!**

**Dede1345****: I should have responded to this eons ago but yep I'll be writing everything else and injury wise there is a hell of a lot to come up starting with these coming parts.**

**howlingwindofthestorm: Many agree with that although some crazy fool suggested Desmond Tiny as a 'mating period' which really made me have a laugh!**

**mistresses moony: I really don't recall your name if you're on my friends can you drop me a message to let me know who you are so I'm not been ignorant :D **

**thehotgingerone: Without opinions there would be nothing worthy of been read on the planet and critics wouldn't be about :D Love or hate Debbie has her own opinions on Kiara and…hmm well I'm not going to give stuff away but Debbie could have a rival soon enough.**

**Yzonnev: You won't be waiting long I'm in the process of writing Chapters sixteen an seventeen at the moment since I have nothing to do because I have tonsillitis and a fever thanks a lot for commenting on my writing style, it means a lot :D**

**raven1454: I will be continuing no need to worry, although pretty pleases with blood on top tempts me to update even faster yum!**

**And more thanks to everyone whose reviewed without a pen name, friends who I've known from other sites for ages and everyone whose favourite and added to watch lists! You're all the best and the email spam is always good! Keeps me checking and emptying my inbox XD**

**Without any further ado, here we have the next Chapter…oh! Disclaimer better be done first.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own the author Darren Shan, nor any of his books or characters. I do however own Kiara Darcy and soon to own more characters who will be making cameo appearances. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: The Challenge.<strong>

Upon the arrival at Vampire Mountain it became apparent that Darren made a good choice in not returning to the mountain. Arrow and Mika were already in the mountain, Arrow returning from the battlefield with a troop of Generals. He's successfully commanded the overthrowing of a vampaneze stronghold. With Vancha's return that meant three Princes were in residence at Vampire Mountain.

The response the trio got upon sitting in the Hall of Khledon Lurt for some food, water and blood wasn't what they'd expected. The three were treated as heroes already without killing the Vampaneze Lord yet. However news that they knew the identity of the Vampaneze Lord spread like wildfire.

"Vanez!" Kiara stood, waving at the games master, a flash of confusion washing over her face when Vanez turned to her.

He was missing both eyes.

"Vanez, what happened?" Kiara questioned, having never seen a blind vampire before, those who had a critical problem usually took their lives, going down in an honourable way. Vanez was probably needed more than ever at Vampire Mountain with the war though.

"At Council when Kurda brought the vampaneze here," Vanez gave the briefest of explanations, taking a seat next to the vampire, offering his greetings to Vancha and Larten.

Seba Nile was soon to greet the trio, word of their return spreading through Vampire Mountain fast.

"Sire, Mika and Arrow are awaiting the three of you in the Hall of Princes," a young trainee General addressed Vancha, having come straight from the Hall of Princes to deliver the message.

"Set me in with Vancha if that's okay," Kiara responded to Seba's arrangements of sleeping whilst they stayed at the mountain. Larten would be having a hollow near to where Vancha and Kiara would stay.

The hunt wasn't much on her mind on her quick run to the Hall of Princes. Whilst they had breaks from flitting to Vampire Mountain Kiara had questioned Vancha about General training in great details. The one thing on her mind was becoming a General. She didn't want to stray from the clan for a few centuries, she wanted to get straight down to business in the clan and have her place.

"Sire's," Larten bowed to both Arrow and Mika in turn as Vancha took his seat with the other two Princes. Kiara was quick to follow his example and bowed down to each.

"What news of the hunt?" Mika was directly down to questioning. Every vampire that resided in Vampire Mountain at that moment had come to be seated in the Hall of Princes. Each vampire was silent, awaiting the conversation that would take place between the hunters and the Princes.

"We have but one chance left to put an end to the Lord of the Vampaneze," Kiara was the one to answer the question, breaking the silence behind her as the vampires muttered between them.

"However," Kiara added, silencing the vampires instantly. "We were taken for fools on the three occasions we missed. We have each missed one of these meetings. Through the errors though we now know the exact identity of the Vampaneze Lord and will stop at nothing to cut him down in our fated final meeting with that scum."

Cheers met her words and se soaked them up with a grin, not noticing Vancha rolling his eyes.

"His name is Steve Leonard, a madman beyond anything else," Larten explained, followed by a brief explanation of Steve's appearance and of his blood being evil.

"What of Darren?" Arrow questioned, silencing the cheering vampires once again.

"Ahh he's fine, he's with the Cirque Du Freak at the minute with Harkat," Vancha shrugged, pulling his leg up and biting one of his toenails. Once he's successfully bit on off and spat the nail out he turned to Arrow and Mika. "What of the War?"

"We've destroyed most of their strongholds recently, however we have lost a number of good Generals. The vampet's prove more problems to use than any of the vampaneze. It is the wish of all of us that we go down fighting in honour. Having vampet's get you is a way none wish to die," Mika responded, spitting hatred into his words when he spoke of the vampet's.

"Sire," Kiara interrupted before a new subject could be brought up. Her eyes flashed to Vancha, making sure now would be an okay time to ask the one thing she wanted to the three senior Princes. Vancha smiled and gave her a nod, returning instantly to his toenails.

"I am a full vampire now and I wish to devote myself entirely to clan business. I wish to go through the General training and I'd like to take the Trials for a second time," Kiara confirmed, her eyes fixing between Arrow and Mika.

"Vancha?" Mika's glare turned to the Prince busy with biting his toenails.

"Well I knew it was coming, since I turned her into a full vampire she has wanted to go straight into training," Vancha responded to an unasked question, dropping his foot and leaning forward. "You know what I think of this. Personally I think you should wait until after the hunt is finished and then decide what you want to do. You're still so young and have yet to experience the world or the pleasures of life as we all have."

Mika nodded and opened his mouth to speak again but was instantly interrupted by Vancha before his words even came out.

"But, I know you more than anyone else. I've watched you grow and know when you want something, if I denied you what you wanted I know exactly how you would react. I have my own suspicions about her interest in being a General growing," Vancha was addressing Mika and it's something he'd kept hidden from Kiara. "She wanted it more after meeting Darren."

"Vanc-"

"Please, understand what I'm about to say and you'll understand why I'm saying this. You're stronger, more mature, use more of your brain and have a lot more stamina and agility than Darren. You could see it and have seen it since you've been in contact with the youngest Prince. Given your own personality, you questioned what makes him better than you, makes you question why an unranked vampire attained such a high status when you're on a much higher level. Since then you've pushed yourself to show how much you excelled above him. Now you'd rather not wait," Vancha concluded.

Kiara didn't need any thought on Vancha's words, though she made sure to address him differently. "Your words have some truth behind them _Sire_, but it has been my intention to become a General for some time. I'd rather be of more use to the clan after this war than just become a rogue vampire to travel around without purpose or direction."

How she addressed Vancha stung him and he let it show to those closest. She'd only ever addressed him by his title when she thought she had to or when she was teasing him. The way she spoke the word Sire though, it was different to any other time. He was quick to shake off the feeling and nodded. He just wanted to be sure this was what she wanted over anything else.

"Then I'll not speak against you and leave Mika and Arrow to decide, for now I'll say I accept what you wish to do," Vancha declared, grinning at the younger vampire to show he meant no harm.

Arrow and Mika shared a glance together. Both Princes had already dealt with new General's, both Princes knew just what vampires thought nowadays of becoming a General. Mika knew this specific vampire a lot more than Arrow though, he knew how she would react.

"You will speak to Vanez," Arrow's eyes landed on the front row of seats where Vanez Blaze sat. "We've already heard from Vancha and I too agree that the vampire Kiara Darcy will be accepted as a General."

"As will I," Mika agreed, looking down at Larten first then the vampire he'd first grown fond of. She'd grown up a lot since he'd last laid eyes on her, though he could not tell on appearance alone how much she had changed. "You are dismissed Kiara. Vanez will accompany you and will explain the training of a General as we have it currently. I would very much like to speak with you at a later time."

"Sire," she nodded, bowing to each of the three Princes and leaving the Hall of Princes, well aware of the snickering from Vancha that followed her out.

Vanez followed closely behind her. She figured he knew his way around the Vampire Mountain by memory alone, though she began to wonder just how Vanez managed to cope with blindness. The War of the Scar's had kept him in Vampire Mountain. Kiara figured once the war ended Vanez would leave the mountain and meet his end in bloody battle. The moment at hand could be the very last time she saw the Games Master if she was called away from the mountain quickly with Larten and Vancha.

"How are you coping then Vanez?"

"I have learned to cope without them both. You and Vancha have been away for a long time, the ways of gaining the General title have changed since the start of the War of the Scars. Arrow sent you to me as the final mark."

"Hm?" Kiara hummed carefully, stopping in front of one of the Gaming Halls. Generals and younger vampires were inside training, a few of the vampires she recognised from the time she'd met the Cubs.

"The ways of becoming a General have being relaxed. The last thing we want is vampires dying during the General training, and through the Trials. As of now to become a General all you need is basic training followed by my approval and the approval of the Princes."

"I cannot accept those ways!" Kiara was quick to disagree. "There would be no honour in bearing the title of General!"

"Many see it the same as you do, however this is the word of the Princes. Would you go against them?" Vanez asked, though he knew what the answer would be already. He'd heard from too many vampires already. "As of my word and training, there is no training I could give you to increase your abilities as current. I would openly accept already that you are efficient enough to become a General."

Vanez couldn't see her expression, but he gathered there would be a scowl on the vampires face. She didn't speak, though he hadn't heard her walk away which meant she much have being thinking about what Vanez had said to her.

"I'll wait until after the War," she decided finally. "Good day Vanez."

"I shall inform the Princes," Vanez's words echoed after her.

Kiara made a beeline down the empty corridors linking the halls, heading directly to the Hall of Khledon Lurt. She would wait for Vancha there, or wait for word from Seba that he'd sorted a place to stay for her and Vancha.

She had an intake of blood whilst she waited, though she obtained it herself from one of the storage places due to many vampires remaining in the Hall of Princes. The hunt played on her mind as she sat waiting for anyone she knew to speak with. Her journey as a vampire had been a strange, long and winding road.

She thought of Alice and her family. Were her parent's even alive still? Did they really not believe the letter Vancha had sent all those years ago? When she thought of it, she guessed her parents would have wanted to hear from her.

She wondered if Alice would reveal that she'd found her. She wondered how Darren and Harkat were fairing. Most of all she thought of the Lord of the Shadow's. A weight laid on the vampires shoulders, a weight which she couldn't get rid of easily. She'd altered the future once on chance but making sure the Lord of the Shadow's didn't come about, that was something on a whole new level.

She _knew _about that future and that no matter who won the War of the Scar's that being would rise up. If she didn't stop it then she knew many would fall. Her friends and allies would all fall. Not only the vampire race was at stake, every creature on the planet was in danger of that person.

There was only one solution she could see ultimately. If it was to be Steve to become the Lord of the Shadows it would be an easy kill and she would follow that through. If it was Darren that became it…

She chewed on her lip at the thought. Could she kill one of her own kind? Someone she'd befriended. A vampire Prince! The correct answer was yes, though it would mean her own death for slaying a Prince. If her death meant the survival of their clan though, she would accept that fate if she had to.

What other choice was there?

Larten and Seba brought her out of her thought process when they took a seat opposite her. She offered both a smile, reaching across the table where Seba had placed down a jug of water.

"How long we staying then?"

"Our place is here for the time being. Do not worry yourself with the hunt. We shall continue when the time comes," Larten answered, eyeing the vampire that was once his mentor.

"I'd rather be out searching. I'm not one for sitting around doing nothing when others are out fighting. The sooner we put down Steve Leonard the better for us all," Kiara responded, resting her head in her hands.

"You are destined to face him again, searching may be in vain if the time is not right," Seba offered a smile at the younger vampire. Seba understood her want to go out to fight, many of his dearest friends had died during the war but he could not leave the mountain.

"I make my own destiny Seba," she responded, the response bringing a hint of humour to the older vampires face. Just as Larten was like him in many ways, Kiara was like Vancha in more ways than she believed. Seba did not believe she would ever admit that though.

"Though none of us will chance Desmond Tiny's words, this time we must do as asked else we could seriously harm the clan," she growled in frustration, putting a hand to her throat and clutching it carefully, feeling the muscles in her neck crane as she rotated her head. "I have just sitting here though when there's fighting to be done!" she let go of her throat and her fists made contact briefly with the table before destroying the section she sat behind, two gaps where her fists and forearms had gone through.

"Forgetting your strength are we?" Larten mused, plain amusement shining through his exterior sternness.

"Oi Kiara!"

Showing a quick irritated glance at Larten, her head soon looked above the vampire and at the newcomers in the Hall of Khledon Lurt. Vancha, Mika and Vanez stood.

"Sire?"

Larten and Seba shuffled down slightly to allow Mika to sit beside Seba whilst Vancha took a seat beside Kiara with Vanez sitting beside Vancha. Mika was stone faced as ever and had taken interest in the table. Vancha sat, knee in Kiara's lap and biting on his big toe.

"Bored already?" Mika noted the new found table structure in front of Kiara. He didn't know what had angered the girl but he knew from her personality that sitting around wasn't what she liked.

"I want to be out fighting. You can make that so can you not Sire?"

"We have a more pressing matter," Mika objected. "You wish to stand amongst the ranks of the Generals but Vanez tells me you won't want that even with our words."

Vancha never looked more proud of his chosen first blooded vampire as the words left Mika's parted lips. Vancha's expression held something else though and Kiara quickly guessed from her friends behaviour there was more to what Mika was saying.

"Go on," she urged.

"Kiara Darcy," Mika stood and pointed at the girl, "I challenge you."

Her expression became highly unreadable as mixed emotions swam through the vampire. She didn't have long to think of what was been presented to her. A vampire never backs down from a challenge, but a challenge put down by a Prince? One of the strongest vampires to walk the night!

"You're an idiot," Vancha nudged her, "Mika is offering to fight you for your place amongst the General ranks since you believe becoming a General is too easy at the moment. I offered to fight you but hey, you wouldn't stand a chance against me would ya?"

"Want me to make you eat those words?" she hissed back at the Prince.

"Seven months," Mika stepped in, stopping the argument which was bound to have started between the two. "If you're still here in seven months, that is when we'll fight. We shall stage five different matches. If you can win two I will grant you the rank. Fail and you'll have to wait until after the war where you can do the usual General Training.

"Vanch-"

"I'll help you don't worry. We'll leave the mountain tomorrow, Larten are you…"

"I shall be staying for some time Sire. Until we hear a whisper of the Vampaneze Lord," Larten responded to the question Vancha left hanging. "May the luck of the Vampires be with you both."

"Before you go Kiara may I share your mental link?" Mika questioned.

Typically of Vancha, he began snickering at Mika. Kiara didn't bother to stop the Prince, very use to an opportunity that he'd take to snicker at Mika Ver Leth.

* * *

><p>"VANCHA!" the yell echoed around the valley followed by a crack of ice and a splash of water.<p>

Six months had passed since the duo left Vampire Mountain and the closing time for Kiara's training was quickly coming to an end. Throughout she'd taken many injuries, broken bones were common along with sprains, though Vancha pushed her through her breaks until she could physically take no more. Never had the vampire fought against Vancha so fiercely as she had since they began training.

Vancha had also graced the vampires face with the first visible scar on it. A diagonal cut ran from just above her left eye, through the eyelid and finished between her cheek and nose. The healing process of the eyelid was a painful one but nothing a vampire couldn't handle.

Breaking the icy waters surface, she stuck her arm out for Vancha to pull her out the icy pit she'd been thrown into many times during their training. A scowl set on her face as she shed the icy clothing and rolled in the freshly fallen snow to dry herself. Though shyness had at first plagued her around Vancha she had to quickly grow out of that or gain frostbite and hyperthermia.

Vancha had held much amusement at how Kiara still regarded her privacy. He hadn't much cared upon shedding any of his hides needed but for Kiara she tried to cover herself as much as she could with snow to dry her icy skin before gaining a new set of clothing.

"You got the disarming right now at least," Vancha offered his hand again to his snow covered friend who instantly turned away from Vancha who broke into laughing.

She scoffed and pulled some dry clothes out of the deer skin pouch she'd made early into the training, ignoring the perverted Vancha as much as she could.

"Again!" Vancha had attacked, knocking her straight back into the snow she'd just stood from.

Exhaustion and cold now plagued her but as Vancha instructed she picked herself up shakily and turned to face Vancha, having her wooden practice sword at the ready to be met with the same weapon that Vancha was using for the training. Though she was drained of energy having gone through the intense training Vancha was putting her through, Vancha was still at his fighting best.

Unlike her, he'd had his rest whilst she had trained. If she paused for break Vancha would somehow awake if he was sleeping and get her straight back to training. She was reaching her very limits but still Vancha pushed more.

The effort it took the girl just to hold herself up was immense. Attacking with a sword though was another story. Vancha was waiting for her to make the first move. He knew her limits more than she knew them and she was close to reaching them. She wasn't there yet though and until she was he would continue to push her.

Her attack wasn't sluggish as what should have been expected from the fatigue that had set in. Fast and direct, neither a true strike nor a testing strike. Vancha didn't read the attack, she attacked in a different manor to her usual style and he used his arm to take the blow from the wooden sword. Though his balance was knocked, his stance was strong and he was able to counter attack, using a rare moment of openness in Kiara's stance.

His attack landed across her ribs and her legs gave way below her.

Again and again she got up at Vancha's demand only to be knocked back down again. She cursed his name silently. Whatever Vancha was doing she wouldn't be rested enough for the challenge from Mika. She began to wonder if Vancha was doing this so that she wasn't made into a General. Was he keeping that path away from her?

"Again!" Vancha demanded in a louder tone. She'd tried to pick herself up twice and failed.

"Vancha," her tone was weak, barely audible through the small gusts that blew falling snow in a westly direction. To vampire ears though, her voice was loud enough.

"Come on," Vancha helped her up, keeping her up with one arm and slowly removing it.

With no support left holding her his once assistant was back on the snowy ground panting away.

"You're at your limits," Vancha knelt beside her and ran a hand across her sweaty brow. "You'll freeze in your own sweat if you do nothing."

"Hm?" she made the noise but didn't pay much attention to Vancha, her eyes were already closing and she was welcoming the darkness of rest.

"So if I leave you here to get back to Vampire Mountain on your own you could right?" Vancha questioned, withdrawing his hand to stand and look down at the vampire.

Her eyes snapped open as her last reserves of adrenaline coursed through her tired limbs, allowing her to push herself up and stare at Vancha who broke down laughing at the reaction he got from the girl.

"I won't leave you," Vancha promised, receiving a glare from Kiara. The glare wasn't hate filled, nor was it a lasting one as she soon fell backwards into the s now and sighed.

"Rest," she muttered faintly.

"Not yet," Vancha shook his head, picking up the kill they'd made the previous night of a calf bison. Vancha had taken some of the meat already but now he cut new sections of the bison off, placing them onto a flat slab of rock. He'd skinned the animal whilst Kiara was doing solo training and now the thick fur hide would come in handy for her.

She's trained as much as he could give her and he'd pushed her way beyond what she realised she was capable of. Should she be injured very early on, she could at least call on the training he'd given her to help her push through and gain two wins at least.

"Here," Vancha allowed her to rest against his side whilst he cut the meat into smaller sections. Kiara watched the slab with interest until Vancha was finishing cutting the meat up. Whatever adrenaline had been running through her blood had now depleted and she found even lifting her arm to be an enormous effort.

Vancha hummed inwardly, a small chuckle in the hum. She could barely hold herself and he quickly saved her the effort and picked up a small piece of the meat and fed it to her.

What shocked her most was how difficult just chewing was to her. She hated the state Vancha had got her to. She hated that feeling of being helpless. She hated the fact that she couldn't control the situation. She hated how much she relied on Vancha. Her anger was forced on and she managed to chew the meat Vancha was feeding her. She used the hatred she built up for having to rely on another for her own survival to chew down on the meat.

"I'll keep you warm tonight," Vancha stated, taking the hides from the bison he'd skinned off and placing a make shift barrier between Kiara and the snow for her to use.

No arguments came and Vancha was fast to pull the larger hides over the top of them both so that the morning sun's rays would not affect them.

He'd give Kiara the rest she needed now. He'd done all he could in his power to ensure her victory on Mika's challenge. He only hoped that the choice of what matches they played out would be in Mika and Kiara's hands.

Should she get a choice her strongest was the Ring of Blood, even a mock match Vancha and Kiara had played out, Vancha struggled to win against the agile vampire. Her agility and balance was enough to make him also want the Bars for a match. If she could get matches on those two, she had the win in the bag.

Mika though, his strongest was swords. Also Kiara's weapon of choice. Vancha didn't know which way a match like that could go. The sole reason he'd put Kiara into so much practice with swords was because of Mika's strength there. Mika also held a very strong ability to defeat any in the wrestling matches. He doubted very much that Kiara could win a wrestling match. She didn't know the rules, her weight and height went against her.

How the fifth match would be chosen, if the two went with picking for themselves on matches they were strongest on, was beyond Vancha. He had hope though.

Kiara was already asleep, nestled safely in his arms. She was sticky with sweat which could have so easily turned to ice crystals if she wasn't well sheltered. He smiled at the sleeping vampire and kissed the crown of her head, closing his own eyes to welcome sleep.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: Demon

**A/N: I'm slacking again, this should have been out much sooner so I'm sorry for the wait! Hopefully I can start piling this out a lot quicker. This part took a lot longer to get right and I played around with a few idea's I had for this which I've been playing with for some time until I eventually decided on what is written below.**

**I'm no longer accepting pairing wise things so can all messages now it is nowwwww CLOSED and results are in but I'll keep that to my own knowledge. **

**Thanks everyone who have recently added me to favourites and such 3!**

**Raven1454: I like to take different approaches to most things I write. This part honestly was a struggle! I had to reread parts of the Saga to actually get the information Desmond Tiny says about what I've put, but I'll let you read that for yourself. :D **

**Without much further ado, I don't own Darren Shan! If I did it would be GODLY! But ya, here we are!**

**Chapter Sixteen: Demon**

"_I hate you."_

The words stung him when he'd heard those words spoken from her. He'd jumped up quickly and had quickly questioned why? What had he done? Why was she saying that?

She'd been speaking in her sleep, lost to the world of dreams. Though she hadn't quietened whilst Vancha had prepared food, nor awoke from her dreamy slumber, the words still stung Vancha to his core. Was she speaking to him? Who plagued her thoughts in her dreams? Who made her speak with such a venom that she'd spat the words with more anger and hatred than Vancha had ever heard before.

A vampires life was a long one and if she hated him, that life would become more lonely than the Prince would have ever felt.

"SHIT!"

Vancha jumped, looking behind at the vampire who had shot up, confusion plastered on her face. Her eyes wondered the area as her confusion vanished from her face and replaced with a determined grin.

"I know where the Vampaneze Lord will be," she stated.

"Dream?" Vancha gained a lot of interest. He'd always had the belief that reading dreams correctly would point the dreamer down the correct path. The way she spoke with such seriousness made him take immediate interest and ignore the meat he was cutting away from the bison.

"It was strange," she explained, stretching out her muscles and testing the limbs, working out as much as the stiffness as she could from her sitting position.

"I was there but I wasn't. There was a wasteland and a lake at first. Huge winged lizards were there as well. I suppose dragons would be the best way to describe it."

"Like what Harkat dreamed up," Vancha noted, having spent a lot of time speaking with Harkat about his dreams.

"It is what will happen," Kiara was confident in her words. If she hadn't experienced the strange sensation in her dreams she wouldn't have been able to speak with such confidence.

"Dragons will come about and destroy everything?" Vancha wasn't convinced with her words.

She sat in silence and Vancha allowed her to recall her thoughts. Her eyes clouded over, the usual brilliant grey he was so used to seeing dulling to an almost black endless pit. It was a sight that stirred some form of fear within him. Whatever Kiara had seen can't have been good if her persona changed so quickly on recalling the dream.

"The Lord of the Shadow's will rise should we kill the Vampaneze Lord or should we not. Fate is deciding it's path and the ability to stop this the coming is dimming with every passing moment."

If Vancha held fear before, he was downright mortified when he heard her words. Words which were not her own, nor where they any he'd ever heard before. Her eyes remained the same, her body relaxed, her head slouched slightly. It was a voice of elegance that Kiara was incapable of. Flowing like water, a great calmness yet bold and crackling like fire all at the same time.

"Kiara?" he questioned, moving closer to the girl who quickly held her hand out, palm outfaced to stop his advances.

"A future was created. When a future is created with such small chances things are released into the world," she explained. Her words were not the words he was used to from Kiara. Whatever she was experiencing it wasn't good and Vancha was ready to attack if the need arose.

"Things?" he questioned with narrow eyes.

"You know of who I speak. Desmond Tiny is not destiny in himself. We have watched and we have waited for the smallest of chances to release. That came in the smallest of windows. No bigger than a snowflake but it was enough to make a change which could take effect. That latched onto that of a pregnant woman and infected the foetus inside her. What left was that which Desmond fears. Before she was a vampire she was a mere mortal human hidden from everything. I was what left the closed doors of time and space, of past and future. I have guided, strengthened and changed everything for this girl."

"Who are you?"

"We are one. Oh she knows. I'm always there to guide. I had to speak with you, there was a reason you were drawn to her but that is another story all together. What was released in the moment Desmond made a path to the future he shouldn't was what can turn everything on its back. You can test blood and taste what lurks within. You tasted good blood within her and was unable to trace any parts of evil."

Vancha softened his gaze only slightly, remembering the time when he did test her blood before blooding her. He wouldn't have blooded Kiara if he'd detected any traces of bad blood. Vancha would have only chosen someone pure.

"Desmond let lose a demon into the world which should never have emerged. What came though was I. When Desmond warps time as he does and warps the decisions of individuals and leads the path to the future to suit his own needs it is those that govern beyond that suffer. I was what was sent to bring path the paths."

Vancha laughed, though whether it was nervousness, disbelief or humorous was unknown, even to himself. He laughed though, he knew little of what Kiara spoke of but her voice was changing returning back to what he once knew. What else lurked in this world that was hidden from all? Witches, people like Desmond, Vampires, Vampaneze, the Guardians of Blood, Humans, all manor or creature which he'd heard of.

"Desmond's future will not come to be. The wasteland I allowed her to see within her dreams is what Desmond wants. She knows what to do and you will also know. When the time comes she must be at the killing of one of the hunters or the Vampaneze Lord. Should the Vampaneze Lord kill a hunter on your next meeting then we will have to leave with the Vampaneze Lord. She isn't betraying the clan if she does this she is simply stopping the destruction that is to come."

"We lose and I lose you too?" Vancha slapped the arm that she still held up and grabbed her collar, glaring into the unfamiliar black endless pits that had become her eyes. "Then I'll make sure the Vampaneze Lord dies."

Whatever controlled his friend at that moment smiled. Her eyes shone through with some of the familiar grey returning.

"Protect her."

With that, Kiara's eyes were once again the brilliant grey Vancha was use to and her smile faded and quickly she pushed Vancha away and pushed herself backwards.

"Kiara?"

"Are you fucking serious?" her voice was loud and the question not aimed at Vancha. It was the familiar voice that belonged to her though and not whatever he had spoken to.

Vancha didn't respond to the question, never before had he felt distant from the girl he had known for most of her life. Watching her as a human for a number of months, finding perfection in her and turning her. He'd watched her grow from the half vampire when he'd first turned her into the young vampire she was today. It was he who instructed her, he who trained her, he who watched over her. It was due to him that she'd turned out like she was now. Many had commented that since their first meeting with the half vampire that she'd changed since that very first council and she had become more like he was.

He thought he knew everything about her. He could tell what she was thinking even when she tried to hide it. She was one to hide away how she was feeling. The only time she became shy was when she had to shower with other vampires around or unclothe. She'd learned to control herself in a fight and remain calm and focussed.

She was different though.

"Vancha?" her eyes were on him again and a great pit of sadness was held in her eyes.

"Hey! This gives the clan a better chance doesn't it?" Vancha beamed, picking himself up off the ground an taking some of the meat and holding it out to her. "Did you know?"

She sat in silence, taking the meat of Vancha and biting into it, chewing with a pondering look. Vancha waited with patience, sitting beside her and just watching until she eventually stopped eating and returned her eyes to him.

"Yes and no. It's complicated. There was always something there. It was why I first joined the theatre when I was human. I never had any interest in acting. I use to be different and quite shy when I was young. I didn't like talking to anyone or being the centre of attention but something was urging me to join. It was weeks before the thought became so big that I couldn't ignore it anymore and did as my mind was telling me," she didn't know if it really was what urged that but she had a good feeling it was. She could remember times perfectly when her thoughts would stray and not be her own.

"The second was the night you blooded me, well not the night. It was when I was at school. It was a warning about the balcony and to make sure I was the last to leave the theatre," she was smiling at that memory of it and Vancha's thoughts was soon to turn and he was quick to question.

"It knew you'd be blooded that night," Vancha pointed out. "Which means it knows the future."

"There was a more recent time though. Larten was supposed to die but I was told to change the daggers I use and I was told to throw them. I didn't know where I was aiming at the time but something else took over," her tone became quieter as she finished speaking.

"Desmond released a demon then."

"Why me?" Kiara sighed, groaning and laying back in the snow, watching the falling flakes above, squinting every time a flake would fall in her eye or close to one of her eyes.

"I think it's a good thing! No, I know it's a good thing!" Vancha lent over her to block the flakes and held a huge grin. "Think about it! Has it ever lead you astray? It's on our side!"

Her eyes darkened and Vancha jumped back but Kiara remained the same and soon she too sat up and grinned apologetically to Vancha.

"It never listened to me before though. Whenever I tried to question myself I never knew what it was. I thought it was just my gut instincts and unconscious mind taking over. It will answer now though for some reason."

"What did you ask?" Vancha put two and two together at her silence and how her eyes had briefly darkened.

"Always people were around before and the future is easily influenced. Since Desmond can't see me, this conversation will not have happened to his eyes or ears. Only you know and it has to stay that way otherwise…"

"If I told someone then Desmond would know but because I won't he will never find out."

She struggled with her thoughts to try and coax more information but never did her eyes change and Vancha allowed her the time to attempt to gain what answers she needed. There was still the pressing matter of her telling him she knew where the Vampaneze Lord would be.

"The Vampaneze Lord?"

"Oh," Kiara nodded, mentally slapping herself for keeping him in the dark. "There was a bridge," she explained and Vancha gave a blank look. The information could relate to any bridge.

"Very fucking helpful," he cursed.

"Idiot I know where it is. I know what bridge, I know everything because it's where you blooded me," she grinned, giving thumbs up. "So yes smarty pants it is very fucking helpful."

Vancha couldn't ignore the flash of worry though and he began to wonder just what would happen to make her worry. Not only could she go against Desmond's future he wanted but that thing that was a part of her had shown her just what they needed to know. Vancha didn't doubt that the demon as it had called itself was on their side and very much on Kiara's side.

"If we lose Steve Leopard is the Lord of the Shadows which will bring about the wasteland," she informed.

"And the other?" Vancha didn't forget her earlier words that it fell to another if they killed Steve.

"Evanna warned me not to say," Vancha raised an eyebrow at the new information but didn't interrupt. "She told me about it but warned me to tell nobody else. I won't say anything of the other candidate that Desmond chose. Either way, there is a great evil building up in both now. That future has been a possibility for around two centuries, but has been in planning for longer."

"You can say for certain?" Vancha was quick to question when she fell silent.

"This thing, demon or whatever you want to call it has been a part of me for the good of everything. It wasn't supposed to favour anyone but it does. Desmond knows little of what can be released and what I have within me isn't what he expects either. Many would be released to wreak havoc across the world but this is different. It can absorb evil and change a person, thus changing the future."

"What would that do to you?" Vancha cut her off as she was about to say more on the matter. The safety of Kiara mattered to Vancha more than some future.

"It could overwhelm," she was honest with him. She knew the dangers which came with what she'd found out. Not just a dream at all. She'd watched what would happen if she did nothing and what future could come. She'd watched what would happen with how the demon would absorb the evil out of another and how it would react with her.

"You're not doing it."

"I have to."

"I won't bloody lose you!"

"I'd die anyway and so would you if I did nothing."

"I don't care! You are not putting your-fucking-self in danger! You have a choice you don't have to-"

"Vancha it wouldn't kill me. Though if it reacted badly I wouldn't be the person you know."

"What are the chances then?" Vancha was quieter now when he spoke. His yelling stopped and no curses came from his mouth.

"It could go either way. It seems to think you would play a part in it though," Kiara stretched and stood, rolling her shoulders and stretching her legs. "That's at a later date though, we've got the challenge now right!"

Vancha couldn't share the enthusiasm she held though. He stood to lead the way back to Vampire Mountain. He had a feeling she was hiding something more from him. Though she wasn't a pawn of Desmond Tiny as the whole world was she was a pawn of something else. That thing had used her and what if it had used her to lead her to the Vampaneze instead of him?

Clearly it had meant for her to become a creature of the night for just one event that everything was falling down to. If she was Vampaneze he would be pitted against her and would never have known the girl he'd grew to hold dear to him. It had led her to him though, for that he was grateful. That demon – if that was truly was it was – had played a bigger part in his life than he believed Desmond would ever.

"Vancha," Kiara halted the Prince's movements from slightly ahead of her. Her voice ware barely above a whisper but hit his heightened senses easily.

Quickly he looked back at her but her eyes were not on him and her sword had been drawn from the scabbard that sat in a scabbard woven from vines. Her eyes rested far off into the distance and the Prince's eyes were quick to follow hers.

Silent glanced passed between the duo and they took to the floor, watching two shapes off in the distance. It was no vampire, a vampire would have flitted and wouldn't be clothed so thickly, nor would they be carrying baggage with them.

Kiara made her move first, keeping low to the ground and moving effortlessly across the snow covered ground, her speed fast and her movements silent.

Vancha didn't follow, he took a different route than she did. Whoever was closing in on Vampire Mountain would be halted in their steps and killed. In a time of war and danger nobody would be spared. His movements matches the younger vampires, though his stealth was much greater. The younger vampire really did still have much she could learn.

She'd made a move before he though, her chosen route having took a lot less time to reach them and Vancha saw the blade stop short of the intended target. Why had she hesitated?

The answer soon became clear when he saw just who the targets they'd spotted had being.

"Alice, Debbie! What a pleasant surprise!" Vancha beamed, greeting the two as if they were old friends.

"Why are you here?" Kiara challenged, her sword still pointed at a dangerous point. Her trust was hard to gain and neither woman really had the girl's confidence. Vancha was certain Kiara wouldn't trust any human in this age.

"We have come to aid the vampire clan," Alice answered, not lowering her hood. Her voice was muffled with the scarf she wore but all heard her words. "We will speak with the Princes."

"You will not step foot in Vampire Mountain," Kiara retorted.

She wouldn't bring danger to the clan, especially right to the doorsteps! A more pressing matter came up though.

"How did you find your way here?"

"Darren showed us, he drew out a map to the path we should take. The vampaneze have their vampets so we thought it would be great if the vampires used human who could wield ranged weapons also to go up against the vampaneze in the war," Debbie answered with more information than the vampires were expecting.

Vancha and Kiara shared a worried look with one another. No vampire would go for that, no vampire should. It sickened the two just thinking about using humans to do their bidding. Did the clan really need to stoop to the lows the vampaneze had to win the War of the Scars? Vancha and Kiara didn't believe so. Between them they already had a great weapon they could use.

"A decision will be reached with the Princes," Vancha decided.

Kiara would have spoken against it but Vancha's position deserved respect and though she was close with the Prince if he made a decision she would have to respect it. Though she very much believed none of the Princes would actually accept when the two humans were to propose.

"Hey!" Kiara grunted as Vancha began walking to the mountain that towered in the distance.

"We'll take them to Vampire Mountain, after that we have business," Vancha made his thoughts clear to the three and carried on.

The Prince was troubled by the human's proposal. He could see reasons for and against what they offered. Many vampires had been killed due to the Vampet's, having their own gun wielders could prove to be a large advantage. How would they recruit though? It could bring vampire hunters back. It could make humans greedy for the power the clan could offer.

"What happened to your eye?" Alice questioned the younger vampire, her pace trying to match that of Vancha and Kiara.

"We've been training. Vancha cut me," Kiara responded, tracing the line of the scar with her finger. She would have quickened her pace to walk beside Vancha but she still hadn't recovered from the training. Her muscles ached and she was weary with tiredness.

Though neither human picked up on the vampires tone, Vancha heard the irritation at the small talk. He already knew of her dislike to Debbie Hemlock and could only guess that with the knowledge Alice held about Kiara and her family it brought on some dislike for Alice. The vampire had long since lost and forgotten her old human life.

Neither Vancha nor Kiara had interacted with humans on such a basis before, keeping their affairs to themselves. Debbie and Alice were the first two humans to ever have meddled with the two vampires. It had brought no comfort to Vancha and though he hid it well, he did feel uncomfortable that humans were wanting to aid. Vancha guessed his once assistant felt the same as he felt.

"Would you want to be turned?" Kiara let the question slip and a glare was quickly sent her way from Vancha.

She didn't gain an answer from either woman. Both lapsed into their inner thoughts.

"I'll put it a simpler way. Once this war comes to an end the clan will have no use for you if the Princes accept what you propose. Would you live without interfering with the clan and never return to where Vancha has decided to take you?" her tone held more bitterness now but still the humans didn't pick up on the tone.

"No," Debbie was the one to answer honestly.

"Then you'd wish to be turned," Kiara put it simply. "You'd never make a good vampire. You are affectionate to children and would want some of your own. Vampires cannot have children though."

Silence greeted her words and her pace slowed, much to the relief of the humans whose pace slowed instantly.

The burst of energy she'd used to stop a possible attack on Vampire Mountain had drained what reserve energy she'd gained from the rest and small portion of food she'd eaten. Vancha continued to walk on ahead as she slowed further. She didn't call out to him though.

"Go on ahead," Kiara insisted to the two humans who were falling behind Vancha now that they'd slowed to match her pace.

It was only then she caught their breaths coming out a lot faster in the mist that left their scarfs. She wasn't the only one who was tired. Though the humans definitely had more energy than she had right then. True they'd walked to Vampire Mountain on their own but they probably rested enough on a daily basis.

Possibly sensing the three who walked closer behind him previously, Vancha paused and turned, eyeing Kiara first. She'd slowed to walking behind the two humans who were walking faster in an attempt to catch up with him.

"What's happening?" the wind carried Vancha's voice to her, her vamparic hearing easily hearing his words.

"Just tired!"

Shaking his head, Vancha ran over, passing the two humans quickly and knelt in front of Kiara. He pulled her arms around his neck and scooped her legs around his middle, picking her up and returning to his previous pace. If the humans couldn't keep up than they couldn't keep up.

His place was to make sure Kiara was okay and well rested before Mika's challenge began. He had to get her back to Vampire Mountain so she could rest in warmth and regain her fit form. He'd given her six days for the rest in the mountain and didn't need humans blocking that. When they got to Vampire Mountain they would be on their own.

"We know the way and know how to get up," Alice broke the silence. "Go ahead without us."

Vancha didn't need telling twice. The humans would have to make so on their own. It was only by chance they'd come across them and learned why they were there.

"Thank fuck for that," Kiara chuckled from her position on his back.

"Think nothing of them. The only thing that matters is your challenge with Mika."

"Will the Princes really take what they want seriously?" Kiara questioned but Vancha gave no answer.

He quickened his pace to get to the mountain, leaving any more questions unanswerable with the speed he ran at.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Seperate Ways

**Chapter Seventeen: Separate Ways**

Sulking wasn't something the vampire did, but since the day she'd had the challenge against Mika she hadn't acted how she usually did and one week after the challenge the sulking began.

Vancha had being asked to lead a group of General's into fighting. He had prepared to leave with Kiara at his side until Vanez had stepped in. He had asked for Kiara's place to remain at Vampire Mountain, Mika had also requested her stay along with Arrow. Whatever the reason was for didn't become clear until sometime afterwards.

Vancha had being away for a month and would be away for much longer. Whilst the hunt was on standby, Vancha's place was out on the battlefield leading assaults. He wouldn't be reunited with Kiara until the hunt resumed or until she was sent out to fight.

She had sulked for a long time about Vancha being allowed to leave to fight the vampaneze whilst she had to remain at Vampire Mountain. In her eyes it wasn't fair. What also wasn't fair was that Mika and Arrow, due to words of wisdom from Seba and Vanez had accepted the human's proposal to begin an army of humans to fight for them.

Her place at Vampire Mountain from then was to train Alice and Debbie by Vanez's side.

It was her first duty upon gaining the General rank. Mika hadn't gone easy on Kiara at all. She had won the first and the fourth match. Mika had allowed her to choose the first two matches, Mika chose the second two and Vanez chose the final match. Mika had won three and Kiara had won two. She had won in sword combat – Mika's strongest and had also won at the Ring of Blood. Those two victories had earned her the rank.

Vancha had actually drunk to her name upon her victory. A rarity in itself!

"Focus!" she snapped suddenly, picking herself up from where a half vampire was battling against Alice. He wielded a battle-axe and she held two twin blades.

Alice broke away from the half vampire. She couldn't keep up with the half vampire but she was making progress since the first lesson Kiara had begun with the girls.

"Must you be so hard on them?" Vanez commented from his position behind Kiara. "They will need a break."

"The vampaneze or vampets will not allow them a break," Kiara responded with a shrug of her shoulders.

She had taken her position very seriously in training the humans along with some vampires who were in the games halls. She stepped in where she would and worked everyone who was at the mountain for training until she knew they would need a break.

She simply trained them in the same ways she was taught first by Vancha.

"You are not their enemy though. Why must you push them beyond what they are capable of? Let them rest and they will all prove your lessons are not in vein," Vanez offered, clapping his hands together, his voice becoming louder. "We will resume tomorrow!"

Kiara didn't speak against Vanez. He was older, wiser and deserved respect. He had trained many fine vampires and knew more than she.

Vanez already knew the vampire was restless and wished to be out fighting alongside other vampires. She was young and recently up ranked within the clan. Her blood lust was heightened with the events of the past month. Her patience wasn't great with those she trained with Vanez. The smallest mistake and she was irked by it.

Her skills in battle were outstanding though, even facing off against Mika and winning in that which he was strongest with. The training she'd undertaken with Vancha had greatly increased her skills. Arrow's suggestion to keep her within Vampire Mountain to aid Vanez had both up sides and down.

She was just far too young of a vampire to pass on her skills academically. Given another century or two and Vanez had no doubt that she would excel at training new Generals. The time was not now though and her abilities in battle would have being put to greater use outside of the mountain. Vanez would put her right though, correct the error of her ways and remain with the young General.

The following months flew by. Alice and Debbie were given more rest periods than any vampire that were under training. Vampires came and went from the mountain, news passing from one mouth to the next. Vampires who were once under training had being dismissed from the mountain and straight into the belly of battle.

Kiara had argued with Vanez many times about vampires who were dispatched. In her eyes many that were sent out where not ready for battle. Though skilled, they didn't match up with many vampires she knew well that could fight well. Though she was by far no expert, she saw within some vampires that only death waited. Vanez agreed with her.

As for Debbie and Alice, their training was coming to an end. Vanez had looked after the two a lot more than Kiara had even though Arrow had put them in her charge. She would rather have vampires ready for battle over some humans.

"Arrow send for Kiara," she heard her name from a vampire she vaguely knew from small talk about the war. He'd spoken to Vanez as she instructed Debbie Hemlock in stealth and agility.

"Better go then," Vanez nodded her dismissal and she was quickly running to the Hall of Princes.

She wondered if Vancha had returned and that was why she had been interrupted. It was the only reason she could see for the interruption and her pace quickened to the Hall of Princes, a smile gracing her lips.

The smile was fast to fall slightly when she entered the hall and saw only Arrow. Mika had left for battle earlier in the month leaving only Arrow in the mountain. She searched for Vancha's mental signal when she entered the hall but felt nothing from anywhere near the mountain. Sighing in defeat she strode down to the raised platform where Arrow was hunched over a map. She bowed down before him when he caught her eye.

"You wished to see me?"

"You're leaving," Arrow explained instantly and nodded to a group of some vampires, two were familiar to her from whom she'd previously met when she came across the Cubs.

"To what position Sire?"

He pointed to a place on the map which had no flag on it.

"We received word only yesterday from a scout that vampaneze activity is beginning to strengthen in this area. You'll be leading the attack with Larten," Arrow eyed the other vampires in the room and it was only then that she saw Larten and Seba sitting on one of the benches.

"We shall leave immediately," Kiara nodded, bowing to Arrow again and turning to Larten.

"Vancha or Mika will instruct you upon your success," Arrow gave the final demand and watched the vampires leave the halls.

* * *

><p>Constant battles, constant losses and constant victories were the norm. The band of eight vampires had changed many times upon leaving Vampire Mountain. With a victory under their belt and only losing one of their own confidences had swept through the squad.<p>

Larten took the lead of every battle plan the troop were instructed to join during the first four conflicts. By the end of their seventh conflict with the Vampaneze though the original eight had being reduced to three vampires.

Vampaneze were the cause of only one of the deaths. Vampet's were responsible for the others. No vampire wished to die at the hands of the human scum the vampaneze were using but there was never time to grieve for the dead.

Mika and his band of nine vampires had joined up for the eight positioning. Triangulation was the method used for each of the positioned vampires that were out on the field. Vancha and Mika had originally been leading the main assaults on vampaneze strongholds though Mika's last assault had being a failure and he was forced to retreat.

No vampire wished to retreat from battle. In an age of war where numbers mattered though, the Princes had to make very delicate decisions. Decisions which Kiara was soon to realise had being her own undoing. Larten had called a retreat when the remaining six vampires went into the conflict where they lost three of their own to the vampets. Kiara saw victory though and called the order to continue fighting.

Winning didn't matter if the losses were great. She still had much to learn of the art of war and when victory could be snatched up but at the price of losing their own.

All over the world battles were raging. The vampires had the upper hand much of the time against the vampaneze. Many newly blooded vampaneze were the main opponents, those vampaneze who were trained and had learned the ways of the vampaneze centuries ago stuck with their Lord or at the vampaneze strongholds.

Vampets were the only main problem and Seba, Larten and Vanez's words hung in the young vampires mind. Having their own army of humans to fight the vampets really would improve their losses. Only a selfish vampire would not want them.

A selfish vampire which she was quickly learning was herself. She'd never regarded herself as selfish before but new light had been shed during the battles she'd been in.

"What's on your mind?" one of the vampires from Mika's squad questioned as he sat beside her. The sun had only just vanished below the horizon but the female vampire had woke much earlier, attempting with closed eyes to do as Vancha did under the weaker rays of the setting sun.

"Nothing to cause concern," she responded with a small smile, eyeing the mound of soil which sat not so far away. The only casualty from the carnage the previous night. The vampires had won the small skirmishes and forced vampaneze to retreat at the loss of two of them and many vampets.

Kiara had her own reasons to wake early. As the smallest and most agile vampire in the group she was charged with the job of disarming and killing the vampets. Her stealth set her apart from other vampires and Mika had being quick to give her a different job in the fighting. Through everything though she had being too slow when she went for the kill on one of the vampets the previous night. Her carelessness had meant the death of one of her companions.

She'd be faster next time, she swore she would.

"Even in death may you be triumphant," the vampire beside her gave the death's touch sign over the mound.

Kiara watched him with interest and as a familiar routine at the same hour when the sun had vanished and night descended she searched for Vancha's mental signal. It always brought her comfort that he hadn't suffered the same fate of those she'd watched die at the hands of guns or vampaneze.

_Vancha is known as a hunter. He wouldn't die to anyone but the Lord of the Vampaneze._

She nodded, well aware of what spoke. She'd accepted the presence of a demon faster than she would ever have though. It had warned for danger many times and had saved the life of a vampire named Kurt in the battle of the night before last.

"We should wake Mika," Kiara decided, glancing behind at her sleeping companions.

The decisions she had made were still deep in her mind but were pushed aside quickly. She was glad she had Larten with her but would make sure Arrow never positioned her to lead an attack again. Mika was the one in the lead now and she was glad of that.

The vampires woke and whilst they all eat dried cooked meat, Kiara ate her own breakfast of the uncooked meat, ignoring some of the glances from one of the half vampires and his mentor that had come joined Mika out on the field.

"We're to wait for a scout to join us," Mika gave the order for all to stay put after their breakfast.

The camp was a small clearing not for from the city that the vampaneze had chosen as their place to attack. Tree's surrounded the vampires, a thick canopy overhead which shut out a lot of the suns deadly rays. For more protects each had a thick hide to cover themselves from the sun.

The vampires went about their own business whilst they waited. Sharing stories was a common thing amongst the vampires along with training and tending to wounds. Kiara sat with a half vampire, his mentor, Larten and the vampire Kurt. All observed her as she worked carefully weaving nature in her own way to repair what had quickly become her regular attire. Leaves, vines and sticks.

It reminded Larten greatly of Evanna and her vegetarianism. Evanna loved nature, but where Kiara had gained the interest if making clothes out of the stuff was beyond him. The only times he'd seen her in anything remotely normal was when she was to venture into the city and even then he had seen many stare at her chosen clothes.

She preferred freedom of movement and that meant one thing for the vampire. Choosing to wear less no matter what the weather and so many times when humans were wrapped up warm she would be wearing shorts and a tight t-shirt.

She attracted attention everywhere and never minded ever.

"Did Vancha tell you to do everything yourself and live like he did?" the young half vampire questioned. Though he looked a lot older than the nineteen year old looking Kiara, seemingly at the human age of thirty or so, Kiara knew he was much younger and had only being a vampire for a couple of years.

"I choose what I do," she responded, wrapping a vine tightly round another, testing her sword against the strong vine.

"I heard that you didn't use to do what he did though and I just wanted to know!"

What he wanted to know, Kiara didn't know and waited for an explanation. The half vampire was also clumsy with his words, a trait she identified after spending her recent months out on the field with Larten.

"You do everything he does why?" the half vampire questioned her.

"When you've followed and looked up to one vampire over all others you may just pick up their traits as your own," she responded. Larten and Kurt both nodded in agreement with her words.

She was her own person and she was fast to bring the conversation to and end and retreat to different company amongst the vampires. She had never tried to be Vancha, it just happened. She didn't do everything he did by just choice alone, it just _happened_. The half vampire saying it like she was nothing more than a copycat irked her. She respected Vancha and believed him to be one of the greatest vampires there were. If someone insulted how she was, they also insulted Vancha. The half vampire was young and it irked her.

Had she been that judgemental of other vampires when she was a young half vampire?

"Kiara good," Mika noted she'd gone back to the main band of vampires. Two still held swords at one another in training. The two vampires hadn't fought for long judging by the break and the newly healed cuts. Mika held his sword pointed at the vampire.

She didn't need to question the Prince, his actions were enough to tell her he wanted to test himself against her. She'd already beaten him once with a sword and even then the two had been evenly matched. She may not be able to beat him a second time.

"Mika has there been any word from Darren?" she questioned instead. He hadn't openly challenged her verbally yet so she could turn down the offer without ruining her pride and honour.

"We've heard nothing from him nor Vancha," Mika answered.

"The humans?"

"We had passing's with them before we joined you," Mika answered for her. "Things are not boding well for the humans and General's that follow them."

Mika was troubled by this, it was clear to Kiara and those listening to the Prince.

"How did the vampaneze get the vampets then?" one vampire stood forward and asked which flowed through the minds of everyone.

"Offered them power and blooding no doubt!" one of the vampires who had a large hatred for the vampaneze spoke with bitter hatred.

"There is more."

Mika again brought the attention back to him, those vampires which were once standing now sat and Larten too and come over to listen to what the Prince had to say.

"For easier communication between the smaller groups some Generals have taken up using telephone devices to keep in contact and get messages to groups quickly," he saw the disgust pass through few of the vampires faces at the words.

"The vampaneze use man made technology too," Kiara answered, putting her personal feelings for using such things aside. "Those who have taken up using such things shouldn't be looked down upon and we should give them our support. I bet all have thought it wrong before taking up such things as phones."

So far then, even with the backing of the clan Alice and Debbie were failing in their venture. The two women and the Generals that shadowed their footsteps were not enough to make a winning venture.

"What should we do?" Kiara found herself questioning.

"What can we do?" Larten responded, though her question was not aimed at him. Nor was the question aimed at any of her companions. She had yet to understand how else she could speak with the demon that lived within.

_You know the path._

"Mika do I have your permission to locate the party and add my aid to their cause?" Kiara questioned, not sure she had worded it correctly.

"With my aid with her," Larten put in, looking between Kiara and the Prince. "Somebody will need to be with Kiara who knows her. Debbie Hemlock and Kiara have clashed on one too many occasions."

"You two cannot be serious!" Kurt spluttered, jumping up and looking at the two determined vampires.

"Desmond Tiny told us to go where we believed we should be to find the Vampaneze Lord," Larten responded with such ease. "My place is beside Kiara currently. If she is under the belief we are to follow in the footsteps of Alice and Debbie then so be it."

"I will not stand in the way of your hunt," Mika nodded respectfully. "However I must demand you remain until we have word from Arrow and Vancha."

"Vancha?" Kiara tilted her head, not knowing that the scout would also bring news of Vancha's group.

"We'll have news by dawn."

Mika spoke honestly as well. Within the early hours after much more talking and some sparring the scout arrived. His dress code was full black and a hat sat upon his head. The standard clothing of all scouts during the War of the Scars.

He had flitted to them and carried a vial of blood with him which he drank quickly upon stopping before the band of vampires.

"Sire," the scout bowed down before the Prince, meeting the eyes of the vampires in turn.

"What news?" Kurt was quick to jump up. He had followed Mika around for the whole time and had only had one visit from a scout. News was few and far between with Mika's group since they headed out.

"Vancha suffered a defeat," the scout spoke the worst news instantly. "They called a retreat. It seems we can't break the strongholds which we're trying."

"Any casualties?" Mika wanted the information blunt.

"We lost eight."

"How many did we take down with us?"

"Four vampets, one vampaneze."

The losses were great for what little had being accomplished. The news troubled the full group. If the vampires did want to secure the target they'd need a lot more than what they were taking. With the vampets and the vampaneze blooding recklessly things were becoming harder than the initial start of the war.

"Our next target has been set I take it?" Mika questioned after a brief silence in honour of those who had passed away. Each vampire did the deaths touch sign during the silence.

"Here," the scout unrolled a map and pointed to a position. "You'll be meeting with Vancha's group. Arrow wants to send as many available vampires as possible and secure this area."

"We'll be losing two of this team tonight," Mike flashed his eyes to Kiara and Larten. Kiara wouldn't miss a chance to be reunited with Vancha and gave her the moment to speak up to agree on going with them.

"Our path is decided," Kiara responded, ignoring the eye Mika gave her.

The scout eyed Larten and Kiara and produced a mobile phone from his pocket. "If you're leaving then you can use that to contact the others. Alice wanted me to deliver some."

"No thank you. Could you point me in the direction of the humans?" Kiara turned down the mobile phone but Larten took it. He'd already used one once and would agree under the terms of war.

The scout thought on the information before placing his finger on a main city, allowing the others to see the point in which he looked. Highly populated and with many built up surrounding areas.

"They are heading in there from here," he pointed to a place some distance off. "It's three days travel for the humans. The Generals are refusing transport so they are walking and running I believe. Unless the Generals choose to flit with them I believe if you both set off now you will be able to see them when they arrive."

"Three days? When did they set off?"

"This is the third night."

"They'll be stopping off on the way to recruit maybe," Kiara thought on it. "Mika give my regards to Vancha and tell him not to get himself killed."

"Am I right in assuming you plan on flitting there before sunrise?" Mika questioned.

"Yes," Larten responded for her. If going with the humans would lead them back on the hunt Larten wanted to be there as quickly as possible. He also wished to see his assistant. Darren was hopefully still with the Cirque and they'd reunite sooner rather than later.

"We'll send you both information," the scout nodded to the two and disregarded them from the conversation. His attention back on Mika as he gave messages which Arrow had sent for how the vampires would deal with the situation they'd be walking into.

"Should we drink before?" Kiara quizzed Larten, moving away from the vampires to allow them their discussions. Farewell's didn't matter amongst vampires.

"We can drink upon our arrival," Larten responded, beginning to jog.

Kiara matched his pace, allowing Larten to lead whilst she ran behind him until they reached flitting speed and vanished into the night.


End file.
